¿Estás libre esta noche?
by rawr-uke
Summary: Como una simple frase cambio la vida de Anna -Elsanna- (en esta historia no son hermanas, así que no hay incesto) Advertencia de Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c 

POV Anna

Capítulo 1

Bajé del taxi, estaba lloviendo y corrí los pocos metros para entrar al edificio. El vigilante me saludó con una sonrisa, como siempre, se la devolví amable. Caminé al ascensor y apreté el botón para subir, de inmediato se abrió la puerta y entré, toqué el botón del piso 5 y esperé con cierta impaciencia el llegar a mi destino. Se abrieron las puertas y rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso, abrí y entré al departamento, miré el reloj y faltaba justo una hora para que Kristoff pasara por mí, así que de inmediato me metí al baño y me di una rápida ducha. Terminé de arreglarme justo 5 minutos antes de las 8, salí de la habitación y me senté en el sillón a esperarlo. Me di cuenta que el botón de la contestadora estaba en rojo y parpadeando, señal de que tenía un mensaje, así que lo presioné y escuché la dulce voz de mi novio.

Kristoff: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Anna!, mi amor, no sabes cómo lamento no poder llevarte hoy a cenar, pero, es imprescindible para la empresa que cierre hoy este contrato, representa muchos millones y por más que le supliqué a Olaf que enviara a alguien más no quiso, me reitero que sólo yo podía convencer al cliente, te prometo que te lo recompensaré, recuerda que te amo.

Cerré los ojos resignada y dejé caer mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, que inconveniente resulta que tu cumpleaños caiga en un martes y que la única persona que tienes cerca para celebrarlo tenga que cumplir con un compromiso laboral. Deseé en ese momento seguir viviendo con Hans, al menos tendría compañía, entonces recordé que odiaba muchas cosas de su ciudad y además no tendría el magnífico empleo que ahora tenía que, aparte de disfrutar, me permite darme varios lujos.

Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, busqué en la alacena de abajo y encontré una botella de vodka a la mitad, la saqué y la coloqué en la mesa, abrí el frigorífico saqué unos hielos, un zumo de naranja y de la alacena de arriba un vaso. Coloqué un par de hielos en éste, un poco de vodka y llené el vaso con el zumo. "Feliz cumpleaños Anna", me dije y alcé mi vaso, como brindando con el aire, y le di un trago considerable.

Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse un poco de música, era mi cumpleaños número 21 y lo estaba celebrando sola, lo que orilló a que hiciera un recuento de mi vida, a decir verdad, la gran mayoría de mis cumpleaños habían sido aburridos, a excepción del número 18 que Hans me organizó una fiesta sorpresa. En general, mi vida era bastante monótona, centrada básicamente en mi trabajo y en mi novio, un importante corredor de bolsa que me dedicaba las pocas horas que su trabajo le permitía, en cuanto a amigas, sólo dos, una casada y la otra madre soltera, genial, no tenía opciones de con quién pasar este cumpleaños.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de esas cavilaciones, me levanté y tomé mi bolso que había dejado en el mueble junto a la puerta, empecé a buscarlo y entonces encontré con que entretenerme un rato, mi bolso era un completo desorden. Justo cuando tomé el celular dejo de sonar, era mi mamá Ariel, al menos este año lo recordó, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar a mi alocada madre, así que volví a sentarme en el comedor y me preparé otro vodka con zumo...

Vacié todo el contenido de mi bolso sobre la mesa, había un gran surtido, entradas de cine, notas de restaurantes, servilletas, mentas, plumas, pintalabios, tarjetas, así que empecé a seleccionar lo que podría servirme y lo que era basura. De pronto, una servilleta con algo escrito llamó mi atención, era un número de móvil y una frase escrita debajo, "Clave: ¿Estás libre esta noche?", entonces recordé la conversación fortuita que había tenido con una chica en el baño de aquel bar al que fui con unos compañeros de la oficina tres semanas atrás. Ya con unas copas encima me quejé de la poca atención de mi novio, ella sacó una servilleta y anotó esos datos, "no te vas a arrepentir, sólo di la clave y entrarás al paraíso, la chica es una diosa y te aseguro que es mucho mejor que cualquier hombre y te dejará sin sentido".

Mire fijamente la servilleta, releí varias veces el número y la frase, era una locura, citar a una completa desconocida tan sólo por la inmensa soledad que sentía y, además con qué fines, no iríamos a cenar precisamente, esa chica me había dejado muy claras cuáles eran las habilidades de su "amiga", como la llamó. ¿Y qué más daba hacer una locura en mi cumpleaños?, siempre he sido una chica muy correcta, ni siquiera me fui de excursión en la escuela y siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones, nunca les había dado un dolor de cabeza a mis padres y mi jefa siempre alababa mi sentido de la responsabilidad, así que al diablo con todo, tenía derecho a divertirme, además ya estaba maquillada y arreglada

Nerviosa tomé mi teléfono, digité los números, pero al momento de presionar el botón de llamar me acobardé y entonces terminé presionando el de colgar, repetí el mismo procedimiento varias veces mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con cada intento. Bebí el último trago de la bebida y me dio el valor que me faltaba, así que finalmente presioné el botón de llamar mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y hasta podía escucharlos. Sonó una vez, dos, tres, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, era martes y seguramente ella tenía una vida y asuntos que atender, estaba por colgar cuando una hermosa voz dulce me dijo

- "hola" -

Me quedé muda, mis manos sudaban y creo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios,

- "hola" - volvió a decir la extraña ahora con un tono más sensual.

– ¿Estás libre está noche? – dije atropelladamente cerrando los ojos como si ella me estuviera viendo.

– Sí, ¿en dónde nos vemos? – respondió y casi pude asegurar que sonreía.

– No lo sé, tú dime – no iba a citarla en mi departamento, alguien podría verla.

– ¿Te queda cerca el Hotel Arendelle? – muy conveniente, cómo no se me ocurrió.

– Como a 20 minutos – dije no muy segura, no lo identificaba bien, en realidad ni recuerdo donde es exactamente.

– Te veo en el lobby en media hora, ¿te parece bien?

– Sí, claro – con suerte si el tráfico me lo permitía.

– ¿Cómo te reconozco?

– Mido como 1.60, pelo rojizo, ojos verdes, mi vestido es azul y uso una chaqueta negra al igual que mis botas y yo, ¿cómo te reconozco a ti?

– Simplemente lo sabrás, en media hora te veo.

Escuche el tun, tun, tun que indicaba que ella había colgado primero. Metí lo indispensable a mi bolso, como un labial, mi monedero y mis llaves, tomé mi abrigo y salí prácticamente corriendo. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era completamente insensato, una total locura, una cita en un hotel con una desconocida que igual y podría ser una psicópata. Pero ya lo había hecho y además mi número había quedado registrado en su celular, si no me aparecía seguramente me buscaría para reprocharme.

Tomé un taxi y le indiqué la dirección, exactamente 25 minutos después estaba yo cruzando la puerta del hotel, uno de cinco estrellas, por cierto, jamás me imaginé que ahí te alquilaran una habitación sólo por una noche. Tomé un gran respiro mientras caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, y, ¿si era una tomada de pelo?, ¿una broma?, la chica que me dio el teléfono sólo la había visto una vez en mi vida y por lo que recordaba ya estaba pasadita de copas. Definitivamente había perdido el juicio, estaba por salir del lugar cuando alguien susurró en mi oído.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – el sonido de su voz erizó mi piel.

Asentí con la cabeza, aquella intensa sensación que su aliento produjo en mi oreja no me permitió hablar y eso que todavía no me tocaba. Volteé y me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás; alta, delgada, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el mar, cabello rubio llegando al blanco, y con una sonrisa cautivadora, vestía un pantalón negro de cuero que hacía notar su lindas piernas, unas botas con un gran taco y un abrigo negro, en verdad era una diosa. Me ofreció su brazo y nerviosa lo tomé. Caminamos en silencio al elevador. Subimos al piso 15 y recorrimos el pasillo hasta la última habitación. Deslizó la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió, me dejó pasar primero, además de hermosa olía exquisitamente. Entro detrás de mí, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

– ¿Cómo me contactaste? – preguntó mientras yo caminaba al centro de la habitación.

– Una… amiga me dio tu número – no consideré buena idea decirle la verdad.

– ¿Te explico las reglas? – dijo con un tono de solemnidad.

– No… sólo me dijo la clave. – respondí volteándome y encarándola.

– Bien, regla número 1, no nombres, no me dirás el tuyo ni yo te diré el mío; regla número 2, no preguntas personales, nada que pueda dar indicios de quienes somos en realidad, ¿entendido?

– Sí, no nombres, no preguntas personales – repetí como si fuera una alumna.

Se acercó a mí, mi corazón se disparó más de lo que ya estaba, me quitó el abrigo y comenzó a acariciarme un brazo con el dorso de su mano, como acto reflejo cerré los ojos, sentí como acariciaba el otro brazo con la yema de sus dedos, lo próximo que sentí fueron sus tibios labios recorriendo mi cuello mientras me sujetaba por la cintura, yo subí mis manos por su pechos y quise tocarlos pero la vergüenza pudo más conmigo así que solo atine a abrazarla por el cuello, estaba perdiéndome en sus caricias, ¿cómo era posible que una desconocida estuviera excitándome de esa manera?

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y bajo lentamente el cierre de mi vestido mientras sus labios subían por mi mentón hasta llegar a los míos, me besó despacio y suavemente, yo correspondí un tanto frenética, me estaban matando sus caricias y había deseado, como nunca antes, sentir su boca unida a la mía. Le quité el abrigo y lo tiré en el suelo, ella comenzó a bajar lentamente mi vestido en tanto yo intentaba quitarle su polera sin dejar de besarnos, el vestido cayó al suelo y yo levanté los pies para librarme completamente de él y lo aventé al igual que su polera.

Entonces, ella besó uno de mis hombros mientras sus manos desabrochaban el sostén y me lo quitaba por completo, besó uno de mis senos mientras acariciaba el otro con movimientos circulares, yo estaba ya jadeando y tenía mis manos enterradas en su cabello. Subió por mi cuello con besos cortos hasta volver a besarme en los labios y me dirigió hacia la cama, me tendió en ella y se colocó encima de mí, fue besando mi cuello nuevamente y siguió bajando por entre mis senos, continuó hacia mi ombligo y sentí como sus manos me quitaban la única prenda que me quedaba. Abrí la boca cuando sentí que besaba la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo, con las manos apreté las sabanas y un fuerte gemido se me escapó que, incluso, me sorprendió, yo era del tipo silencioso en esas cuestiones, pero sus caricias me estaban enloqueciendo, de pronto sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriendo cada minúscula parte de mi cuerpo, estaba llegando al clímax, otro sonido escapó de mi boca y apreté aún más las sabanas.

Mi respiración y mi pulso estaban a mil y trataba de controlarlos, vi como ella se levantaba y se terminaba de desnudar, luego de eso subió a la cama acarició mis piernas con sus manos hasta llegar a la cadera, acarició mi pelvis y no sé qué botón encendió, pero sentí una fuerte necesidad de tenerla dentro, así que abrí mis piernas y sentí como introducía un dedo allí, me aferré a su espalda mientras ella movía constantemente su dedo dentro de mí, besando alternadamente mis senos, a decir verdad, mis gemidos eran los que inundaban la habitación, jamás había sentido lo que ahora estaba experimentando, introdujo un segundo dedo y aceleró sus movimientos mientras yo estaba llegando al orgasmo, paro en seco, lo que hizo que le reclamara entre jadeos, pude ver completamente su rostro sonriente, puso una pierna encima de una de las mías y empezó a hacer movimientos, haciéndonos rosar nuestro sexos, mis manos rascuñaban su espalda mientras le suplicaba por más, sus movimientos se volvieron rápidos y de pronto me envolvió una sensación totalmente desconocida y nueva para mí, era el éxtasis total, creo que hasta luces de colores pude ver. Se dejó caer rendida sobre mí, estábamos empapadas en sudor. Cuando controló un poco su respiración, se acostó a mi lado, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, yo trataba de recobrar el aliento y el sentido de las cosas, entonces ella se levantó de la cama.

– ¿Te vas ya? – pregunté casi con pánico.

– Sí – se dirigió al baño – pero tú puedes quedarte, la habitación ya está pagada – agregó.

– Espera… tú… – no supe como formular la pregunta para que no sonara personal.

– Regla número tres: no lazos afectivos – dijo y entró al baño.

¿Así que eso era todo? Sexo casual entre dos extrañas, sin compromisos de ninguna índole, sin explicaciones ni interrogantes, sonaba sencillo y simple. Suspiré, sin duda alguna era el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, sonriente y satisfecha abracé la almohada y me quedé profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 2

Anna POV

La alarma incesante de mi celular me despertó, abrí los ojos y por un instante me sorprendí al ver que no estaba en mi recámara, entonces recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no pude evitar reírme como una niña después de haber hecho una gran travesura. Me levanté y no había ningún rastro de ella, ni siquiera una nota "regla número 3: no lazos afectivos", recordé que lo había dicho muy claramente, así que recogí mi ropa, me vestí y salí de la habitación, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Al dar un paso fuera del hotel sentí el aire fresco de la mañana pero extrañamente lo sentí diferente esta vez, hasta cerré los ojos por unos segundos para disfrutarlo, algo había cambiado en mí después de esa noche.

Eran las 9:30 cuando entre a la oficina, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde en el año que tenía trabajando ahí, de inmediato vi el enorme arreglo floral que estaba sobre mi escritorio y que dejaba muy por debajo el ramo de rosas que había recibido ayer, sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba al pensar de quien podría ser. En cuanto Aurora me vio entrar, me siguió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras yo tomaba la nota que tenía el arreglo.

"Mi amor, en verdad perdóname por no haber podido estar contigo ayer, pero te prometo que festejaremos tu cumpleaños, aún no sé exactamente cuándo pero considéralo un hecho. Con todo mi amor, Kristoff".

Claro, ¿quién más podría enviarme flores que no fuera mi novio?, no sé cómo pude pensar por unos instantes que había sido la desconocida de anoche "no nombres, nada que pueda dar un indicio de quienes somos en realidad", recordé las reglas y tenía que recordarlas a menudo si quería que eso siguiera funcionando, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando?, ¿acaso iba a volver a llamarla?, sonreí y sacudí la cabeza tratando de disipar esas ideas que me rondaban.

– A ver amiga, cuéntamelo todo, con lujo de detalles, sabes que soy una morbosa – exclamó Aurora ansiosa oliendo las flores.

– ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – pregunté rodeando el escritorio para sentarme en la silla frente a ella.

– ¡Dios!, ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, llegas media hora tarde, te llega este hermosísimo arreglo floral y además traes un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa en la cara que jamás te había visto, la celebración de tu cumpleaños debió ser memorable, Kristoff debió lucirse y recompensarte en grande, así que quiero los detalles ahora mismo – dijo más emocionada y se sentó recargando su cabeza en ambas manos mirándome.

Y, sin saber, mi amiga le había atinado perfectamente a la descripción de la celebración, realmente había sido memorable, pero, ignoraba que Kristoff no tuvo nada que ver con ello. Aurora era además de mi compañera de trabajo, mi mejor amiga, a los pocos días de conocerme, me contó cómo había huido el papá de su hija después de saber que estaba embarazada y, de ahí, una gran confianza surgió entre las dos, pero a pesar de eso, dudé si era buena idea compartirle lo que había hecho en mi cumpleaños, ella sentía gran simpatía por Kristoff y siempre me decía que éramos la pareja perfecta. No, definitivamente aquella aventura era mejor mantenerla en secreto.

– Pues, temo desilusionarte porque no hubo tal celebración, el arreglo se debe a que, precisamente, Kristoff no pudo llegar para llevarme a cenar.

– Él siempre tan detallista – dijo sacando una orquídea del arreglo.

– Bueno, de alguna manera intenta recompensar el poco tiempo que pasa a mi lado.

– Sabes que si trabaja tanto es para tener un patrimonio seguro y en algún futuro casarse contigo y darte todo lo que mereces.

– Eso lo sé muy bien, no tienes que convencerme de que es el novio perfecto, sé que lo es y por eso lo amo y acepto que trabaje tanto para poder estar juntos algún día y para siempre.

– Sí… pero, no luces nada enfadada porque tu novio te dejo plantada justo el día de tu cumpleaños, por el contrario, luces radiante, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste anoche?

– Nada, sólo ver televisión y terminarme yo sola media botella de vodka – en ese momento recordé lo perceptiva que es mi amiga y lo mala que soy para las mentiras.

– Sí, claro y yo rezo el rosario todas las tardes llegando del trabajo, eso ni tú te lo creíste.

– Te juro que así fue, sabes que no tengo amigas más que tú y Bella y que jamás iría sola a ningún lado que no sea el supermercado.

– Es que de verdad te ves distinta, hay algo diferente en tus ojos.

– Sólo un año más de edad, y ya déjame ver que tengo pendientes antes de que venga la jefa y nos regañe – dije encendiendo la computadora.

– Está bien, pero te aclaro que no me convenció tu argumento, algo te traes y me lo tendrás que decir tarde o temprano.

– Ok, fui y me acosté con una completa desconocida, ¿satisfecha?

– Jajaja, hay Anna, tampoco te tienes que ir al otro extremo, ambas sabemos que no harías una cosa así – dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Y tenía toda la razón, por algo me llamaba "la siempre correcta Anna", no supe que me había pasado la noche anterior, que había faltado a todos mis principios y valores, pero al recordar sus caricias y sus besos eran razón suficiente para olvidarse hasta de la cordura, incluso de mi propio nombre. Suspiré y miré mi móvil que había dejado al lado del teclado del computador, ¿habría alguna restricción en cuánto al horario?, volví a recordar las reglas y no mencionó nada al respecto. Llevé las manos a mi cara, sentí un rubor intenso en las mejillas, pero, ¿qué me ocurría?, aún no habían pasado ni doce horas de haberlo hecho con ella y yo ya ansiaba que volviera a pasar. "te aseguro que es mucho mejor que cualquier hombre y te dejará sin sentido", recordé las palabras de la chica que me la recomendó y debía reconocer que tenía toda la razón y no sólo por el magnífico sexo que habíamos tenido, sino porque estaba haciéndome perder el sentido de todo. El timbre del teléfono me hizo aterrizar y respondí a la llamada de mi jefa.

Afortunadamente, para mi salud mental, ese día estuvo cargado de bastante trabajo, aunque de repente me reía yo sola porque algún recuerdo me venía a la mente y hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero movía la cabeza y volvía a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo. Eran las 7:30 pm cuando terminé la campaña publicitaria en la que estuve trabajando todo el día, apagué la computadora y saqué mi bolso del cajón del escritorio, tomé mi móvil y lo miré fijamente, ¿sería demasiado desesperado de mi parte volver a llamarla hoy?, ¿ni siquiera dejar pasar un día o dos para volver a buscarla?, pero el solo hecho de volver a recordar sus caricias me excitaba por completo, era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía y no es que el sexo con Kristoff fuera malo, escaso sí, pero cuando lo hacíamos no me podía quejar, al menos no antes de la velada de anoche. Teníamos ya tres años de novios y era con el único que había tenido intimidad, antes de ir a enredarme con esa extraña que me había mostrado una faceta del sexo y de mí misma completamente diferente. Entonces vi que el móvil se encendía anunciando una llamada de él, precisamente.

– Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? – dije mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía de la oficina.

– Bien cariño, ¿y tú?, ¿te gustaron las flores?

– Claro, son hermosas.

– Te dije que te recompensaría, estoy afuera de tu oficina para llevarte a cenar.

– Ok, te veo en cinco minutos, ya voy de salida.

Colgué y apreté el botón del ascensor, al salir del edificio vi el flamante coche negro de mi novio y me subí, le di un ligero beso en los labios y él me abrazó, en ese momento, sentí todo el peso de la culpa, no merecía que lo hubiera engañado, no era justificación su falta de tiempo. Cuando nos separamos, me entregó un pequeño regalo que abrí de inmediato, era un collar hermoso dije en forma de media luna, la culpa se incrementó y la sentí en mi espalda como si fuera una losa pesada y le sonreí avergonzada, no sólo lo había engañado anoche con una desconocida sino todo el día con el pensamiento.

Fuimos a un lindo restaurante de comida italiana y nos sentamos al fondo, ordenamos una botella de vino tinto, ensalada y pasta, brindamos por mi cumpleaños y por el cierre de otro exitoso negocio que él concretaba. Fue una linda velada que me hizo olvidar todos los pensamientos lujuriosos que había tenido durante el día, estaba frente a un hombre real, del cual conocía todo y que además amaba y me amaba. Pagó la cuenta y salimos tomados de la mano del restaurante, nos besamos mientras nos llevaban el coche, que diferentes eran sus besos a los de aquella extraña, el amor debía ser la diferencia, pensé tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Llegamos a mi departamento y lo invité a subir, necesitaba apagar el fuego que me había estado consumiendo todo el día. Entramos tomados de la mano y cuando subimos al ascensor no pude contenerme y lo besé desesperadamente mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa, al llegar al piso de mi departamento Kristoff me miró de forma extraña.

– Pero Anna, nunca antes me habías besado de esa forma – exclamó sorprendido.

– Te necesito – respondí con voz de niña pequeña – y te extraño.

Entramos a mi departamento y volví a besarlo frenéticamente mientras hacía que se sentara sobre el sillón y yo me senté encima de él y comencé a desabrochar su camisa con urgencia, Kristoff me acariciaba la espalda, comencé a besar su cuello, en tanto llegaba al último botón de la camisa, cuando su celular sonó.

– No contestes – supliqué con la voz entrecortada.

– Puede ser importante – replicó tratando de alcanzar el celular en su pantalón.

– Si es importante volverán a llamar – insistí exasperada.

– Perdóname cariño, pero sabes que es mi deber contestar el celular sin importar la hora que sea.

Entonces, me senté molesta a su lado mientras recuperaba el compás de mi respiración y el latido normal de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que era Olaf, su jefe, para recordarle de la importante junta que tenían al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana. En cuanto colgó vi que abrochaba su camisa, yo me llevé una mano al cabello y lo hice para atrás.

– Perdóname mi amor, tengo que irme, mañana tengo que madrugar, la junta es en Nueva York y ya sabes cómo se pone el tráfico para allá.

– Dijiste que me recompensarías – exclamé furiosa cruzándome de brazos.

– Y lo haré, te lo prometo, Olaf va a darme un par de días libres como recompensa al negocio que ayer cerré y viajaremos adonde quieras.

– Eso has venido diciéndome por los últimos seis meses y sigo esperando.

– Te prometo que ahora sí se hará realidad, tú sabes que trabajo por los dos.

– Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que… ¿hace cuánto hicimos el amor?, ¿tres meses?, ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo – agregué frustrada, cuando íbamos en la universidad lo habíamos hecho más veces en una semana que las que lo habíamos hecho en el último año.

– Mi amor, te juro que yo también te extraño y te necesito en ese aspecto, pero tienes que comprender que de este trabajo tendremos todo lo necesario para casarnos y poder mudarnos de Canadá.

– Lo sé y lo comprendo – dije resignada – que descanses y suerte en tu junta.  
– Recuerda que te amo Anna, por favor, eso nunca lo dudes – dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

– Yo también te amo – respondí.

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios y se fue. Yo me quede ahí, sentada en el sillón, resoplando, a pesar de que me sentía frustrada por el rechazo de mi novio, que prefería sus negocios antes de complacer a su novia aunque fuera por cinco minutos, lo que me tenía en realidad mal era el saber a quién era verdaderamente la que necesitaba y deseaba en esos momentos, así que me levanté y saqué el móvil de mi bolso y decidida marqué su número, me importaba un reverendo pepino si pensaba que era una urgida que no podía conseguir una pareja de forma normal, mi cuerpo entero estaba reclamando, ansiando y deseando esos besos y esas caricias que me volvían loca por completo.

"El número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura.

– ¡Maldición!

Grité aventando el móvil al sillón llena de rabia pensando que esas caricias y esos besos que tanto necesitaba estaban siendo entregados a otra perfecta desconocida. Frustrada y resignada me metí a darme una ducha de agua fría.

Al día siguiente, llegué muy temprano a la oficina, ni siquiera había llegado Aurora y eso que siempre es la primera. Encendí el ordenador y revisé mi correo había uno marcado como importante, en el que me recordaban que a las 4 debía entregar las fotos para el folleto de un nuevo perfume de Armani.

– ¡Genial! – exclamé en voz alta, yo con las hormonas hasta el cielo y encima tenía que pasar al menos dos horas eligiendo fotos sensuales y a la vez sutiles.

Tenía otros asuntos pendientes a los que les di prioridad. A la una salí a almorzar con Aurora que me estuvo platicando, emocionada, que estaba preparando la fiesta del cumpleaños número tres de su pequeña Marian, justo una conversación como esa era la que necesitaba, algo completamente inocente que mitigara mis bajas pasiones que seguro aumentarían a la hora de estar escogiendo las fotos para el dichoso folleto.

Al regresar, me encerré en mi oficina y me dispuse a hacer el trabajo que había estado postergando toda la mañana, después de revisar miles de fotos para elegir las diez que aparecerían se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Como el lugar donde las llevaría estaba un poco alejado, le diría a mi jefa que ya no regresaría y llamaría a aquella extraña para volver a encontrarnos, no podía demorarla un día más, me urgía volver a sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus besos en mi boca y su olor embriagándome.

Eran las 5:15 cuando salí del edificio donde llevé las fotos, no entendí como es que me citaron a las 4 y me hicieron esperar 45 minutos para recibirlas. En cuanto estuve en la calle saqué el móvil y a toda prisa busqué su número y lo marqué, escuché el primer repique y mi corazón se aceleró al 100%.

– Hola – escuché decir a esa voz suave y refinada que me alteraba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dije, pero, esta vez con un tono sensual, tentándola.

– Sí, te veo en el mismo lugar a las ocho, ¿te parece?

– ¿No podría ser más temprano?, ¿a las 6:30? – estaba necesitada y se lo hice saber.

– Lo siento, me es imposible a esa hora.

– Bien, entonces a las ocho – no me quedo más remedio que aceptar.

– A las ocho, en el lobby, cerca de los elevadores.

Y volvió a colgar primero, sin darme tiempo a decir algo más, en ese minuto me arrepentí de haber mostrado mi urgencia, seguro ella tenía una vida y un trabajo, al menos, yo tendría tiempo suficiente para ir mejor arreglada esta vez. Le hice la parada a un taxi y le indique el domicilio de mi departamento.

Al llegar, me dirigí al armario y saqué un vestido rojo, de tirantes delgados cruzado por la parte de atrás y que me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, era atrevido y por eso no lo había estrenado, pero para esta ocasión era perfecto. Abrí el cajón de la ropa interior y por más que revolví, no encontré prendas lo suficientemente sensuales, miré el reloj y faltaban quince minutos para las seis, así que tenía tiempo de sobra y me dirigí hacia una tienda de ropa interior que quedaba a diez minutos de mi departamento.

Mientras caminaba pensaba que estaba completamente loca, cómo era posible que estuviera yendo a ex profeso a comprarme ropa, sólo para tratar de impresionar a una completa desconocida que seguramente conocía miles de modelitos de todos colores y formas. Suspiré un tanto desilusionada, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que la conocí y para ella yo era una más en su lista. Entré a la tienda sacudiendo mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, lo mejor era concentrarse sólo en la diversión.

Me miré al espejo y casi no me reconocí, me había recogido el cabello y me había maquillado más que de costumbre, con un intenso rojo carmesí en los labios y cubierta por aquel vestido que llevaba un par de años guardado en el armario, en definitiva estaba muy alejada de la correcta Anna, de la chica que todos conocían y algunos hasta admiraban "nadie es perfecto" me dije mirándome fijamente. Vi el reloj y eran justo 7:30, tomé mi abrigo, me lo puse y lo cerré por completo, no iba a salir vestida así a la calle y que todos me vieran.

Tardo en pasar un taxi libre y a las ocho en punto estaba cruzando la puerta del hotel, esperando y deseando que no me reconociera la recepcionista, pero, al voltear discretamente, me di cuenta que era una chica diferente a la de la otra ocasión. Caminé hasta los elevadores y no había señales de ella. Empecé a hacer respiraciones para tratar de calmarme, temía que el corazón se me saliera de un momento a otro por las intensas palpitaciones que sentía en el pecho. Volteé cuando sentí una intensa mirada que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara, ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto en mí?

– Buenas noches – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

– Buenas noches – respondí perdiéndome en esos ojos hermosos.

Ella me sonrió divertida, quizá por la expresión de mi rostro, apretó el botón del ascensor y entramos, yo me paré al fondo mientras ella presionaba el botón del piso 15 de nuevo, ya no podía resistir las ganas de besarla y acariciarla y estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, cuando hablo y me hizo notar algo que había pasado desapercibido.

– En este hotel hay cámaras en los ascensores, por seguridad – señaló levantando la vista hacia una esquina y distinguí perfectamente la figura negra y circular que sobresalía del techo.

– Entiendo – pasé saliva sintiendo como el rubor inundaba mis mejillas – pero, no iba a intentar nada extraño – agregué tontamente.

Ella soltó una risita y movió la cabeza, seguramente el deseo se me notaba en los ojos, en la postura y en todo mi cuerpo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y mi corazón latió aún más aprisa, estaba a escasos minutos de volver a tener lo que había estado esperando por dos días completos. Miré ansiosa como deslizaba la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, era la misma habitación de la otra noche. Me cedió el paso de nuevo y entró cerrando la puerta. Ni siquiera dejé que diera un paso más, me abalancé y la recargué en la puerta para besarla con toda la urgencia que sentía, mi cuerpo se estremeció completamente al sentir su tibia lengua que se unía a la mía en movimientos frenéticos y desesperados mientras sus manos desabotonaban el abrigo y me lo quitaba. Me separó para mirarme y sonrió satisfecha al verme con aquel vestido.

– Wow – exclamó lamiéndose los labios – ese vestido sí que te queda bien, muy bien.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunté dándome una vuelta lentamente.

– Por supuesto, aunque a decir verdad se verá mejor en el suelo.

Se acercó y me tomó por la cintura, con la punta de su lengua lamió mi oreja izquierda y exhaló haciendo que su aliento entrara y me provocara una cálida sensación que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta arquearlo. Bajó lamiendo hasta mi cuello y, una vez ahí, me dio pequeños besos mientras colocaba sus dedos en los tirantes del vestido y los bajaba, al llegar a la altura de mis senos deslizó hasta éstos sus manos y los masajeó por encima de la delgada tela del vestido, mis manos estaban sobre sus codos sujetándolos fuertemente, sentía que me desvanecería por las intensas sensaciones que sus caricias me estaban provocando.

Bajó su cabeza para lamer y besar el inicio de mis senos, hice la cabeza hacia atrás y después sujeté con mis manos su cara y la llevé hacia la mía para volver a besarla apasionadamente, una de sus manos bajó hacia mi muslo y la metió por debajo del vestido hasta mi nalga que masajeó. Dejamos de besarnos para tomar aliento, dirigí mi boca a su cuello y lo lamí hasta llegar a su oreja.

– Quiero que nos volvamos una– susurré, mientras con una mano acariciaba su parte más vulnerable por encima del pantalón notando cuan mojada se había puesto.

Presurosa, desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé, mientras ella terminaba por sacarse su polera y su sostén. Ella se terminó de quitar el pantalón y se dispuso a sacarme por completo el vestido, desesperadamente me saque las ultimas prendas y ella se colocó encima mío introduciendo dos dedos de golpes. Esta ocasión el gemido que escapó de mi boca fue más fuerte, ella sonrió satisfecha mientras movía fuertemente sus dedos dentro de mí, acto seguido paro en seco como anteriormente lo había hecho, se saco la ultima prenda que la cubria y cruzo nuestras piernas para que rocemos nuestros sexos. Ella puso su cara sobre mi hombro y jadeaba justo en mi oreja volviéndome completamente loca, yo acariciaba su espalda y me movía frenéticamente incluso más rápido que ella, al parecer lo noto aceleró sus movimientos mientras me besaba y mordisqueaba mis labios, rompí el beso al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo para liberar el grito que estaba en mi garganta. Ella se rió.

– Sshhh, van a pensar que te estoy matando – dijo sobre mi boca que permanecía abierta, con esa voz dulce y ahora retorcida por la excitación.

– Y lo estás haciendo… de placer – dije sin ningún pudor, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo el significado de esa palabra.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c 

Capítulo 3

Anna POV

– Sshhh, van a pensar que te estoy matando – dijo sobre mi boca que permanecía abierta, con esa voz dulce y ahora retorcida por la excitación.

– Y lo estás haciendo… de placer – dije sin ningún pudor, a estas alturas había olvidado por completo el significado de esa palabra.

Me quedé unos minutos recargada sobre ella, tratando de controlar mi respiración y después me senté a su lado, no pude evitar suspirar fuertemente y ella me miró.

– ¿Ya te vas? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

– ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

– No, es sólo que… bueno… la otra vez…

– Aún es temprano.

– ¿Sabes?, tengo una duda – dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

– Dila, sólo recuerda que nada personal.

– No lo es… – estaba buscando las palabras correctas para hacer esa pregunta que me llenaba de vergüenza – bueno, como te diste cuenta, mi amiga no me explicó gran cosa y pues… yo me preguntaba si… – sentí que las mejillas me ardían por el rubor.

– ¿Si qué? – preguntó poniéndome más nerviosa porque me miraba fijamente.

– Pues… si hay… es decir… tengo que… pagarte – finalmente lo dije mirando hacia mis manos que jugaban con la colcha.

– ¿Te refieres a dinero? – dijo sonriendo divertida y yo quise que la tierra me tragara.

– Sí – respondí titubeante.

– ¿Y tú crees que la otra ocasión me hubiera ido sin mi pago?

– Supongo que no – reflexioné que me hubiera llamado para cobrarme.

– No soy una prostituta, si es lo que piensas, esto es sólo placer para ambas y créeme, no hay dinero suficiente para retribuirlo.

Me quedé muda, no me esperaba esa respuesta, en verdad tenía toda la razón, no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pagarle todas esas intensas sensaciones que me hacía sentir. Vi que se levantó y tomó su pantalón del suelo y su polera, se vistió y solo me dijo un "no estaré disponible hasta el lunes por la noche", diablos creo que la hice enojar.

-0-

Eran las once de la mañana y yo jugaba con un lápiz golpeándolo contra mi escritorio, no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, había sido una espectacular noche que terminó con una estúpida pregunta que la hiso enojar seguro, "no estaré disponible hasta el lunes por la noche", recordé que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, así que, uniendo eso a lo de que no lo hacía por dinero, llegué a la conclusión de que era casada, ¿qué otra razón habría para que no pudiéramos vernos en fin de semana?, no sabría si podía soportarlo, apenas era viernes y faltaban muchas horas para las ocho de la noche del lunes y eso si me respondía el celular, "claro que siempre hay otras opciones… puedes acariciarte pensando en mí", había agregado mientras abría la puerta.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Aurora entrando a mi oficina.

– Sí, ¿por qué?

– Llevas como media hora haciendo lo mismo, vas a terminar por aboyar el escritorio.

– No seas exagerada – exclamé con una sonrisa.

– Te noto… algo ansiosa, no sueles jugar con los lápices muy a menudo y menos por tanto tiempo, ¿problemas con Kristoff?

– No, con él todo bien, estoy un poco bloqueada con el slogan de esta campaña.

– Será que la señora inspiración anda de vacaciones – le sonreí mirando hacia arriba – por cierto, hoy no podré ir a almorzar contigo, iré con Bernardo

– ¿El contador? – dije sorprendida, habían tenido un par de altercados poco agradables.

– Sí, pero no es lo que tú piensas, su hermano administra un salón de fiestas infantiles y quizá me consiga un descuento para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marian

– Sí, claro, por supuesto, algo parecido me dijiste de, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?, ah sí Sebastián, y si terminaron en su oficina pero no precisamente haciendo negocios.

– Bueno, tú porque tienes un novio maravilloso y no sabes lo que es querer sentirse mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, sentirse deseada.

– No, no lo sé puesto que todos los días duermo con mi novio – dije irónica.

– Al menos tienes un novio – dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Sí, lo tenía, pero no me hacía sentir deseada, al menos, no como aquella extraña que anoche me había mirado de una forma que me hizo temblar, que me hizo sentir deseada como nunca antes, con un fuego incesante en sus ojos. Tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, no podía seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro y necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, pero Aurora no era opción, seguramente me regañaría por engañar al perfecto novio que al menos yo sí tengo, entonces pensé en Bella y recordé que me había contado del pequeño desliz que había tenido en aquella reunión de ex compañeros de la preparatoria, sí, ella era la ideal para escucharme y quizá hasta aconsejarme. Entonces tomé el teléfono y le marqué, afortunadamente su oficina estaba a tres cuadras de la mía y la invité a almorzar, de inmediato notó mi tono de angustia en la voz y me dijo que nos veíamos a la una en punto en un restaurante que estaba en contra esquina de mi oficina.

Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba ahí, se levantó, nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla y después ella me dio un abrazo de consuelo.

– A ver Anna, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

– No sé por dónde empezar, es complicado.

– De eso me puedo dar cuenta en seguida, traes una cara como si hubieras cometido un delito – dijo colocando su mano en mi mentón y me movió la cabeza.

– ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? – interrumpió el camarero.

– Sí, un agua mineral y una ensalada de atún, pero por favor ponga el atún a un lado, no encima de la lechuga.

– Enseguida, con permiso.

– A ver ahora sí, cuéntame.

– Engañé a Kristoff– solté sin siquiera prepararla para la noticia.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – exclamó abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Lo que oíste, me acosté con otro persona – acepté avergonzada.

– Pero, ¿cuándo?, ¿quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?

– El día de mi cumpleaños… y ayer – dije jugando con el tenedor para evitar mirarla.

– ¡Anna!, te desconozco, no te estoy criticando, soy la menos indicaba para eso, simplemente no doy crédito, tú siempre has sido tan… correcta.

– Lo sé, lo sé, yo tampoco doy crédito, pero – suspiré sin poder evitarlo – Bella, no tienes idea de las miles de sensaciones que me hace sentir, ha descubierto partes tan sensibles en mi cuerpo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

– Wow, amiga, pocos hombres tienen ese don, pero aún no me has respondido quién es ni de dónde lo conoces.

Pasé saliva, una cosa era contarle el desliz y otra muy diferente decirle que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era en realidad la implicada, además de que no le diría que engañe a mi novio no exactamente con un hombre si no con una Mujer, supuse que debería creer que fue con un hombre. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el mesero y colocó el plato frente a mí, lo cual me permitió pensar por unos segundos e inventar una historia, sólo esperaba sonar convincente.

– Es un cliente de la agencia, bueno, ella… No él, su asistente, un día hablamos y me dio su tarjeta, la encontré el día de mi cumpleaños y como estaba sola, lo llamé y terminamos en un hotel y me lo hizo de una forma que… que ayer me orilló a volver a verlo.

– ¿Tan bien estuvo?

– Bien es poco para describirlo, magnífico, Bella, me hizo gritar, me hizo ver lucecitas, lo juro, sabía exactamente que partes de mi cuerpo tocar y cómo volverme loca.

– Felicidades amiga, pocas mujeres llegan a conocer y disfrutar del buen sexo.

– Sí, pero, me asusta.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque me está creando una especie de necesidad que no es adecuada, entró muy fácil a mi vida y con esa facilidad puede salir de ella, y, ¿qué haré después?

– Anna, si vas a seguir con esto, te debe quedar muy claro algo, disfruta del momento sin pensar en el después, no te enganches, entiendo cómo te sientes después de experimentar lo que viviste y sientas esas ansias, a mí me pasó con Adam y fue lo que me orilló a casarme con él, pero, a veces me pregunto si eso es suficiente, si es lo único que tenemos en común, la verdad hablamos poco, así que mentalízate que es sexo y nada más, que durará lo que tenga que durar y que después podrás seguir con tu vida.

– Tienes razón, además, creo que es casado, me dijo que no podíamos vernos el fin de semana.

– Seguramente, te repito, disfruta del momentos con él y ya.

– Pero, me siento mal por Kristoff, él no se merece algo así.

– No es cuestión de merecer o no, reconozcamos que él tiene descuidada su relación, no es por intrigar, sabes que no me gusta pero, ¿no tendrá él a alguien más, también?, eso de trabajar casi 24 por 7 está medio raro.

– No lo sé, no lo creo, él no es así… si Aurora te escuchara ya se hubiera infartado.

– Pero yo no lo tengo en un pedestal como ella y, a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el susodicho con el que te estás viendo?

– ..Jack... – dije al leer ese nombre en la solapa de uno de los meseros que pasó.

Y entonces pensé que era una mejor forma de llamarla en lugar de haber guardado su número con las letras CD, siglas de completa desconocida. Bella me sonrió sincera, mientras movía la cabeza y los ojos, había sido una buena idea confiar en ella, me ayudó a liberarme de la carga que traía sobre mis hombros y creo que hasta mis ansias de estar con ella disminuyeron un poco.

– Un consejo, metete a un gimnasio, te ayudara a liberar energía.

– No te burles.

– No es burla, es en serio, podrás mitigar las ganas cuando no puedas verlo.

Me quedé más tiempo de lo necesario en mi oficina, ya que Kristoff había ido a Chicago a cerrar un negocio y regresaría hasta el domingo, entonces recordé las palabras de Bella, ¿cabría la posibilidad de que él tuviera una amante?, ¿acaso por eso no quería tener relaciones conmigo?, ¿qué estaba pasando con nuestra relación?, ¿debía dejarlo?, no, yo conocía a Kristoff mejor que eso y sabía que no sería capaz, claro que yo tampoco era capaz y justo era lo que estaba haciendo.

Llegué a mi departamento como a las nueve, me puse el pijama y me senté a ver televisión mientras me comía un tazón de cereales. Estaba cambiando de canal en canal y en uno había una escena erótica, parecía que todo estaba confabulando en mi contra o quizá sería que ahora prestaba más atención a esas cosas por lo alteradas que traía las hormonas. Me quedé viendo la escena hasta que terminó, en condiciones normales le hubiera cambiado pero ahora me dio morbo, sacudí la cabeza y decidí darme un baño.

Estaba parada debajo de la regadera y terminé de lavarme el cabello, pasé mi mano por mi cuello y no pude evitar pensar en ella, "puedes acariciarte pensando en mí", sólo con recordar su voz mi cuerpo se excitaba, así que me dejé llevar. Bajé mi mano hasta mis senos y los acaricié pensando que era su mano, viendo su rostro en mi mente, reviviendo sus jadeos en mi oreja. Dejé que mi mano viajara más abajo, acaricié mi abdomen de la forma en que ella lo hacía y noté que estaba funcionando, estaba ya jadeando mientras sentía que el agua tibia acariciaba mi espalda. Me recargué en la pared y lo frío del azulejo hizo que arqueara un poco mi cuerpo y entonces comencé a acariciar mi parte más íntima mientras me concentraba en ella, en sus facciones, en sus labios besando los míos, en su tibio cuerpo, en sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí, en cómo nos hacíamos una, era increíble la forma en que podía recordar todo y más increíble aún que mi cuerpo respondiera a esos recuerdos, abrí los labios y emití un gemido cuando sentí que terminaba, no había sido tan intenso como si hubiera estado con ella, pero lo había disfrutado muchísimo más que en otras ocasiones.

El sábado me levante a las nueve, después de desayunar, eché la ropa a la lavadora e hice todo el aseo del departamento a demasiada conciencia, a decir verdad, necesitaba estar lo más ocupada que se pudiera. Seguí el consejo de Bella e hice un poco de ejercicio, por la noche vi una película cursi para evitarme malos pensamientos.

El domingo fui a casa de Aurora y estuve jugando un rato con Marian. Por la tarde me llamó Kristoff y fuimos al cine. Vimos una película de acción, se me ocurrieron un par de cosas poco decentes mientras estaba en la sala abrazada a él, pero lo vi tan concentrado en la pantalla que preferí no intentar nada, se estaba divirtiendo y con eso me conformaba, al menos, no estaba pensando en sus negocios en ese momento. Cenamos hamburguesas y después me llevó a mi casa, me despedí en el coche sin invitarlo a subir al departamento, estaba muy cansada y él tampoco se veía muy interesando en acompañarme, quizá Bella tenía razón en eso de la amante y extrañamente deseé que fuera verdad, eso disminuiría un poco mi culpa.

Al fin era lunes y el día se me estaba haciendo eterno, cada media hora estaba tentada a marcarle a "Jack", pero ella había sido muy específica en el horario, así que esperé hasta que fueran las 7:15 de la tarde. Dudé un momento con el móvil en la mano, pero, qué más daba lo que pensara de mí, no sabía quién era yo en realidad, creo que con ella me transformaba en otra persona, así que con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa y con las manos temblorosas le marqué.

– Hola – respondió con esa voz que me encantaba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dije otra vez con tono sensual.

– Sí, misma hora, mismo lugar.

– Bien, ahí te veo.

Y ahora fui yo la primera en colgar. Tomé mi bolso y mi abrigo del respaldo del asiento, entonces reparé en que hubiera ido a cambiarme de ropa, traía un traje sastre que no lucía muy seductor que digamos, suspiré y me puse en marcha al conocido hotel.

Eran las 8:25 y no había señas de ella, resoplé y me dirigí a la salida, iba a mitad del lobby cuando la vi entrar y mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato, jamás me imaginé que una persona pudiera alterarme de tal manera. Me sonrió seductoramente y en cuanto estuvo a mi lado me ofreció su brazo.

– Disculpa la tardanza, tuve un contratiempo.

– Entiendo – estaba aprendiendo a hablar poco con ella.

Llegamos a la reconocida habitación, dejé mi bolso sobre la mesa y sentí como me abrazaba por atrás y pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Me besó el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la blusa. Me quitó el abrigo y me volteó, me miró con fuego en los ojos, en ellos había el mismo deseo que en los míos, me besó apasionadamente en tanto me pegaba a su cuerpo, yo la sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello, para evitar que se me escapara, empezó besando mi cuello, succionó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo mordisqueó un poco, exhalando su tibio aliento.

– ¿Hiciste lo que te sugerí? – preguntó bajando su dedo por mi columna vertebral.

– Sí – exclamé con un hilo de voz.

– Demuéstrame como lo hiciste – susurró después de lamer mi oreja.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté contrariada separándome un poco de ella para mirarla.

– Quiero que te acaricies para mí – solicitó con una seductora mirada.

Estaba petrificada mirándola, sus labios rozaron los míos y su aliento embriagador inundó mi boca hasta la garganta, mientras mi mente trataba de procesar su propuesta. Con un dedo recorrió mis labios sin quitarme la vista de los ojos.

– Vamos, compláceme, quiero ver como lo hiciste – pidió de nuevo.

Entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama, yo sentía que mi corazón se me salía por la boca, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, pero, ella lograba sacar una parte de mí que desconocía que tenía, así que le sonreí seductoramente y comencé a desabrochar mi blusa mientras las yemas de mis dedos acariciaban la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Ella tenía sus ojos fijos en mí y esa era razón suficiente para estar excitada.

Le di la espalda y bajé la blusa de un lado, desnudando uno de mis hombros, después bajé la otra parte y acaricié mi otro hombro, finalmente me quité la blusa y la tiré al suelo, desabroché el sostén y me lo quité. Me di la vuelta con mis manos sobre mis senos que impedían verlos, me los acaricié con los dedos pulgares sin quitarle los ojos de encima, me masajeé los senos y después jugueteé con mis pezones apretándolos un poco y ella colocó su mano sobre su boca conteniendo el gemido de excitación, yo le sonreí, me agradaba demasiado ver que yo era la causante de eso. Nuevamente le di la espalda y bajé el cierre de mi falda que instantes después cayó al suelo, dejando a su vista mis nalgas con un sutil tanga de encaje que comencé a bajar lentamente.

Una vez completamente desnuda me senté en el sillón frente a ella, ya se había sacado el pantalón y se acariciaba a si misma, eso me impulsó y me acaricié el cuello, mi mano bajó por entre mis senos, pasó por mi estómago y finalmente se colocó en mi parte más íntima, me arqueé un poco mientras me frotaba con dos dedos que después inserté y saqué en repetidas ocasiones ya jadeando, cerré los ojos al sentir que casi llegaba al orgasmo cuando, de pronto, ella me detuvo, evitando que eso sucediera. Tomó mis dedos y se los llevó a la boca, los chupó unos instantes, después soltó mi mano y vi como comenzó a bajar a mi intimidad, deposito un beso allí y empezó a lamer lentamente, esto me fascinaba, inserto sus dedos en mí y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente y entonces la detuve obligándola a sacar sus dedos de mí, me miró confundida.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó extrañada

– Lo que me pediste, complacerte – susurré en su oído.

Hice que se sentara en el sillón y yo me senté encima de ella, comencé a quitarle la polera y baje a su cintura donde baje más y quite su ropa interior, le separo las piernas y dirijo mi boca hasta su intimidad, comienzo a lamer toda la zona, y escucho los hermosos gemidos que emitía, luego me quedo jugueteando con mi lengua en la entrada de su vagina mientras que con mis dedos acariciaba el clítoris ya excitado. Inicio penetraciones con la lengua notando que llega al éxtasis, me detengo y al igual como ella lo hacía conmigo antes, juntos nuestros sexos y comenzamos a rosarnos, ahora gemíamos las dos por igual, estaba disfrutando al máximo cuando… un gruñido proveniente de mi estómago hizo que nos detuviéramos y que yo me avergonzará.

– El ejercicio intenso provoca hambre – dijo sonriendo.

– Sí, la falta de alimento también, hoy no comí porque…

– ella arqueó una ceja y entonces recordé las reglas, estaba a punto de dar más información de la necesaria

– No me dio tiempo – terminé diciendo.

– Bueno, podemos pedir servicio a cuarto.

– ¿A esta hora? – pregunté sorprendida, calculé que serían cerca de las diez de la noche.

– En este hotel hay servicio las 24 horas.

Se levantó del sillón y la miré caminar desnuda, tenía un cuerpo delgado, muy bien cuidado, en pocas palabras su cuerpo era perfecto, supuse que hacía ejercicio. Tomó el teléfono y digitó tres números, se volteó hacia mí.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó y después le dijo a quien le respondió que esperara.

– No conozco el menú de aquí, ¿alguna sugerencia?

– Hamburguesa, son lo mejor.

– Bien, una, pero las papas en otro plato, por favor… gracias.

Me miró algo extrañada mientras le repetía a su interlocutor lo que yo le había dicho y pidió otra hamburguesa sin cebolla y dos zumos, entonces, la sorprendida fui yo, no imaginé que fuera a acompañarme. Colgó el teléfono y se acostó sobre la cama, tomó el control remoto y encendió el enorme televisor de pantalla plana, yo me metí al baño a lavarme las manos.

Me miré al espejo, tenía en el rostro una amplia sonrisa, ella surtía un efecto en mí bastante poderoso, todo de ella me afectaba, su olor, su sabor, su cuerpo. Recordé las reglas y decidí quedarme ahí mientras llegaba la comida, preferí eso a salir y soportar su indiferencia. Minutos después salí envuelta en una toalla, no supe porque, pero me daba vergüenza que me viera desnuda si no estábamos teniendo relaciones, ella tenía puesta una bata blanca con el logotipo del hotel y estaba sentada frente a la mesa, las hamburguesas ya habían llegado, así que recorrí la silla frente a ella y me senté y empecé a comer mientras ella hacía lo propio y me miraba.

– Son ricas, ¿verdad? – Preguntó y después se comió una patata,

– Sí, tienen un sabor especial.

– Receta secreta de la casa.

Le sonreí mientras le daba otra mordida a mi hamburguesa, era tan extraño todo esto, de pronto, sentí que su pie acariciaba mi rodilla, cerré los ojos en automático, no podía controlarme cuando sentía su piel rozar la mía, abrí los ojos y me sonreía traviesamente, decidí seguirle el juego, así que tomé la patata que vi, hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y la masticaba lentamente y seductoramente, ella frunció el ceño encantada y se mordió el labio inferior, su pie seguía acariciando mi pierna de la rodilla hacia abajo, abrí un poco las piernas y me deslicé un poco en la silla para que ella pudiera alcanzar la parte interna de mi muslo, tomé la hamburguesa y la mordí suavemente, tratando de que pareciera sensual, ella me miraba y sonreía, noté que respiraba un tanto agitada, al parecer la seducción a través de la comida estaba funcionando.

Terminamos de comer y bebí el zumo que habían llevado, jugueteando sensualmente con la pajita, ella también se bebió el suyo creo que de un solo trago. Se levantó y en un segundo me tenía cargada dirigiéndome a la cama, me arrojo allí y se quitó la bata. Mi respiración ya estaba agitada, necesitaba de ella y con cada encuentro crecía más esa necesidad.

Se acercó a mí completamente desnuda, me quitó la toalla y me besó desesperadamente, nos separamos y me susurro un "esta vez te hare tocar el cielo", iba a responderle pero no pude ya que bajo rápidamente, me abrió mis piernas y me empezó a hacer un sexo oral de dioses, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los muslos y glúteos, una de sus manos la llevo a mi clítoris para estimularlo, con el dedo pulgar se encargaba de ello, me tenía sin poder respirar sus movimientos circulares y zigzagueantes me tenían sin control, rápidamente note como ahora me estaba penetrando con dos dedos en vez de su lengua, mis gemidos inundaban la habitación del hotel, se separó de mí y rápidamente entrelazo nuestras piernas, pero uso una forma diferente, ella estaba encima mío y con sus manos sujeto mis muñeca, allí comenzó a dar pequeños brincos creando una estimulación en mí, ¡Dios! realmente me llevo al cielo, llegamos al orgasmo juntas, se separó y se metió al baño y entonces yo tomé mi sostén y me lo puse, al igual que mi blusa que empecé a abrochar.

– ¿Qué haces? – la escuché decir y me sobresalté.

– Vistiéndome – dije con un tono de voz como si no fuera evidente.

– Aún no terminamos o, ¿ya te tienes que ir?

– No, es sólo que… bueno, entre las reglas y tu actitud, no sé cuándo esto se acaba.

– Cuando veas que yo me visto esa es la señal – dijo fríamente.

Yo debía estarme volviendo loca, esa frialdad, esa indiferencia, esas extrañas reglas, lejos de hacer que saliera corriendo de ahí me plantaban en esa habitación, como un árbol echando raíces. Ella ejercía un extraño embrujo en mí, estaba volviéndome adicta, esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, tomaba alcohol en fiestas, pero nunca he sentido la necesidad de consumirlo sin sentido, el cigarro lo había probado sólo una vez y no me gustó. Pero, al verla ahí, parada frente a mí, mirándome como si me estuviera analizando me hacía desearla, necesitarla y sentirla en mí, eso debía sentir un alcohólico cuando tenía una botella enfrente.

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba, con la punta de su lengua lamió mis labios mientras sus dedos desabrochaban el par de botones que yo había logrado abrochar de mi blusa, la abrió y colocó sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo en tanto introducía su lengua en mi boca y frotaba la mía. Mis manos rodearon su cuello y se lo acariciaron, sentí como desabrochaba mi sostén acariciando de paso la piel de mi espalda, me separé un poco mientras ella me dejaba completamente desnuda de nuevo, sin dejar de besarnos, me empujo a la cama y se tumbó sobre mí, lamió mis senos alternadamente, en tanto su mano acariciaba mi cadera, yo acariciaba su cabello, ella continuó besándome hasta mi cuello, al que le dio ligeras mordidas. La hice darse la vuelta y yo fui ahora la que quedó encima de ella, la besé y lamí el cuello, bajee mi mano hasta su intimidad y la acaricie delicadamente, note como jadeo y acto seguido, introduje dos dedos en su vagina, mientras que con la otra mano me dirige a masajear su trasero, quise probar algo nuevo así que con el dedo más largo de mi mano lo introduje con fuerza en su ano moviéndome fuertemente allí. Ella gimió más fuerte.

– Oh sí, así – exclamó con la voz entre cortada.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunté con un hilo de voz. 

– Sí, sigue, no te detengas – suplicó.

Seguí moviéndome rápidamente mis dedos, le mordí el cuello y escuche como ella pedía que la mordiera más fuerte, yo obedecí y la mordí fuertemente creo que hasta le hice una herida, pero ella lo disfrutaba, puso sus manos entre mis cabellos y yo seguía penetrándola por atrás e adelante, se aferró a mi fuertemente y dio un tan exquisito grito al llegar al orgasmo, cansada colapse encima de ella y nos besamos.

– Eres fantástica – susurró en mi oído.

– Y tú eres única – respondí aún con la voz distorsionada.

-°-

A lo lejos escuchaba sonar mi móvil, levanté mi mano hacia la mesita de noche, pero no lo sentí, entonces abrí los ojos y me enderecé un poco, me di cuenta que seguía en la habitación del hotel, no supe en qué momento me quede dormida, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ella se levantó de la cama. Me levanté ya que el móvil estaba dentro de mi bolso y cuando llegué a él había dejado de sonar, entonces un papel doblado estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomé y lo abrí, "Espero que hayas disfrutado de la comida tanto como yo", decía con letra de computador, una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios, pero, me sobresalté al escuchar de nuevo mi móvil, era Aurora en el identificador.

– Anna, ¿dónde estás?, son las diez de la mañana y la junta con la nueva clienta es a las once, la jefa está desesperada porque no encuentra la presentación y tenemos horas buscándote, estaba a punto de marcar al 911.

– Estoy bien, sólo que me quede dormida y no escuché el despertador.

– Pues date prisa antes de que a Jazmín le dé un infarto y de paso a mí por estar escuchando sus gritos, prepárate porque te espera un fuerte regaño.

Me vestí a toda prisa y salí corriendo de ahí, afortunadamente un taxi iba pasando y lo tomé de inmediato, le indique la dirección de mi departamento y cuando arrancó me di cuenta que había dejado la nota sobre la mesa. Llegué y me di una ducha de cinco minutos, me puse el primer traje que alcancé con la mano, me cepillé rápidamente el cabello después de vestirme y salí disparada, en el taxi me maquillé.

Casi me caigo en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio por las prisas, pero logré detenerme del muro. Apreté el botón del ascensor mientras miraba mi reloj, eran 11:10 am. Las puertas se abrieron y salió un mar de gente, cuando estuvo ya vacío, me subí y apreté el botón del piso siete, pero en el piso dos se detuvo, entró un señor, volvió a detenerse en el piso tres y subieron dos chicas más, en el piso cinco bajo el señor y entro una señora de limpieza. Genial dije para mis adentros, cuando más prisa tiene uno es cuando todo se pone lento. Finalmente llegué a mi destino y salí rápidamente, acomodé mi pelo aún mojado.

– Vaya, hasta que llegas, la clienta ya está aquí y Jazmín está furiosa.

– Perdón, es que no dormí bien anoche.

Entré a mi oficina y del cajón del escritorio saque el CD con la presentación y caminé a paso veloz a la oficina de mi jefa. En el umbral de la puerta mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi a una mujer con vestido negro, era alta, delgada, de cabello rubios tomado por una sola trenza, estaba parada a espaldas de mí y frente a mi jefa.

– Aquí viene mi colaboradora estrella – exclamó Jazmín cuando me vio cruzar por la puerta.

– Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza – dije nerviosa con un hilo de voz.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para mirarme y sentí que un frío recorrió mi espalda. 

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 4

Anna POV

– Aquí viene mi colaboradora estrella – exclamó Jazmín cuando me vio cruzar por la puerta.

– Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza – dije nerviosa con un hilo de voz.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para mirarme y sentí que un frío recorrió mi espalda.

– Sra. Smith, le presento a Anna, la persona encargada de llevar su cuenta.

– Mucho gusto – dijo sonriente extendiéndome la mano.

– Igualmente – contesté estrechándosela.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo cuando me di cuenta que no era mi desconocida, suspiré aliviada y, entonces, caí en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado, ¿existiría la posibilidad de que algún día me la encontrara en la calle con los miles de habitantes que hay en esta ciudad?, ¿su trabajo tendría que ver con la publicidad?, sacudí la cabeza para librarme de esos pensamientos y me senté al lado de la clienta.

La junta transcurrió de lo más normal, la Sra. Smith quedó bastante satisfecha con la presentación y nos indicó que necesitaba la campaña para el viernes por la tarde. En cuanto salió de la oficina, el corazón se me volvió a acelerar porque no había nada que me salvara del regaño de Jazmín y lo confirmé cuando cerró la puerta, ya que siempre la tiene abierta salvo cuando está con un cliente o cuando no quiere que los demás escuchen lo que tiene que decir. Caminó en silencio de regreso para sentarse frente a mí y coloco ambos brazos en la orilla del escritorio.

– Felicidades Anna, la presentación estuvo estupenda como siempre.

– Gracias – respondí tímidamente mientras le daba un sorbo a mi vaso de agua.

– Pero, eso no te salva de que tengamos una charla tú y yo, sabes que te aprecio Anna, eres una gran chica y además eres comprometida con tu trabajo y precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, ¿qué pasa contigo?, la semana pasada llegaste tarde, no te dije nada porque fue un día después de tu cumpleaños y bueno, puede ser comprensible, pero hoy te retrasaste más de dos horas, no me dejaste la presentación y la tenías guardada con llave, no respondías el móvil y no te reportaste para, al menos, saber que estabas bien.

– Perdón, te podría dar miles de excusas, pero la verdad fue que me quede dormida, anoche no dormí bien y mi celular estaba dentro de mi bolso y no lo escuchaba.

– Agradezco tu honestidad, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti, pero aparte de eso, te noto extraña, has estado distraída, ausente, ayer confundiste los slogan de unas marcas que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, ¿tienes problemas Anna?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Me quedé en silencio, ¿qué iba a responderle?, que estaba perdiendo la razón por una extraña que me hacía suya de cuanta forma se le ocurría y que eso aumentaba más y más mi ansiedad de querer estar con ella, que mi mente viajaba y fantaseaba con las ideas más calientes que se me ocurrían con ella, que a todo lo que había a mi alrededor le estaba encontrando un lado sexual que posiblemente ni tenía, que había descubierto una Anna sensual, traviesa, coqueta y sin inhibiciones que desconocía que existía y que sólo esa mujer desconocida hacía surgir, que me hacía sentir tan bien como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Tomé un respiro antes de hablar.

– Creo que es una crisis post–cumpleaños – respondí deseando que me lo creyera.

– Niña, eso déjalo para mí que estoy a punto de cumplir 40 años, tú tienes 21, hasta podrías ser mi hija.

– Sí, pero, bueno, a mi edad mis papás ya se habían casado y yo ya había nacido – yo no deseaba eso, pero fue lo único convincente que se me ocurrió decir.

– Y por eso ahora están divorciados, tienes una larga vida por delante Anna, eres brillante en tu profesión y tienes mucho futuro ahí, el matrimonio y los hijos vendrán después, todo en su adecuado momento.

– Lo sé, supongo que me entró un poco de depresión por estar sola en mi cumpleaños – dije mientras pensaba que fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado – pero, te prometo que a partir de hoy seré la misma chica responsable de siempre, no más llegadas tarde ni divagaciones en horas de trabajo.

– Tampoco quiero un robot Anna, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

– Y lo estoy, mejor que nunca, ¿puedo irme a mi oficina?

– Anda, que tienes mucho trabajo.

Me dirigí a mi oficina y Aurora me siguió para saber el reporte de la mini charla que había tenido con mi jefa, entramos y ella cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a mí mientras yo daba la vuelta al escritorio para ocupar mi lugar.

– ¿Qué te dijo Jazmín?

– Que estaba preocupada por mí porque últimamente llego tarde y ando distraída.

– ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

– Que era una crisis por mi cumpleaños.

– Sí, claro, pero a mí sí me vas a decir la verdad.

– No tengo nada, sólo estoy saturada de trabajo y por lo mismo anoche no pude dormir, estoy estresada por el coctel que tendremos mañana, aún faltan detalles, por cierto, tenemos que ir al salón a checarlos.

– Sí, en verdad es un evento importante el de mañana, pero tú estás rara desde tu cumpleaños, algo sucedió ese día que no sé porque no me lo quieres decir – abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca – Kristoff al fin te pidió matrimonio, por eso andas así, toda nerviosa y ansiosa, te dio tiempo para pensarlo y por eso aún no traes puesto el anillo, mala amiga, con que ocultándome información.

– Que buena imaginación tienes Aurora, Kristoff no me ha dado ningún anillo ni me ha pedido nada, ¿no recuerdas que me dejó plantada el día de mi cumpleaños?

– Bueno, es que no encuentro otra razón para tu repentino cambio, obviamente no se trata de un amante, no te atreverías a engañar a Kristoff y menos con lo…

– Perfecto que es – la interrumpí porque ya me sabía esa línea de memoria – ¿tan aburrida soy?, como para no buscarme un amante que me entretenga mientras mi novio no está – ¿eso era en realidad esa extraña para mí?, ¿sólo un pasatiempo para mitigar mi soledad?, y si era eso porque cada día que pasaba anhelaba y deseaba más y más estar con ella sin importarme lo demás.

– No eres aburrida Anna, simplemente eres una chica con valores que ama a su novio y que jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarlo – se levantó de la silla – ¿a qué hora vamos al salón?

– Después del almuerzo.

– Bien, entonces iré por mi bolso porque ya sólo faltan cinco minutos para la una.

-0-

Hoy hacía exactamente tres semanas desde mi último desliz, me había costado trabajo resistirme, tenía que reconocerlo, había noches en las que flaqueaba y tomaba el móvil pero me obligaba a mí misma a ver la fotografía que nos tomaron a Kristoff y a mí en Disneylandia para tomar valor y evitar llamar a la extraña. Curiosamente Kristoff se había dado más tiempo para estar conmigo, cenábamos juntos tres veces a la semana y todos los domingos habíamos ido al cine y entonces me sentí más culpable, porque si él estaba teniendo ese comportamiento es porque había notado algo raro en mí.

Esa noche me encontraba viendo el televisor en mi habitación, era viernes y a pesar de que eran las ocho yo ya estaba en pijama. Mi móvil sonó y lo tomé de la mesa de noche, el identificador señalaba "número restringido", eso me llamó mucho la atención, pero pensé que podría ser algún cliente de la agencia, así que contesté. "Hola, buenas noches", dije amablemente y me respondió el silencio, no se percibía ningún ruido, "hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?", pregunta tonta porque evidentemente alguien me había marcado y debía sostener un teléfono del otro lado. Y, de pronto, escuché un suspiro que me erizó hasta la punta del último cabello seguido por el tun, tun, tun que indicaba que había colgado.  
Mi corazón se había disparado y me quedé como idiota viendo fijamente mi móvil, en espera de que volviera a sonar, pero nada. Me levanté bastante inquieta de la cama y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, como león enjaulado, ¿sería posible que fuera ella buscándome?, ¿me habría echado de menos?, ¿significaba yo algo para ella por mínimo que fuera? Habían pasado 15 minutos y yo seguía con el celular en la mano caminando, miré al televisor al que hacía rato no le hacía caso y una pareja de mujeres se besaba intensamente en una tele serie y, dejé que la debilidad ganara la batalla, nerviosa busqué su número y la llamé, después de cuatro timbrazos escuché de nuevo esa voz que me hacía perder la noción de todo.

– Hola – dijo sensualmente alterando todo mi ser.  
– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – pregunté con el alma en un hilo.  
– ¿Lo estás tú? – preguntó confundiéndome.  
– ¿Acaso es un reclamo? – respondí seria.  
– De ninguna manera, sabes que así no funciona.  
– ¿Entonces nos podemos ver?  
– Sí, en una hora en el lugar de siempre – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio.

Colgué y me quité el pijama inmediatamente, fui al armario y, como hacía frío, tomé unos pantalones, una camisa ajustada y una chaqueta negra, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me maquillé ligeramente y me puse perfume. Tomé mi bolso y salí del departamento.

Crucé el lobby y la vi parada al lado de los ascensores, vestía también unos jeans y un suéter azul, le sonreí nerviosa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, como era su costumbre me ofreció su brazo y en cuanto lo tomé presionó el botón del ascensor.

– Buenas noches – dijo con esa hermosa voz.  
– Buenas noches – respondí sintiendo como mi cuerpo temblaba.

Subimos y el ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos, subieron tal cantidad de personas que se llenó, yo estaba parada delante de ella y sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío que, aunado a su delicioso aroma y al movimiento propio del ascensor, provocó que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar. Ella ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para exhalar justo en mi oreja y en ese momento la excitación aumento al máximo, ¿cómo se atrevía a tentarme de esa manera?, en un ascensor lleno de gente y con una cámara que grababa todo.

Finalmente bajamos en el piso 15 y parecía que ella estaba empeñada en torturarme porque camino lentamente por el largo pasillo, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, aunque de igual forma me ofreció su brazo y yo se lo acariciaba suavemente mientras caminábamos.

– Permíteme unos minutos, necesito pasar primero al baño – señaló mientras deslizaba la tarjeta para que la puerta se abriera.

Yo asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior, así que me quede parada en la mitad de la habitación, esperando. Pasaron cinco minutos y no salía, definitivamente me estaba torturando, así que decidí devolverle la jugada. En cuanto salió me dio la sonrisa traviesa que me encantaba y se acercó a mí, levantó sus manos para tomar mi rostro pero yo se las tomé de las muñecas impidiéndoselo, me miró confundida y entonces la besé con ansias, prácticamente devorándola, como había extrañado su sabor, su lengua desenfrenada moviéndose y frotando la mía con la misma desesperación que yo sentía, quiso escaparse y entonces rompí el beso.

– Esta noche será a mi manera – susurré sensualmente en su oído.  
– ¿Ah, sí?, ¿y qué tienes en mente? – preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, como me volvían loca aquellos ojos azules.

Le sonreí mientras lamía su cuello, su fuerza era mayor a la mía y logró soltarse, pero yo le aventé los brazos para evitar que me tocara en tanto mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello, empecé a levantar su suéter y ella levanto las manos y se lo quité, traía una polera demasiado transparente que mostraba perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo, se la levanté un poco y le quite el sostén, luego comencé a lamerle los senos turnándome, ella quiso poner sus manos en mis hombros y nuevamente se las quité, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, el juego estaba funcionando y sonreí mientras baje lamiendo su abdomen al tiempo que subía la polera hasta que se la quite por completo.

Volví a sonreírle y la tiré a la cama, ella se mordió el labio, yo me hinqué y le quité los zapatos y los calcetines. Después desabroché el pantalón que le quité al igual que su ropa interior, me lamí los labios al ver cuán mojada estaba, en verdad la había echado muchísimo de menos. Baje hasta su intimidad y empecé a darle placer con mi boca, sus gemidos se intensificaron, yo seguía impidiéndole que me tocara y, rendida, se acostó en la cama mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su vagina hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de terminar, me detuve y me acerqué a sus labios que bese frenéticamente mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de su feminidad hasta hacerla llegar al clímax segundos después.

Me separé un poco para mirarla, la punta de mi nariz rozaba la suya, tenía una expresión de placer en el rostro que me fascinaba, me satisfacía de sobre manera ser yo la responsable de esos gestos. Quiso besarme y yo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás pero alcanzó a lamer mis labios. De pronto me envolvió en sus brazos y me hizo acostarme en la cama, me tomó de las muñecas y extendió mis brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, yo quise librarme de su prisión, pero no pude, me sonrió una vez más.

– Ahora es mi turno – susurró mirándome fijamente a los ojos.  
– Pero… – su boca en la mía silenció mi protesta.  
– Fue tu idea jugar rudo esta vez – dijo en mis labios y su aliento inundó mi nariz – prohibido tocar o prolongaré más la tortura – sentenció mientras se hincaba en la cama, yo me lamí los labios

Subió mi camisa lentamente con sus manos en tanto acariciaba la piel que iba quedando al desnudo, besó y lamió mi abdomen, bajó hacia mi cintura, siguió subiendo la camisa hasta descubrir mi sostén que era negro de encaje, sonrió al mirar la prenda y me dio pequeños besos en el nacimiento de los senos, me enderecé un poco y me quitó la camisa completamente. Se acercó a mis labios y los rozó con los suyos, cerré los ojos esperando recibir su lengua, pero, no llegó, quise tomar la iniciativa, pero se separó, con su lengua recorrió mi oreja, jugueteó un rato con mi lóbulo mientras sostenía mis manos para evitar que la tocara. Después me quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y con sus dientes bajo mi ropa interior, primero de un lado y después del otro, yo ya estaba completamente excitada, mi respiración era pesada y jadeaba al sentir sus caricias, ya necesitaba que me hiciera suya, ella lo sabía, pero me estaba llevando al extremo, terminó por quitarme el tanga y después el sostén.

Me hizo acostarme boca abajo, hizo a un lado mi cabello y me besó uno de mis hombros, fue dejando besos hasta llegar al otro hombro y después bajó besando y lamiendo a lo largo de mi columna vertebral mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por toda mi espalda y por mis costados, yo estaba completamente húmeda y vuelta loca por querer sentir sus dedos dentro de mí. Me besó la cintura y con las yemas de sus dedos acarició lentamente mis nalgas y bajó a mis muslos.

– Por favor – dije en un susurro suplicante.  
– Por favor, ¿qué? – musitó en mi oído mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis brazos.  
– Ya fue suficiente tortura – respondí con un hilo de voz.  
– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?, – preguntó en mi oído mientras frotaba su dedos contra mis nalgas – dímelo – agregó exhalando en mi oreja.  
– Deja de jugar ya, hazme tuya.  
– ¿Quieres que te haga mía ahora?  
– Sí… te lo suplico.  
Sentí que se levantó de la cama, yo entré en pánico, me di la vuelta y me enderecé, la vi terminar de desnudarse mientras yo me acosté boca arriba, ella se subió a la cama, yo abrí las piernas, dándole la bienvenida a disfrutar de mi cuerpo, pero, ella otra vez volvió a torturarme y sólo me frotaba muy suavemente con sus dedos, mientras yo me retorcía porque me los introdujera de una vez por todas.

– Basta de juegos, ya no soporto – supliqué casi con lágrimas en los ojos.  
– ¿Qué es lo que no soportas? – preguntó colocándose encima de mí.  
– Lo que estás haciendo, necesito que me hagas tuya, ¡ahora! – ordené.  
– ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó entrando un dedo en mí finalmente de un tirón.  
– Sí – grité cuando sentí su dedo en mi interior.  
– ¿Cuánto? – preguntó con esa voz que me dejaba excitada por completo, esta vez inserto 3 dedos en mí y los movía rápidamente.  
– Mucho – apenas y pude responder entre gemidos.  
– ¿Mucho? – repitió mientras disminuía el ritmo de sus movimientos.  
– Muchísimo – exclamé tratando de alcanzar su rostro para besarla.  
– Demuéstrame que tanto.

Entonces paro y nos hicimos una, empezó a moverse lento pero yo no lo soporte más y empecé a moverme rápidamente, sus manos las tenía en mi espalda, yo solo mordía su hombro cada vez más fuerte, no sabía cómo definir los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, ahí supe que tenía las mismas ansias y la misma necesidad que yo. Finalmente llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo y gritamos juntas, se dejó caer encima de mí y así se quedó un buen rato mientras nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, se lo agradecí infinitamente.

Esa noche lo hicimos de diversas formas, con urgencia, no quedó un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo que no haya quedado cubierto por sus besos y sus caricias y, entonces, comprendí que no importaba cuanto luchara, yo la necesitaba y no podía dejarla, no cuando me brindaba todo ese universo de posibilidades que ni siquiera mi mente retorcida podía crear, era completamente adicta a ella y no me importaba nada con tal de seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo, de sus besos y de sus dedos acariciándome, me declaré vencida y no iba a volver a alejarme de ella.

Una vez más colapsamos juntas, nuestros cuerpos estaban repletos de sudor, nuestras respiraciones erráticas y el pulso hasta las nubes. Se acostó a un lado de mí mientras su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración regresaban a la normalidad al igual que los míos, nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia el techo, yo estaba buscando la forma de preguntarle si ella era quien me había llamado cuando un fuerte trueno se escuchó seguido de una intensa lluvia, yo me abracé a ella sin poder evitarlo.

– ¿Te asustan las tormentas? – preguntó extrañada.  
– Sí, desde niña – respondí con toda la vergüenza del mundo, algo completamente absurdo después de todo lo que habíamos hecho, quizá por eso me sentí tonta al admitir mi temor.  
– No pasa nada, la lluvia es algo muy normal, vital para la vida, además, no estás sola.  
– Lo sé, es sólo que – recordé las famosas reglas y guardé silencio – no importa.  
– Tranquila, me quedaré aquí hasta que pase – dijo acariciando suavemente mi hombro.  
– ¿De verdad?  
– Sí, no traigo coche y no quiero mojarme.

Mi ilusión se desvaneció en el aire, por un segundo pensé que se quedaría sólo por hacerme compañía, pero supuse que eso rompería la regla de los lazos afectivos, así que me separé de ella y me volteé dándole la espalda, me abracé a la almohada hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida.

Un ruido me despertó, me pareció que era la puerta al cerrarse, pero al enfocar mi vista en ella no había nadie, miré mi reloj y eran las 10:45 de la mañana, entonces me levanté a toda prisa de la cama y cuando terminé de vestirme caí en la cuenta de que era sábado, sola me reí y moví la cabeza. Tomé mi bolso de la mesa y me encontré otra nota escrita en computadora "Recuerda que después de la tempestad viene la calma, la vida es un equilibrio y no podemos ir en contra de eso", volví a leerla varias veces, no comprendí el mensaje de trasfondo si es que lo había, la guardé en mi bolso y salí de la habitación, no sin antes voltear hacia la cama y recordar lo que había pasado en ella, el desorden era prueba fiel de la noche más desenfrenada y placentera de mi vida, una amplia sonrisa apareció en mis labios y salí rumbo a mi departamento.

Tomé un largo baño, mientras imágenes de lo sucedido la noche anterior se repetían, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus caricias, todo lo tenía tatuado en mi mente y en mi piel, me sentía satisfecha como nunca antes y estaba decidida a seguir con ella, no podía renunciar a todo lo que me hacía sentir, quizá con el tiempo se olvidaría de las reglas y me mostraría quien era en realidad, pero, extrañamente, yo no estaba muy segura de que ella supiera quién era yo, me asustaba la idea de que no le agradara Anna, la chica correcta y de futuro prometedor en el mundo de la publicidad y ese pensamiento me llevó a Kristoff, aún lo amaba, él me completaba de una manera muy diferente, pero en ese instante no quise pensar más, recordé las palabras de Bella: "disfruta del momento sin pensar en el después" y eso era lo que iba a hacer.  
Después de lavar la ropa y medio recoger el departamento, me tumbé en el sillón a ver televisión, aún tenía un par de horas antes de arreglarme para ir a cenar con Kristoff, Bella y su esposo. Fui cambiando de canal en canal y en uno encontré el anuncio de una nueva marca de ropa juvenil que lanzarían próximamente y de la que nosotros nos estábamos haciendo cargo de promocionar, ese comercial lo habíamos hecho en la agencia y siempre me gustaba ver lo que hacíamos. De repente, el cansancio me venció y me quede ahí dormida, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que pasaban de las seis, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarme, al levantarme del sillón sonó el teléfono, me recargué en el respaldo y lo contesté.

– Hola.  
– Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? – exclamó Kristoff de lo más amoroso.  
– Bien, ¿y tú?  
– Extrañándote.  
– Yo también – dije tratando de sonar sincera.  
– Amor, te tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, ¿cuál quieres primero?  
– A ver, empecemos con la buena.  
– Tengo dos pases para el juego de los Gigantes de Nueva York del próximo lunes, en palco preferencial, ¿qué tal, eh?  
– Grandioso, sabes que me encanta el fútbol americano – exclamé sarcástica.  
– Te gustaba cuando íbamos en la escuela, cariño.  
– Pero, sólo porque jugabas tú – él formaba parte de la línea ofensiva.  
– Vamos, será divertido, además hace mucho que no vamos a un partido de nada.  
– Si cierta persona no fuera adicta al trabajo podríamos ir con más frecuencia.  
– Por eso ahora que está la oportunidad te estoy invitando.  
– Está bien, vayamos al partido y, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?  
– Que no alcance vuelo para hoy y no podré llegar a la cena, perdón y dale mis disculpas a Bella y Mauricio  
– Está bien, no te preocupes – dije mientras pensaba que esa invitación al partido no era por nada, él ya sabía que nos dejaría colgados en la cena.  
– Te mando muchos besos, te llamo cuando llegue mañana, recuerda que te amo.  
– Yo también, cuídate.

Moví la cabeza mientras caminaba a mi habitación, no sabía que pensar, quizá por mis propias culpas pero empezaba a dudar que Kristoff en realidad estuviera trabajando, cada vez eran más frecuentes esos viajes de fin de semana, de hecho en el último mes y medio no había estado conmigo ningún viernes ni sábado, pero si era así yo no tenía nada que recriminarle. Saqué mi ropa del armario y comencé a vestirme.

-0-

Eran las cinco de la tarde del lunes cuando me llamó Kristoff para decirme que estaba a tres calles de mi oficina para irnos al partido y le dije que lo veía en la entrada del edificio. Apagué el computador, estaba por tomar mi bolso del cajón cuando sonó mi teléfono y casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando vi de quien se trataba, no podía ser cierto, no, justo hoy, ¿por qué el destino se empeñaba en jugar conmigo?

– Hola – respondí con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dijo de la forma más endemoniadamente sexy haciéndome dudar.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 5

Anna POV

– Hola – respondí con el corazón latiéndome a toda prisa.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – dijo de la forma más endemoniadamente sexy haciéndome dudar.

– No… lo siento, un… compromiso previo – no podía cancelarle a Kristoff, debía estar ya afuera esperándome y no tenía ningún pretexto que ponerle, sería exponerme demasiado a que se enterara de la verdad.

- Entiendo – exclamó seria.

– ¿Podría ser mañana? – pregunté con pánico.

– Quizá… buenas tardes.

Y colgó sin que yo pudiera decir más, me golpeé en la frente con el móvil, era la primera vez que ella me llamaba y yo no estaba disponible, aunque después vinieron a mi mente las palabras que Bella me había dicho el sábado cuando Mauricio fue al baño, "que no sepa que te tiene en sus manos amiga, date a desear y no siempre estés disponible para él", claro que ignoraba que era yo quien la llamaba, así que suspiré mientras caminaba al ascensor, después de todo Bella tenía razón.

En el trayecto hacía el estadio no hablamos mucho, a Kristoff le sonaba frecuentemente el móvil por cuestiones de trabajo y yo iba cruzada de brazos pensando en lo que podría estar haciendo en ese momento en lugar de estar atrapada en ese coche, suspiré y miré por fuera de la ventanilla hacia el cielo.

Llegamos al estadio y después de estacionar el auto caminamos a nuestros lugares, era un palco privado y me dio una perspectiva completamente diferente de lo que era asistir a presenciar un partido en vivo. Había una mesa larga con manteles, botellas, sodas, refrescos y una enorme hielera atestada de cervezas, un par de camareros nos llevaron a nuestro lugar, Kristoff saludó y me presentó a las personas que ya había ahí. Nos ofrecieron de beber y, aunque no me gustaba mucho, pedí una cerveza y Kristoff pidió un whisky en las rocas, tomamos nuestros lugares y el partido dio inicio.

– Impresionante, ¿verdad? – me dijo él muy orgulloso.  
– Sí, la verdad es que sí, ¿quién te consiguió los pases?  
- Kristoff, que bueno que sí pudiste venir – se escuchó una voz familiar que me hizo quedarme congelada en el asiento sin voltear.  
- No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y la saludaba cortésmente – mire, le quiero presentar a mi novia, ven amor.

Levanté la cara lentamente, quizá podía tratarse de un juego de mi mente como la vez anterior, pasé saliva y al girar mi cuello completamente hacia la derecha mis ojos se toparon con su mirada, la desconocida estaba justo ahí, parada al lado de mi novio con su gran sonrisa en el rostro y yo sentí que todo me daba vueltas. Kristoff me extendió la mano y gracias a eso pude ponerme de pie torpemente.

– Cariño, te presento a Elsa Arendelle, una de las inversionistas más jóvenes y exitosas del país – su mirada estaba clavada en mí sin inmutarse en lo absoluto – ella es Anna, hermosa, inteligente y talentosísima mujer del mundo de la publicidad y, lo mejor, es la dueña de mis quincenas – bromeó Kristoff mientras me abrazaba sosteniéndome de un hombro y yo me sentía desfallecer.  
– Mucho gusto – dijo en tono neutral y me extendió la mano.

Pero, yo no quería estrechársela, ya conocía los efectos en mí cuando me tocaba, aunque esta situación era completamente diferente, pero no quería arriesgarme, ni siquiera podía hablar por el enorme estado de shock en el que me encontraba, sentía mis rodillas temblar y un trasudor recorrer mi cuerpo, si no fuera porque tenía a Kristoff sujetado de la cintura ya me hubiera desvanecido. No entendía como ella podía estar como si nada, como si en verdad fuera la primera vez que me veía en su vida, deseé tener la misma fortaleza o desfachatez, no sabía cómo calificar su actitud. Tomé un fuerte respiro y apreté con la mano a Kristoff, casi enterrándole las uñas.

– Igualmente – respondí estrechándole la mano, pero la retiré con rapidez.  
–Vaya Kristoff, tienes una novia muy linda – ¿cómo decía eso?  
– Oh, ya lo sé, gracias, además es una excelente chica, la única que me aguanta el ritmo de trabajo y casi no se queja, por eso trato de complacerla lo más que se pueda – dijo de lo más amoroso mientras deslizaba un dedo por mi nariz.

– Sí, se ve que están muy enamorados – exclamó en un tono frío.  
- ¿Te sientes bien Anna? – preguntó Kristoff mirándome preocupado.  
- Un poco mareada, creo que la cerveza ya se me subió, necesito refrescarme, iré al baño.

Salí prácticamente corriendo al baño y una vez adentro me recargué en la puerta y me llevé las manos a la cara, ¿por qué me pasaba eso a mí?, ahora sí que el destino me había jugado una broma demasiado macabra, de todas las posibilidades que había de encontrármela, jamás me imaginé que fuera con mi novio y mucho menos que se conocieran, pero, ¿de dónde?, yo conocía a todas los amigas y compañeras de Kristoff, tendría que tratarse de algún cliente.

Y lo peor, era no tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba por su mente, aparte de empresaria, ¿sería actriz?, ¿cómo podía tener el rostro sin ninguna expresión?, ¿acaso sabría que me encontraría aquí?, no, por supuesto que no, aunque conociera a Kristoff y supiera que tenía novia, no había forma de que supiera que yo era precisamente esa novia, además, no me habría llamado si hubiera sabido que estaría aquí.

Me acerqué al lavabo y dejé correr el agua, mojé mis manos y las puse en mi nuca y luego me mojé la cara, tomé varias toallitas de papel para secarme, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel, ¿cómo fui tan tonta para creer que ese jueguito iba a continuar por tiempo indefinido? Es tan típico que, cuando siempre te portas bien, el día que haces algo indebido te sale mal. Tocaron a la puerta y eso me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, tiré las toallitas al bote.

– Anna, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kristoff del otro lado.  
- Sí, todo bien.  
– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?  
– No, te digo que fue la cerveza, pero ya se me pasó – respondí abriendo la puerta.  
– Estás muy pálida, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?  
– Sí, creo que se me bajó la presión, pero no te arruinaré – dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla – esta noche – agregué ocultando el verdadero trasfondo de ese comentario.

Él sonrió, me dio un ligero beso en los labios, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestros lugares. Elsa estaba parada frente a la mesa preparando unas bebidas, una chica estaba a su lado hablándole muy entusiasmada, era un poco bajita, de tez blanca con cachetes rojos, ojos celestes, cabello ondulado anaranjado y con una gran sonrisa, traía unos vaqueros y un jersey de los Gigantes, al parecer era fan del equipo. Vi que le acaricio la mejilla a ella y los celos me inundaron, pero, ¿cómo podía estar celosa?, era seguro que ella tuviera a alguien en su vida. Nos acercamos y la chica saludo a Kristoff.

– ¡Hola!, qué bueno que viniste – exclamó entusiasmada saludándolo de beso en la mejilla.  
– Hola, mira, te presento a mi novia Anna, amor, ella es Mérida.  
- Mucho gusto Anna, moría por conocerte, no sabes lo bien que se expresa este hombre de ti, te tiene en un altar – dijo abrazándome como si fuéramos grandes amigas.  
– Mucho gusto – respondí sintiéndome asfixiada.  
- ¿Les sirvo algo? – preguntó Elsa mientras le daba un vaso a Mérida obligándola a soltarme al fin.  
- Yo quiero un whisky en las rocas – dijo Kristoff de inmediato.  
- Yo un refresco de naranja, por favor.

Vi como preparaba el whisky y luego tomó otro vaso y el refresco de naranja.  
- ¿Hielo? – me preguntó mirándome.  
- No, gracias – respondí esquivando la mirada.

Sirvió el refresco y tomó ambos vasos, a Kristoff le entregó el suyo y a mí, el mío, rozando mis dedos cuando lo tomé, provocando que sintiera un escalofrío, vi que esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que provocaba en mí.

Tomó a Mérida de la mano y caminaron a sus asientos, dejé que Kristoff me abrazara y caminamos detrás de ellas, nos sentamos a su lado, Kristoff junto a Elsa, yo quedé en una esquina y miré al campo de juego, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero tenía que tratar de distraer mi mente. No sabía que iba a pasar ahora, era un hecho que él juego entre ella y yo había terminado, las dos primeras reglas estaban quebrantadas totalmente, la tercera ya no importaba, era la más difícil de romper.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, cada que detenían el reloj en el juego mi corazón se detenía porque eso extendía la agonía de estar ahí, a tan sólo un asiento de distancia. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Kristoff que nos fuéramos, pero la parte masoquista de mí no quería irse, lo más probable es que fuera la última vez que la viera y quería guardar esos recuerdos, su sonrisa natural, tan encantadora como tan retorcida, sus gritos por la emoción del partido, era una chica normal, que disfrutaba de la vida.

Cuando los Gigantes anotaban Mérida la abrazaba emocionada, se sentía una conexión especial entre ellas y por un momento deseé ser ella, yo conocía a la amante, pero ella conocía a la mujer verdadera y era afortunada por eso, no estaba limitada a ninguna regla y disfrutaba de ambas facetas, la sonrisa en su rostro me lo demostraba y yo sabía perfectamente lo que Elsa te hacía sentir en la cama. Sentí que iba a romper en llanto y fui al baño otra vez.

Me mojé de nuevo la cara, no podía llorar, no debía, había sido una aventura que no podía tener un final feliz, quise jugar con fuego y me quemé, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto que tuviera novia? yo tenía a Kristoff y a Elsa parecía no importarle, estábamos bajo las mismas condiciones, "la vida es un equilibrio y no podemos ir en contra de eso" ¿acaso a esto se refería? ¿ella y yo estábamos buscando un equilibrio en nuestras vidas amorosas? Suspiré apoyada en el lavabo, después salí del baño y me acerqué a la mesa a servirme otro jugo.

– ¿Disfrutando del partido? – susurró en mi oído erizando mi piel, pero, ¿qué pretendía?  
– No tanto como tú – respondí sin mirarla tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.  
– ¿No te emociona tanto porque tu novio no está en el terreno de juego? – Volteé a verla más que sorprendida – él me contó que jugaba cuando iba en la escuela.  
– ¿De dónde lo conoces? supongo que dadas las circunstancias te puedo preguntar lo que quiera – dije dándome la vuelta para enfrentarla, pero dejé una mano en la mesa y la otra me la puse en la cintura.

– Hace un par de semanas cerramos un negocio – dijo sonriendo, quizá por mi comentario anterior – por cierto, es muy talentoso con los números… y ya veo que para otra cosa también – agregó poniendo su mano en la mesa y rozando la mía, pero yo la retiré nerviosa.  
– ¿Por qué me llamaste en la tarde?, no me digas que no sabías que vendrías aquí.  
– No pensaba hacerlo – puso su pie pegado al mío – pero, en vista de que no estabas disponible, no tuve otra opción, jamás me imaginé que tu compromiso fuera este.  
– La vida es un equilibrio – dije irónicamente – no me la paso teniendo sexo todo el día – agregué un tanto seria.  
– Yo tampoco – dijo muy sonriente – aunque… con cierta "desconocida" de ojos color verdes con la que estuve toda la noche del viernes – se acercó a mi oído – sí podría – agregó en tono sensual disparando todos mis sentidos.  
– Basta de juegos… eso no puede continuar, tus reglas están rotas – aseguré haciéndome para atrás.  
– En ese caso… disfruta de este otro juego – soltó una risita – es decir, del partido – me guiñó un ojo y luego caminó hacia su lugar.

Yo me quedé ahí parada, sosteniéndome del filo de la mesa, tratando de regular mi respiración, ¿qué se traía entre manos?, cómo podía ser tan cínica de coquetearme de esa manera cuando su novia estaba ahí y además Kristoff, ¿acaso no le importaba que se dieran cuenta?, ¿ahora ese era su juego? Moví la cabeza y me fui a mi lugar.

El partido terminó, ganaron los Gigantes y Mérida propuso ir a cenar, para celebrar, pero yo les dije que me dolía la cabeza y que mañana tenía que estar muy temprano en la oficina para armar una nueva campaña.

– Ni modo, tú te lo pierdes – dijo Mérida sonriendo – en verdad me dio mucho gusto conocerte – agregó mientras yo pensaba si le daría el mismo gusto saber que me había acostado con su novia en más de una ocasión.  
– El trabajo es primero, ya habrá oportunidad de convivir en otra ocasión – intervino Kristoff haciendo que yo entrara en pánico, no, yo no podía volver a convivir con ellos.  
– Kristoff, es bueno trabajar, pero no olvidándose de la diversión – dijo Elsa mirándome.  
– Tú porque eres millonaria, pero uno que es un simple mortal tiene que echarle todas las ganas al trabajo para conseguir lo que uno quiere – rebatió Kristoff.  
– El dinero no lo es todo Kristoff, hay que darse tiempo para los placeres que la vida nos da o, ¿tú qué opinas… Anna?  
– Que la vida es un equilibrio – repetí desviando mi mirada.  
– ¿Lo ves Kristoff?, no todo puede ser trabajo.  
– Tienes razón Elsa, tienes razón, otro día vamos a cenar.  
– Un viernes por ejemplo, para así no tener que levantarse temprano al otro día – propuso Mérida que sostenía a Elsa de un brazo.

– Claro – dijo Kristoff titubeante.

Nos despedimos, Mérida volvió a abrazarme mientras Kristoff y Elsa se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, definitivamente algo le debía a la vida y ahora me lo estaba cobrando muy caro. Me despedí de mano con Elsa que me regaló otra de sus sonrisas y abracé a Kristoff mientras caminábamos al coche. Agradecía que al fin pudiéramos estar solos porque así podría buscar las respuestas que Elsa evidentemente no me daría.

– ¿Son geniales, verdad? – exclamó Kristoff al subir al coche, que bueno que él había sacado el tema, así no me vería tan obvia en mis preguntas.  
– Sí, ¿cómo fue que las conociste?  
– Hace un par de semanas, Elsa fue a la casa de bolsa y ya sabes cómo es Olaf, de inmediato me lo mando, estuvimos hablando de negocios y el día que firmamos el contrato fuimos a cenar y llevó a Mérida.  
– ¿Es su novia?  
– Pues Elsa me dijo que era lesbiana pero que Mérida era solo su amiga, creo que se conocen hace muchos años, pero quizá son amigas con derechos.  
– Quizá – dije mientras miraba hacia la noche.

En el trayecto a mi departamento me quede dormida, Kristoff me despertó suavemente cuando llegamos, adormilada le di un beso y bajé de su coche. Al entrar a mi habitación pudo más mi curiosidad que mi cansancio, así que encendí el ordenador y mientras tanto me puse el pijama. Una vez conectada a internet me metí en Google, quizá encontraría alguna información de ella. Con los dedos un poco temblorosos tecleé su nombre y aparecieron varias páginas, entré a una donde estaba una especie de biografía.

Elsa Arendelle  
Nació el 19 de Enero de 1989, nacionalidad Noruega. La mayor de sus 3 hermanos, hija del matrimonio conformado por los conocidos John Arendelle gran empresario bancario y Esmeralda Stoning, reconocida pintora a lo largo del mismo país. Su hermano menor, John es jugador profesional de futbol americano, forma parte del equipo de Pieles Rojas de Washington. Su hermana menor, Anastasia acaba de graduarse de una prestigiada escuela de diseño de modas de París.  
De niña tomo clases de piano y violín, pero siempre mostró su inquietud por los negocios. Estudió en las escuelas más prestigiadas del país y siempre obtuvo las mejores calificaciones. Es egresada de la universidad de Harvard donde cursó Administración de empresas y cuenta con una maestría en Economía de la misma institución.  
Actualmente es dueña de una gran cadena de hoteles que inició con el hotel "Arendelle" de la ciudad de Nueva Jersey, donde radica por temporadas, su residencia oficial está en Seattle, muy cercana a la de sus padres y también tiene una casa de descanso en Las Vegas.  
Desde temprana edad mostró su inquietud por las chicas, y dejo aclarado el gusto a las mujeres, dejando a varios pretendientes decepcionados con su declaración, en la universidad todas las mujeres dicen haberla tenido, Elsa aun siendo solo una chiquilla se ganó la fama de conquistadora que ahora la ha llevado a ser considerada la soltera más codiciada del medio en el que se desenvuelve.

Es socia y vicepresidenta de la fundación que inició hace 15 años su padre, la cual se dedica a ayudar a personas con enfermedades terminales.

Eché un vistazo en otras páginas y, en una de sociales, había fotos de la boda de su hermano, me sorprendió ver que estaba casado con una de las más importantes modelos del país, Diana Ross, quien era la imagen exclusiva del nuevo perfume del que había estado eligiendo las fotos hace pocas semanas.

Y donde casi me caigo de la silla fue cuando mi mente proceso que su hermana es nada más y nada menos que Anastasia Arendelle, la nueva diseñadora a la que le estábamos organizando el evento del lanzamiento de su línea de ropa y que sería el jueves de la semana siguiente precisamente en uno de los salones del Hotel "Arendelle".  
Parecía ser una chica ejemplar, a excepción de su fama de conquistadora, "algún defecto debería de tener, nadie es perfecto", me dije en voz alta. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, sin poder dar crédito a que ella fuera la dueña del hotel donde me citaba, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, porque siempre íbamos a la misma habitación, porque sabía lo de las cámaras en los elevadores y lo del servicio a cuarto las 24 horas.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 6

Anna POV

No podía ser cierto lo que me estaba pasando, toparme con una desconocida que resultó tener más lazos conmigo que los que jamás imaginé, no sólo era clienta de mi novio sino que su hermana era clienta de la agencia y a pesar de que Aurora era quien llevaba esa cuenta, yo tenía que estar también en el evento, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en complicarme la vida.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, tenía demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza y debía reconocer que una gran parte de mí iba a extrañar esos encuentros, pero me quedaba claro que ya no podían ser, no cuando ella conocía a Kristoff y cuando yo había comprobado que tenía a alguien en su vida, cualquiera que fuera la relación que llevaran, una cosa era tener la sospecha y otra muy diferente corroborarlo de primera mano, además ella era una buena chica, hasta podríamos ser amigas.

Al día siguiente llegue muy temprano a la oficina, tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada lo más que pudiera o me volvería completamente loca. Como a la media hora llegó Aurora que se sorprendió de verme ahí a esa hora.

A mediodía me llamó Bella para contarme que había peleado con Mauricio, al parecer su relación se estaba acabando de a poco, me llamó muchísimo la atención algo que me dijo "ahora entiendo que todo debe ser equilibrado, ni puro amor ni puro sexo, lo ideal es una combinación de ambas cosas, tómalo en cuenta Anna para cuando te cases, el deseo no es suficiente, si no hay amor en algún momento se termina la pasión". Me quedé pensando en sus palabras y tenía razón, yo tenía el amor de Kristoff y la pasión de Elsa, ambos me daban el equilibrio, pero separados la balanza se inclinaba hacia alguno de los lados, que difíciles son las relaciones humanas.

Los días se me habían pasado volando, a pesar de que no dormía mucho y sentía la necesidad de llamar a Elsa, pero ahora no podría resistir que su teléfono me mandara al buzón, además ella no daba ninguna señal de querer estar conmigo y yo no iba a rogarle ahora que ambas sabíamos quiénes éramos en realidad. Me miré al espejo después de terminar de arreglarme, hoy era la fiesta del lanzamiento de la línea de ropa de Anastasia Arendelle y ella se había empeñado en que Aurora y yo vistiéramos uno de sus modelos. Mi amiga eligió el más atrevido, yo me quedé con uno verde que me llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, tenía descubierta la espalda y se unía por el cuello en una tira que bajaba por ambos lados al frente, así que tenía un escote, era un poco volado y de una tela finísima. Me coloqué encima la estola verde también, tomé mi bolso y salí rumbo al conocido hotel que no había pisado hacía dos semanas, claro que el propósito de esta visita era muy diferente.

Fui la primera en llegar, me aseguré que todo estuviera en orden, la plataforma para el desfile estaba lista, las sillas acomodadas, la enorme mesa con los bocadillos y las bebidas, el lugar donde se colocaría la poca prensa que habría, los meseros perfectamente vestidos, un chico estaba haciendo la prueba de sonido, todo iba marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado. Minutos después llegó Aurora y dimos las últimas indicaciones a los edecanes que recibirían a los invitados.

– ¿No va a venir Kristoff? – me preguntó Aurora mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

– No, tuvo que viajar a San Francisco, creo que regresa el sábado.

- Ah bien, hace mucho que no lo veo.

– Yo también, bueno, desde el domingo que fuimos al cine, y tú, ¿por qué no invitaste a tu nuevo amor?

- Tenía otro compromiso.

Alrededor de las siete empezaron a llegar los asistentes y mis piernas me temblaron al ver entrar a John y Diana, señal de que Elsa en algún momento se presentaría, era lógico que toda la familia estuviera presente y yo me debatía por dentro, a una parte de mí le daba miedo volver a verla, pero la otra se moría de ganas de mirarla aunque fuera a lo lejos.

Minutos después arribaron el Dr. Arendelle y su esposa Esmeralda, y me dio tanta tristeza al verlos tomados de la mano, sonrientes, felices y orgullosos, deseé que mis padres algún día se hubieran visto así, pero ni siquiera podían hablarse por teléfono, es más ni a mí me llaman por sus múltiples ocupaciones, según.

Un mesero pasó y de la bandeja tomé una copa de champan que me bebí de un solo trago, necesitaba valor para el momento que inevitablemente ocurriría.

La siguiente en llegar fue precisamente Anastasia, de la mano de su novio, del que no recordaba su nombre, pero que extrañamente su rostro me resultaba familiar, se parecía a alguien que conocía pero no sabía a quién. De inmediato los fotógrafos se acercaron a ellos y ambos posaron, ella con una gran sonrisa y él un poco tímido, se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras.

Siguieron llegando más invitados, incluida Jazmín que iba con su esposo, de inmediato me acerqué a saludarlos y ella me felicitó por lo bien que el salón lucía y por toda la organización del evento, tuve que recordarle que lo había organizado en conjunto con Aurora, pero ella me sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Me quedé hablando un buen rato con ellos y me bebí otra copa de champan.

Después Anastasia se acercó a Aurora y a mí y nos saludó con un gran abrazo, de inmediato noté el hermoso anillo de oro, con un diamante al centro, que portaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, debía ser de compromiso, sin duda.

– Muchas gracias chicas, todo está espectacular.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos con gusto – respondió Aurora.

– Y los vestidos les quedaron perfectos, ustedes también van a pasar a modelar, ¿eh?

– No Anastasia, de ninguna manera, te lo agradezco, pero no hay forma alguna de que yo me suba a esa plataforma – dije un tanto seria y con miedo.

– Pero si te ves hermosa Anna, aunque yo había pensado que te pusieras el vestido rojo, no es que se te vea mal a ti Aurora, para nada, pero los elegí pensando en sus respectivas personalidades.

– Por eso yo traigo el rojo, Anna es muy tímida y quiere pasar desapercibida.

– Pues yo percibo en ella un lado muy sensual que debería explotar – aseguró guiñándome el ojo.

–Anastasia, que cosas dices – exclamé muerta de la vergüenza, con la cara roja como tomate, si supiera cuanto había explotado esa parte con su hermana.

Entonces, vi que los fotógrafos corrían a la puerta y volteé motivada por la curiosidad y la vi entrar, Elsa Arendelle en todo su esplendor, vistiendo un vestido negro con finas cortadas en las puntas, el cabello tomado que hacia resaltar esas finísimas y hermosas facciones de su rostro, era un monumento a la belleza femenina. Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa mientras la veía posar junto a Mérida, quien la tenía tomada por un brazo, no pensé que vendría con ella, pero claro, no podía llegar sola tampoco.

Me excusé con Anastasia al ver que caminaban directamente a ella y me fui a meter a la cocina, con el pretexto de ver si ya tenían listos más bocadillos. Me quedé ahí varios minutos hasta que escuché que el maestro de ceremonias le pedía a la audiencia que tomaran asiento porque estaba por empezar el desfile. Salí a ocupar mi lugar y en el camino me atajó Mérida.

– Anna, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!, ¿y Kristoff? – exclamó abrazándome.

– No pudo venir, está en un viaje de negocios – respondí al separarnos.

– Ese hombre no cambia, no sabía que eras amiga de Anastasia.

– No lo soy, yo trabajo en la agencia de publicidad que organizó toda la promoción del evento y de la línea de ropa.

– ¿En serio?, ¿eres la responsable de los espectaculares que hay en la calle?, te felicito, están geniales.

– Bueno, en realidad mi compañera Aurora es la que lleva la cuenta, yo sólo estoy como apoyo.

– Buenas noches – dijo Elsa parándose a su lado y pasé saliva al verla.

– Buenas noches – respondí con voz ronca por la impresión.

–No pensé encontrarte aquí – agregó extendiéndome la mano para saludarme.

– Soy una de las encargadas de la logística del evento – dije estrechándole la mano que me acarició sutilmente con su dedo pulgar.

– Felicidades, el salón luce de maravilla – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

– Gracias, pasemos a tomar asiento, el desfile ya va a comenzar – agregué nerviosa soltando mi mano de la prisión de la suya.

Me senté en una fila delante de ellas, en diagonal, el presentador anunció a Anastasia y ella subió y dio las palabras de bienvenida, agradeció a todos los presentes, incluida su familia y su prometido Dimitri Ross, ahí supe porque su rostro me era familiar, era hermano de Diana, vaya sorpresa, supuse porqué ella lo conoció.

El desfile dio inicio y yo sentía las insistentes miradas de Elsa, eso me ponía más nerviosa y cuando volteaba a mirarla me sonreía seductoramente. Hubo un momento en el que ya no resistí y huí de ahí, me metí a la bodega que se había adecuado como vestidor para las modelos y en la cual había un caos con gente entrando y saliendo. Me senté en un sofá, que había en una esquina, tratando de guardar la compostura, puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y me llevé las manos a la cara cubriéndome los ojos.

– ¿Cansada o nerviosa? – escuché que me dijo con su hermosa voz.

– Cansada, ha sido una semana muy pesada – respondí después de aclarar mi garganta, levantando la cara, estaba parada frente a mí, sonriéndome.

– Necesitas relajarte – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y apretándolo suavemente, ¿por qué insistía en torturarme?

– Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta – dije mirando hacia el suelo, conteniendo mi respiración.

– No es un consejo – deslizó su mano por mi brazo – es una invitación – agregó y bajó hasta llegar a mi mano que tomó.

– ¿Estás loca?, afuera hay un mundo de gente, incluida tu familia y tu novia, no voy a ir a esa habitación arriesgándome a que alguien nos vea – exclamé tratando de soltarme, pero no lo conseguí.

– La gente está muy entretenida con el desfile, incluida mi familia y mi amiga, además jamás mencione subir a la habitación – dijo mientras me hacía ponerme de pie – hay otros lugares, usemos la creatividad – agregó apretando mi mano.

– ¿Y qué paso con tus reglas? – pregunté tratando de controlarme.

– Ya son obsoletas, claro que si quieres, se pueden poner unas nuevas.

Comenzó a caminar y no me había percatado que al fondo había una pequeña puerta, la abrió y me hizo entrar. Me di cuenta que era una pequeña bodega donde guardaban cosas para el aseo. Entró y cerró la puerta, quedamos completamente a oscuras, sólo se colaba un poco de luz por debajo de la puerta y sentí miedo, la adrenalina estaba subiendo a mi cabeza, pero temía que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo y su boca besándome desenfrenadamente, con hambre y le correspondí de la misma forma, había extrañado tanto esos besos, aunque este era más intenso, mi cuerpo de inmediato se encendió, esa mujer era mi perdición. Subió lamiendo al lóbulo de mi oreja mientras una de sus manos apretaba mi nalga por encima del vestido, un jadeo se me escapó, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma forma que el mío. Mis manos se movieron y allí la abrase dejando que ella hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, las suyas subieron presurosas por mis muslos y las deslizó por debajo del vestido, alcanzó mi ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla, le ayudé a deshacerme de ella con las piernas.

Me recargó en una especie de estantería y sus dedos se dirigieron a mi parte íntima que comenzó a frotar en tanto yo soltaba gemidos de lo excitada que me encontraba, sentí como su lengua estaba en mi intimidad y ya no podía controlarme, fuertemente mordí mi labio para reprimir esos gritos que pedían más de ella, segundos después, ella dejo el sexo oral de lado y inserto dos dedos en mí que movía rápidamente, mientras yo bajaba mis manos hasta su ropa interior y allí metí mi mano e inserte 3 dedos en ella, estábamos descontroladas, nos besábamos para silenciar los gemidos que no podíamos reprimir, rompimos el beso para respirar.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

– No tienes idea cuanto – respondió en mi oído con su voz distorsionada.

– Muéstrame que tanto – agregué mientras que con toda mi fuerza inserte nuevamente mis dedos en ellas.

Elsa grito y acelero más sus movimientos con sus dedos, mientras lamía mi cuello, nos miramos por un momento, volvimos a besarnos ansiosamente, después nos separamos y mordí su cuello.

– Te extrañé tanto Anna – susurró en mi oído mientras seguía moviéndo sus dedos en mi interior.

– Repítelo – pedí vuelta loca porque había pronunciado mi nombre.

– Te eché muchísimo de menos… Anna.

En su boca fue como música para mis oídos y sentí como una intensa corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo al llegar al éxtasis total y ahogué el gemido en su cuello.

– Yo también te eché de menos… Elsa– en ese instante sentí como llegaba ella al orgasmo mientras me besaba con fiereza para evitar gritar.

Después se separó de mis labios y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, sentí su tibio aliento en mi piel y nos miramos nuevamente, queriéndonos decir algo, yo suspire esta mujer sí que me volvía loca.

– Debemos regresar al desfile – dije en voz baja.

– ¿Siempre eres así de responsable? – replicó en tono serio.

– Incluso más.

– Escapémonos, te aseguro que nadie se dará cuenta.

– Ni pensarlo, es la gran noche de tu hermana.

– Podrá perdonarme.

– ¿Siempre eres así de terca?

– Incluso más.

– En serio debemos regresar, para mi es trabajo y mi jefa está aquí – insistí poniendo mis manos en su mejilla obligándola a mirarme directamente, ella suspiro y nos alejamos.

– Está bien, tú ganas esta vez – dijo entregándome mi ropa interior.

Nos arreglamos las ropas en silencio y le dije que yo saldría primero, no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero aceptó, no entendía porque era tan descarada. Abrí la puerta y me asomé sigilosamente, me dispuse a salir de ahí y Elsa me dio una cariñosa nalgada que me hizo sonrojar, no quise voltear a verla porque seguro aceptaría escaparme con ella y tenía que recordar que estaba en horas de trabajo. Me fui directo al baño a retocarme el maquillaje y ponerme perfume, una amplia sonrisa había en mis labios, ella había dicho mi nombre y yo el suyo, no había más reglas y eso me entusiasmo sobre manera, aunque en realidad no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Llegué al salón y ocupé mi lugar, pocos minutos después llegó Elsa muy sonriente y se sentó al lado de Mérida, ella se recargó en su hombro, eso no me agradó mucho, esas dos tenían algo, era demasiada la confianza que se tenían y el acercamiento, además llegó con ella a un evento familiar, uno no lleva a cualquier persona a convivir con la familia, ahí entendí que no debía emocionarme más de la cuenta y si seguíamos teniendo algo ella y yo, sería oculto, sin que nadie lo supiera.

El desfile terminó y Anastasia nos agradeció a Aurora y a mí, nos pusimos de pie y todos nos brindaron un fuerte aplauso, Elsa hasta se puso de pie muy entusiasmada. Jazmín estaba sumamente orgullosa aplaudiendo también.

Empezó la fiesta y todo mundo se dirigió a la mesa de los bocadillos.

– ¿Dónde estabas Anna? – preguntó inquisidoramente Aurora.

– Fui a ver a las modelos.

– Que raro, yo fui allá y no te vi.

– Es que también fui al baño.

– Ah, bueno – respondió no muy convencida.

Moví la cabeza negativamente cuando la vi ir a saludar a un chico que la miraba, yo me acerqué a la mesa y busqué algún bocadillo que no estuviera mezclado, pero como no encontré ninguno tomé un pedazo de queso y le di una pequeña mordida

– Uf, no hagas eso en mi presencia… me trae muy gratos recuerdos – dijo Elsa detrás de mí y casi me atraganto, tomé una copa y bebí.

– Quieres provocarme un infarto, ¿verdad? – exclamé dándome la vuelta para encararla.

– Tú también a mí, no tienes idea de lo sensual que te ves comiendo.

– Estás loca – dije mirando hacia el techo.

– Puede ser, pero, ¿no te fascina? – exclamó guiñándome un ojo.

– Pero, ¿ustedes se conocen? – dijo de pronto Anastasia parándose frente a nosotras y no supe que decirle, entré en pánico al pensar que hubiera escuchado el comentario de Elsa, pero pensé que no tendría esa sonrisa en el rostro.

– Sí, estuvimos juntas un semestre en la universidad – respondió ella muy seguro.

– Yo siempre he dicho que el mundo es un pañuelo, jamás me imaginé que fueras amiga de Elsa, no te ofendas hermanita, pero tienes unas amistades – dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro – no lo digo por Mérida, ella es aparte, pero te he conocido cada "amiguita" – agregó mirando hacia arriba.

– Bueno, en realidad no somos amigas, no nos habíamos visto desde ese entonces – dije siguiéndole el juego.

– Pero las amistades se pueden retomar, ¿verdad hermanita? – Dijo abrazándola cariñosamente – además aquí entre nos, si no fuera porque le ayude en matemáticas Anna aún no se graduaría.

– ¿No me digas que ella era la que te regalaba esos deliciosos chocolates?

– La misma – respondió muy segura dándome una mirada de complicidad.

– Sí, es que mi mamá trabajaba ahí y siempre llevaba, pero como a mí no me gustan, prefería dárselos a ella en pago a sus clases, en lugar de…

– Te dije desde un principio que jamás aceptaba dinero, ni siquiera pensaba cobrarte, tú insistías en regalármelos – interrumpió mirándome seriamente.

– Ay sí Elsa, como si desconociera la forma en que te cobrabas, fui a la misma clase que tú, ¿recuerdas?, creo que aún sigue ahí tu fama,

– Por eso ella me caía bien, porque nunca sucumbió ante tus encantos.

– Más bien dirás que te encantaban los chocolates.

– También, pero eso es aparte, definitivo, Anna, tienes que ir a mi boda, no voy a permitir que esta idiota como hermana, vaya con nadie más que no seas tú.

Yo me quede paralizada y abrí los ojos como platos, no podía expresar palabra alguna, una cosa era seguirle el juego de que nos conocíamos desde antes, con tal de ocultar la verdad que su familia ignoraba y otra muy diferente era llevar la farsa hasta esos extremos, yo no podía ir a esa boda y no creía que ella tampoco lo quisiera, lo más probable es que ya hubiera invitado a alguien para acompañarlo.

– Genial idea hermanita, como me tienes sentenciada, no he invitado a nadie.

– Es que es la boda de tu única hermana y no quiero un escándalo como en la de John – puso su mano en mi brazo – no sabes Anna la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar la chica con la que fue a la boda de mi hermano mayor, se puso a bailar como bailarina exótica a mitad de la fiesta y a quitarse la ropa, obvio los hombres y Elsa estaban encantados, pero los papás de Diana, o sea, mi cuñada, casi piden la anulación del matrimonio ahí mismo, mi papá tuvo que hablar con ellos y tranquilizarlos, claro, después de que sacaron a la susodicha, que por cierto, estaba pasadita de copas.

– Que exagerada eres Anastasia, no fue para tanto.

– ¿Ah, no?, ¿quieres que a vaya por John y Diana para que se lo confirmen?

– No es necesario hermanita, ese no es el punto.

– Así que comprenderás, Anna, que obvio no voy a dejar que vaya a la mía con cualquiera, es mucho mejor que asista con una vieja amiga, además tú eres una chica linda, responsable y muy decente.

Yo seguía sin poder hablar, si Anastasia supiera cómo había conocido en realidad a su hermana y lo que acabábamos de hacer hace un par de horas, no me tendría en tan buen concepto y mucho menos me invitaría a su boda, quizá debía decirle la verdad para que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza. Y lo peor es que Elsa me miraba divertida y con una sonrisa triunfante, en definitiva esa mujer disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento, yo le di otro sorbo a mi copa antes de hablar.

– Gracias Anastasia, pero…

– Ningún pero, no voy a aceptar una negativa de tu parte, la boda es en dos meses y ahí te quiero ver, por cierto, no veo a mi novio, iré a buscarlo – dio dos pasos y se volteó a verme – no excusas Anna – agregó y me guiñó un ojo.

– Es una lástima que no te guste el chocolate, se me había ocurrido una idea genial – dijo pícaramente y después tomó un bocadillo.

– Pero, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso después de lo que acaba de decirme tu hermana? – pregunté angustiada, ¿que acaso ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo?

– No hay nada que decir al respecto – se llevó el bocadillo completo a la boca.

– ¿Perdón?, tu hermana cree que nos conocemos de años, que soy casi un modelo a seguir y encima parece estar empeñada en que vaya a su boda  
con–ti–go.

– Así es Anastasia, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder humano que se la quite, pero yo no le veo mayor problema a lo que te dice, mejor que siga pensando que eres un modelo a seguir, y en cuanto a la boda, vamos y ya.

– ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?, se te olvida un pequeño detalle, yo tengo novio.

– Eso no es problema, tu novio seguramente tendrá un negocio que cerrar ese fin de semana – aseguró irónica y seria, con una expresión en la cara que no le había visto.

– ¿Y Mérida?

– Que no es mi novia – exclamó molesta y tomó una copa que se bebió de un trago.

– No, por supuesto que no – dije sarcástica.

– Piensa lo que quieras.

– Perfecto, entonces ve con ella a la boda porque yo no iré de ningún modo – aseguré.

– ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

– Tú no tienes vergüenza de verdad – exclamé exasperada.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta.

– Estoy tan celosa de Mérida como tú lo estás de Kristoff, ¿satisfecha? – respondí irónica.

– ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? – exclamó ella acercándose a Elsa y tomándola del brazo, lo bueno es que no era su novia, no sé qué le haría si en realidad lo fuera.

– Con permiso, tengo que mirar unas cosas en la cocina – dije y me alejé.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – escuché que Mérida le preguntó.

– Nada mi niña, seguro está estresada por todo el evento.

Entré a la cocina y me dieron ganas de tirar los sartenes, es que no había conocido a nadie más cínica en toda mi vida, mira que negar y engañar a la novia en el mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba. Me llevé una mano a la frente, es que yo no podía ser más idiota, ¿qué me daba esa mujer que me hacía perder la cordura?, bueno, sí lo sabía, el mejor sexo que había tenido jamás, pero no podía dejarme llevar por eso, debía encontrar la forma de recobrar la sensatez.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c 

Capítulo 7

Anna POV

Era lunes por la noche y yo seguía en la oficina, como iba a tomar un par de días libres porque finalmente Kristoff y yo nos iríamos de vacaciones, tenía que dejar todo listo en la oficina. Estaba concentrada respondiendo unos email cuando escuché que tocaron mi puerta, giré la cabeza y casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando vi que era Elsa.

– ¿Tú?, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté más que sorprendida.

– Buenas noches, yo muy bien, aunque no tanto como tú – exclamó con una gran sonrisa entrando y se quedó de pie del otro lado del escritorio. – Buenas noches Anna, ¿cómo estás?

– Que diferencia, primero los saludos y luego lo que quieras.

– Ahora sí me puedes decir a que debo el honor de tu visita.

– Anastasia me pidió que te entregara esto – respondió entregándome un sobre blanco en el que estaba escrito mi nombre con una hermosa letra – le has caído de maravilla ya que ha sido muy selectiva con los invitados no sé qué le hiciste, pero te quiere ahí.

– Elsa, pero yo… ¿tú quieres que yo vaya?

– Sería divertido, va a ser en Miami, imagínate, el mar, la playa, el sol, la arena, tú y yo desnudas al anochecer – respondió mientras caminaba y se paraba junto a mí, recargada en el escritorio, yo hice un poco la silla para atrás, nerviosa – además, Anastasia no te perdonaría tu ausencia y sabe dónde encontrarte y no querrás conocerla enfadada, hasta asusta a John, así que imagínate.

– Trataré, pero la verdad no te lo aseguro.

Me dio una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que elevaba mi pulso a mil y entonces recordé lo que había fantaseado con ella en varias ocasiones, mi corazón se aceleró ante semejante idea, no imaginé que pudiera cumplirla, lo bueno es que pasaban de las ocho y no había nadie más en la oficina, salvo los vigilantes pero se encontraban en la planta baja, así que decidí arriesgarme.

– Necesito ir a la oficina de mi jefa por unos papeles – dije para despistarla, quería tomarla por sorpresa.

– Está bien, te espero.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa y salí, entré a la oficina de Aurora y le agradecí su vanidad como nunca antes. Me miré en el espejo que tenía pegado detrás de la puerta y arreglé un poco mi cabello, no sé para que con lo que tenía planeado hacer. Caminé de puntas a mi oficina y la vi sentada sosteniendo y mirando una foto mía con Kristoff, se me había olvidado que la tenía ahí. Cerré despacio la puerta de la oficina y le puse el seguro, caminé tratando de no hacer ruido y cuando estuve a su lado, le quite el portarretratos de la mano y lo puse con la foto hacia abajo sobre el escritorio.

Me miró y entonces yo me senté encima de ella, con mis piernas a sus costados, me sonrió sensualmente, adoraba esas sonrisas, puse mis manos sobre el respaldo de la silla y la besé apasionadamente, ella me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, devorando mi lengua, yo comencé a desabrochar su blusa sin dejar de besarla y ella me sacaba la blusa de la falda, cuando lo logró, acarició la piel de mi espalda y sentí que movía sus dedos para desabrochar mi blusa, pero la frené.

Me hice un poco hacia atrás y la desbroché yo lentamente, ella me miraba fascinada, con la sonrisa retorcida, me abrí la blusa y desabroché el sostén, de casualidad me había puesto uno que se abrochaba por enfrente, cuando destapé mis senos ella comenzó a besarlos, pasando su lengua por mis pezones, yo emití un suave jadeo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios.

Subió mi falda y comenzó a retirar mi ropa interior, me puse de pie para quitármela por completo y ella comenzó a sacarse el resto de su ropa, me sorprendí cuando vi que se sentó encima de mi escritorio con las piernas abiertas, me acerque a ella y me hinqué, puse mi lengua en su intimidad y empecé a lamer lentamente, Elsa emitió un gruñido delicioso, así que seguí lamiéndole lentamente y delicadamente introducía mis dedos en ella, su cabeza la tenía hacia atrás y se lamía los labios gimiendo con sus dedos enterrados en mis cabellos.

Cuando ya no aguanté más, le suplique con los ojos que me hiciera suya, ella sonrió y se bajó del escritorio me cargo y me subió en el, comenzó a penetrarme con sus dedos pero después de unos minutos se detuvo y se subió encima de mí, las dos comenzamos a movernos mientras que nuestras intimidades se rosaban yo gemía fuertemente y tratando de controlarme comencé a morderla, Elsa acelero el movimiento mientras gritaba por cada mordida que le daba yo tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrada únicamente en las maravillosas sensaciones que me hacía sentir, me fascinaba la forma en que me hacía perder la cabeza. Nos separamos para respirar, pero nuestros labios seguían juntos, jadeando, inundando nuestras bocas con el tibio aliento que emanábamos. Le sujeté las manos y las enlacé con las mías colocándolas en los costados de su cabeza.

– Me fascina cuando tomas el control – susurró con la voz entre cortada.

– Te haré mi esclava, entonces – dije mientras me seguía moviendo rosando nuestras intimidades.

– Hazme lo que quieras… pero, no me dejes.

Le sonreí y seguimos moviéndonos, no quería engancharme en sus palabras, no cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, en ese estado se dicen muchas cosas, pero no tienen el mismo valor a cuando se dicen con los cinco sentidos bien puestos.

Apreté más sus manos cuando sentí que juntas llegábamos al orgasmo y sentí como Elsa me abrazó fuertemente.

– De verdad eres maravillosa – susurró en mi oído y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

Un repentino ruido nos hizo aterrizar de golpe en la realidad y me levanté a toda prisa, con los dedos temblorosos me abroché el sostén y abroche la blusa, abrí la puerta despacio y sólo asomé medio cuerpo, era uno de los vigilantes que había subido a hacer su rondín habitual.

– Buenas noches señorita Anna, ¿todavía por aquí? – dijo amablemente.

– Sí, terminando una campaña, pero ya casi me voy.

– ¿Quiere que le pida un taxi?

– No es necesario, gracias.

Me sonrió y caminó a los elevadores, yo apreté los ojos de miedo y cerré de nuevo la puerta. Me di la vuelta y Elsa estaba parada justo detrás de mí, con su dedo pulgar delineó mis labios y luego acarició mi mejilla y bajó a mi cuello acariciándolo también.

– Debemos irnos, los policías estarán a la expectativa de mi salida, además, deben saber que estás aquí.

– Dije que iba a otro piso, no saben que estoy aquí contigo, es una gran ventaja que las ventanas de tu oficina tengan persianas, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia – dijo mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello y acariciaba mi cintura.

– Elsa, por favor – dije con un hilo de voz, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de nuevo a sus caricias haciéndome perder la perspectiva de donde nos encontrábamos.

– Sólo una vez más, haré un viaje de negocios y no sé cuando pueda regresar a Nueva Jersey, quizá nos veamos hasta el día de la boda – anunció lamiendo mi oreja en tanto sus manos acariciaban mis senos por encima de la blusa.

– Aún no te he confirmado que iré.

– Con mayor razón, necesito hacerte mía una vez más esta noche.

Me besó apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba la blusa y la bajaba dejando al descubierto mis hombros, dio pequeños besos en uno y después siguió por mi cuello y paso hasta el otro hombro, yo tenía mis manos entre sus cabellos. Me cargó y me depositó sobre el escritorio, ella se rio y sentí como separaba suavemente mis piernas para enterrar su cabeza y besar mi parte más íntima. No pude reprimir el gemido al sentir como movía su tibia lengua en mí, puso un dedo en mi boca y comencé a chupárselo para no gritar, estaba totalmente envuelta en las magníficas sensaciones que me estaban provocando sus besos, en esa parte tan sensible.

Sentí que iba a explotar y ella se detuvo, yo la miré casi con furia y ella sólo me sonrió, se colocó de pie y me beso apasionadamente, sentí como su mano empezó a tocar mi pechos luego bajo a mis piernas y de golpe entro 2 dedos en mí, moviendo con desesperación sus dedos, yo gemía y mordía su lengua que estaba en mi boca, llegue al clímax, gemía con desesperación...  
El sonido de mi móvil hizo que pegara un grito del susto y hasta me llevé la mano al pecho, Elsa se rio a carcajada abierta y yo le di una mirada de odio.

Alcancé el aparato y los colores se me fueron de la cara cuando vi que era una llamada de Kristoff, no quería siquiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si se le hubiera ocurrido llamar dos minutos antes. No muy segura contesté, sabía que insistiría.

– Hola – dije conteniendo la respiración.

– Hola Anna, adivina donde estoy.

– Ni idea – no tenía cabeza ni para pensar del uno al cinco menos para adivinar.

Miré con pánico a Elsa y comencé a abrocharme la blusa y metérmela en la falda. Comencé a buscar mis medias, pero no las veía por ningún lado, ella estaba parada cruzada de brazos viéndome seriamente, creo que había adivinado quien me había llamado, yo levanté los hombros y moví la cabeza negativamente, ella sabía perfectamente de la existencia de Kristoff, además, lo que había entre nosotras sólo era sexo, aunque ya no existieran las reglas, al final del día lo único que nos unía era eso, sexo sin compromiso ni ataduras.

– ¿Buscas esto? – preguntó mostrándome mis nada sexys medias azules.

– Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir – exclamé y levanté la mano para quitársela pero ella puso la suya detrás de su espalda – no es momento de juegos, tengo que irme ya.

– Pues vete, yo no te estoy deteniendo.

– Dame eso de una buena vez.

– No, quiero conservar algo tuyo hasta que vuelva a verte.

– Pero eso no – grité entre seria y asustada.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Por obvias razones que no quiero repetirte, dámelas ya y estoy hablando en serio.

– ¿O qué?, ¿vas a llamar a los policías?

– Ash, Elsa me estás desesperando en serio, ya déjate de juegos.

– Hasta luego Anna, que pases buenas noches.

Comenzó a caminar y la atajé en la puerta casi estampándola en ella.

– Por favor Elsa – dije en tono suplicante, casi al borde de las lágrimas de desesperación.

– Él te tiene completa, ¿qué más da que yo conserve esto?

– No, no me tiene completa y lo sabes, no te puedo dejar eso, al menos no hoy, otro día, te lo prometo, cuando volvamos a vernos, te daré otra cosa hoy, por favor.

– ¿Y qué me darías a cambio?

La tomé de la mano obligándola a caminar conmigo, no quería que se me escapara, se veía molesta y quizá podría ser capaz de cometer una locura. Abrí el cajón de mi escritorio con la mano que tenía libre, sin soltarla, ahí tenía un pañuelo, lo saqué y lo puse sobre el escritorio, tomé el pequeño perfume que estaba también en el cajón y le rocié un poco al pañuelo y se la di. Me sonrió y me entregó las medias.

– Ah, se me olvidaba decirte, no uses vestido rosa ni lila para la boda – dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

– No te he asegurado que iré.

– Buenas noches, Anna.

Salió y yo me coloqué rápido mis medias. Kristoff me llamó de nuevo y le aseguré que ya bajaba. Fui al baño y me arreglé un poco el cabello, el maquillaje y me puse un poco de perfume. Cuando subí al coche, Kristoff me dio una mirada de reproche.

– Perdón, se atascó la impresora y no podía dejarla así, el servicio es muy caro.

– Está bien, ¿adónde quieres ir a cenar?

– No sé, ¿a ti que se te antoja?

– Comida china, ¿te apetece?

– Sí, vamos.

No hablamos mucho en el camino al restaurante, ni durante la cena, Kristoff estaba mensajeándose con un cliente, según me dijo, aunque se le escapan unas sonrisitas que dudaba que un cliente se las provocara, quizá era lo que yo quería ver para no sentirme tan culpable por engañarlo, después de todo iba a cumplir su promesa de irnos de viaje solos los dos, sin trabajo de por medio, o, ¿lo estaría haciendo para acallar sus culpas también?

Fui al baño y me miré al espejo, pensé que tal vez debería dejar a Kristoff, no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo y ya una vez había intentado dejar a Elsa y no había funcionado, así que ahora me tocaba hacer la prueba con mi novio.

Suspiré resignada, el viaje sería la última oportunidad para tratar de salvar mi relación con él. Me llevó a mi departamento y me dijo que nos veríamos hasta el jueves, que era cuando salíamos de viaje.

Los días siguientes tuve mucho trabajo, pero ya no podía ver mi oficina de la misma manera, por ratos me quedaba mirando la silla o tocaba el escritorio donde Elsa me había hecho suya y me había pedido que no la dejara, la sonrisa *beep* aparecía en mi cara sin remedio, como deseaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, pero eran sólo eso, palabras que se las llevaba el viento porque no daba ninguna otra señal, si en realidad quisiera que yo estuviera en su vida mostraría algún interés, que sé yo, una llamada, un mensaje, pero nada, silencio total. Abrí el cajón y me topé con la invitación de Anastasia, la saque y me puse a leerla, era color crema, de un papel finísimo y una letras preciosas.

Anastasia Arendelle & Dimitri Ross  
En compañía de nuestros padres:  
Esmeralda & John Arendelle  
Gloria & Eduardo Ross  
Deseamos compartir con ustedes nuestro enlace matrimonial, Que se llevará a cabo el sábado 13 de diciembre en MacArthur Causeway #395, Miami South Beach a las 18 hrs.  
La recepción será en el mismo sitio una vez concluida la ceremonia.  
Agradecemos su asistencia

Suspiré después de leerla, a pesar que el matrimonio no era mi gran ilusión, ya me había mentalizado que algún día daría ese paso con Kristoff, aunque ahora no estaba tan segura de lograrlo, pero tampoco me lo imaginaba con Elsa, sé que podemos casarnos aunque seamos mujeres pero ¡por favor! Elsa no se veía que fuera de ese tipo, dado que mejor se iba a casar su hermana menor que ella. Moví la cabeza, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Es increíble lo vulnerable que me he puesto, como unas simples palabras me hacen perder la perspectiva. "No me dejes", recordé como si la estuviera escuchando en ese preciso momento, con su voz distorsionada, suspiré de nuevo, dejé la invitación en el mismo lugar y seguí con mi trabajo.

A las diez de la mañana en punto llegó Kristoff por mí para irnos al aeropuerto, subió al departamento por mi maleta y una vez en la calle, el taxista la metió a la cajuela. Apenas habíamos subido al vehículo su móvil sonó, él miró el identificador, pero no respondió la llamada y envió un mensaje.

– Perdón amor, parece que no todos en la oficina se enteraron que estoy de vacaciones – justificó mientras escribía.

– No te preocupes.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y se alejó un poco de mí para hablar por teléfono, ¿es que ni siquiera este fin de semana lo iban a dejar en paz? Empezaba a odiar su trabajo. Después de registrar las maletas me senté en la sala de espera mientras él seguía pegado al celular recargado en un muro. Más tarde tomó asiento a mi lado y me dio un beso en frente y luego empezó a leer el periódico, fantásticas vacaciones iba a pasar, estaba a punto de regresarme a mi casa cuando anunciaron que subiéramos al avión.

Afortunadamente, en el último minuto había decidido llevar mi IPod, así que cuando anunciaron que se podía prender aparatos me puse el mío, en tanto veía que Kristoff ya tenía los ojos cerrados, claro él estaba sumamente acostumbrado a los aviones.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, al subir al taxi le entregó un papel con una dirección, yo bajé la ventanilla del coche para permitir que el aire acariciara mi cara. Minutos después llegamos a un muy bonito vecindario y el taxi se estacionó frente a una hermosa casa con techo de dos aguas. El taxista bajó las maletas y las puso justo en la puerta. Kristoff le pagó y después me tomó del brazo para caminar juntos, sacó unas llaves del pantalón y abrió la puerta, tomó el par de maletas y las dejó en mitad de la sala. La casa era relativamente pequeña, pero muy espaciosa y con muebles rústicos de madera.

– Kristoff ¿de quién es esta casa? – pregunté sentándome en el confortable sillón.

– De una clienta, me la prestó por este fin de semana, al parecer quiere venderla y la anda promocionando a ver si alguien se interesa por ella.

– ¿Tú eres un posible comprador?

– Eso le hice creer con tal de que me la prestara, así nos ahorramos lo del hospedaje y lo gastamos en otra cosa, ya después le diré que no te gusto.

– Francamente es muy linda – respondí entrando a la cocina – pero, no podríamos costearla, el rumbo parece muy caro.

– Lo es, así que mejor disfrutemos de la casa por estos días, subiré las maletas, para ir a comer y dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Salí de la cocina para seguir explorando la casa, al fondo había una hermosa cantina, con las copas colgando del techo y varias botellas en los anaqueles, fui a curiosear y vi que había casi de todo, brandy, ron, whisky, vodka, tequila, pero todas estaban selladas, parecía que sólo formaban parte de la decoración.

Kristoff bajó corriendo las escaleras y salimos. Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la avenida principal y ahí tomamos un taxi. Comimos en un bonito restaurante y estuvimos charlando por un par de horas, como en los viejos tiempos, en el garaje de su casa, en el cual había sido nuestra primera vez, un día que su padre fue a casa del mío a ver un partido en la televisión, aquello parecía tan lejano.

De regreso, pedimos al taxista que nos dejara en la avenida principal y bajamos caminando por el sendero, jugando y haciendo bromas, me había olvidado de todo eso, Kristoff solía ser muy alegre y jovial antes de entrar a trabajar a aquella casa de bolsa que lo había convertido en un adicto al trabajo. Y no pude evitar sentir remordimientos por mi conducta, él matándose en el trabajo y yo enredándome con una mujer que, para completar el cuadro, era clienta suya, me pregunté que tanto se frecuentaban, pero decidí no expresarlo en voz alta.

Al ir cruzando el camino que llevaba a la entrada principal de la casa un aroma delicioso a comida llegó a mi nariz, lo que me recordó que hacía mucho yo no cocinaba. Kristoff abrió la puerta y al entrar a la sala escuchamos música proveniente de la cocina, ambos nos volteamos a ver y le mostré mi IPod que lo traía en la bolsa de mi chaqueta. Así que, sigilosos y yo con un poco de miedo, caminamos lentamente hacia la cocina que tenía la puerta cerrada, Kristoff la empujó con sumo cuidado y casi me da un infarto al ver a Mérida y a Elsa cocinando y cantando como recién casadas. Volteé a ver a Kristoff con una cara de no dar crédito y él sólo se encogió de hombros sorprendido por verlas también ahí, carraspeó un poco y Mérida volteó y nos miró extrañada, pero nos sonrió. Elsa también volteó y la expresión en su rostro era inescrutable, no daba el menor indicio de lo que pasaba por su mente. 

CONTINUARA...

Adelantare solo una cosa, la segunda parte la mezclare con esta, así será solo una historia ewe


	8. Chapter 8

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 8

Anna POV

– ¡Kristoff, Anna!, que gusto de verlos – exclamó Mérida alegremente – malvada, no me dijiste que los habías invitado – dijo a Elsa dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

– En realidad no sabíamos que ustedes estarían aquí, Elsa me prestó la casa por el fin de semana – respondió Kristoff mirándola como pidiéndole una explicación.

– ¿Qué no era el próximo fin de semana? – exclamó Elsa seria y confundida.

– Bueno, hay suficiente espacio para los cuatro y así será mucho más divertido – agregó entusiasmada Mérida casi brincando.

Yo simplemente no podía hacer ni decir nada, estaba estupefacta tratando de procesar la información en mi mente, el shock había sido más grande a cuando me la topé en el estadio y lo que más me había molestado era haberla visto tan feliz con Mérida, ¿cómo podía decir que no era su novia si parecía todo lo contrario? Lo único que atiné hacer fue agarrar a Kristoff del brazo para sacarlo de la casa mientras le daba una mirada de odio a Elsa que nos veía seriamente.

– ¿Ella fue quien te presto la casa? – pregunté molesta afuera de la puerta principal.

– Sí – respondió parándose frente a mí.

– No podemos quedarnos aquí, busquemos un hotel, al fin estamos a diez minutos del centro de Las Vegas.

– Pero bebe, ¿desde cuándo eres antisocial?

– ¿bebe? – pregunté extrañada olvidando por un segundo el origen de la pelea.

– dije… Anna, por el enfado ya ni me escuchas bien.

– Te escuché perfectamente bien y me dijiste bebe, ¿desde cuándo me dices así?

– Ya sé porque fue la confusión – exclamó ignorando mi pregunta – es que primero le había dicho que vendríamos el siguiente fin de semana, pero como tengo que ir a… San Francisco en esa fecha le cambié el día a la mera hora, fue mi culpa Anna, perdón – se acercó y puso una mano en mi mentón – pero, no podemos hacerle un desaire cariño, Elsa ha sido muy amable conmigo, además, se ve que a Mérida le caes muy bien, será como aquel viaje que hicimos con nuestros amigos, acuérdate que la pasamos genial.

– Pero, se suponía que la razón de este viaje era para estar solos tú y yo.

– Y lo estaremos cariño, ¿o crees que ellas no querrán estar sólitas también? – Respondió guiñándome un ojo – anda, no seas así, serían prácticamente 3 días.

Sentí como se me revolvió el estómago con la insinuación, la escenita de la cocina estaba muy fresca en mi mente y no quise ni pensar como hubiera terminado si no hubiésemos interrumpido, volteamos, pero él seguía sosteniendo mi mentón.

– Perdón, no quise interrumpir, la cena está casi lista, pasen y después vemos como nos acomodamos – exclamó Mérida desde el umbral de la puerta, Elsa estaba detrás de ella con una mirada de pocos amigos, como si quisiera fulminar a alguien.

– Gracias Mérida, pero nosotros acabamos de comer, además supongo que ustedes quieren estar solas, creo que será mejor que Kristoff y yo nos vayamos a un hotel – dije separándome de él, pero entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

– De ninguna manera, la que se confundió fui yo, las que debemos irnos somos Mérida y yo – dijo Elsa abrazándola por la cintura.

– No, Elsa, por supuesto que no, es tu casa, además la culpa fue mía porque primero te dije que vendríamos el siguiente fin de semana y apenas el martes te avise que llegaríamos hoy, yo fui el de la confusión.

– Nadie se va a ir a ningún lado, quizá no somos los mejores amigos del mundo pero será grandioso convivir este fin de semana y conocernos más, ¿verdad, nena? – dijo Mérida girándose mirando a Elsa y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

– Yo encantada, esta es su casa y Mérida tiene razón, no veo ninguna razón para que no la podamos pasar bien los cuatro – respondió mientras chocaba delicadamente su cabeza con la de ella que le sonrió.

– Yo tampoco le veo mayor problema, es que Anna tenía la ilusión de que estuviéramos solos ella y yo – intervino Kristoff dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

– Anna, no te preocupes por eso, compartirán habitación, y Elsa y yo podemos usar tapones en las orejas contra el ruido.

–Mérida, pero que cosas dices.

– AY ANNA!, ya todos somos adultos aquí, no tiene nada de malo, anda, acompáñame a la cocina a terminar la cena – exclamó Mérida tomándome de la mano que tenía libre obligándome a caminar.

Con dificultad solté a Kristoff, yo seguía con el estómago hecho nudos por las muestras de afecto entre ella y Elsa y cuando pasé a su lado le corrí la mirada furiosa y ella desvió la suya. Me excusé con Mérida diciéndole que estaba muy cansada y que mejor aprovecharía para subir a acomodar mis pertenencias.

Cuando salí de la cocina Elsa y Kristoff miraban la televisión y sostenían una copa cada uno, sólo les dije buenas noches y subí corriendo las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de la primera habitación y sólo había una maleta que supuse era la de Elsa y Mérida, me dieron ganas de arrojarla por las escaleras, pero sabía que tenía que guardar la compostura, nos quedaban tres largos y tortuosos días que no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar. En la habitación contigua estaba mi maleta y la de Kristoff. Tomé la mía y empecé a desempacar, aún era temprano, pero me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, no estaba dispuesta a bajar y seguir presenciando las expresiones de cariño entre Mérida y Elsa, no tenía idea si podría evitar hacer una escena de celos que no venía al caso porque también estaba mi novio.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. De pronto, sentí el peso de alguien sentándose en la cama y una suave mano que empezó a acariciarme la espalda, abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza, era Kristoff que me miraba con deseo y aunque estaba que reventaba de los celos no iba a tener relaciones con él sólo por venganza.

– Kristoff no estoy de humor ahora, me duele la cabeza, estoy cansada por el viaje.

– Está bien, como quieras, luego estás reclamando y ahora sales con que te sientes mal – dijo molesto levantándose de la cama.

– Claro, yo sí tengo que aguantarme que tú prefieras trabajar que hacerme el amor y con una vez que yo me niego me lo echas en cara.

– No quiero volver a discutir contigo Anna, ya tuve suficiente por hoy de recriminaciones, ¿no que te duele la cabeza?

– Pues sí y mucho, buenas noches – dije molesta y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza.

Minutos después él se acostó a mi lado, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y me dio la espalda sin decir nada. Apreté la almohada de coraje, estaba por levantarme para ir a dormir al sofá cuando mi teléfono sonó, lo tomé y era número oculto.

– Hola – contesté desconcertada.

– Tienes cinco minutos para bajar a la cocina o subo y le cuento todo a Kristoff, recuerda que tengo una prenda que te pertenece – sentenció Elsa y me colgó.

El enfado que yo sentía se transformó en pánico, por el tono de su voz, supe que su amenaza no era en vano y no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la reacción de Kristoff y francamente no quería averiguarlo y menos con la mini discusión que acabábamos de tener.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó Kristoff sin voltear a mirarme.

– Nadie, me colgaron, voy por un vaso de agua para tomarme una pastilla – respondí poniéndome las pantuflas y levantándome de la cama.

Kristoff no me dijo nada más y salí de la habitación con el pulso hasta las nubes, ¿qué se creía Elsa para amenazarme de ese modo?, cuando ella estaba de lo más contenta con su noviecita, me iba a escuchar, si a esas íbamos yo también tenía varias cosas que contarle a Mérida, que seguramente no le agradarían para nada.

Desde la sala se distinguía la luz proveniente de la cocina, tomé un respiro y entré. Elsa estaba parada, recargada en el mueble junto al lavabo, sosteniendo mi pañuelo entre sus manos. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla, definitivamente no estaba jugando, estaba dispuesta a decirle todo a Kristoff y entregarle pruebas contundentes.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – pregunté seria y molesta cruzándome de brazos.

– No quiero que él te toque – respondió usando el mismo tono de voz que yo.

– Es mi novio, ¿lo olvidas?, ¿acaso yo te estoy prohibiendo que lo hagas con tu novia?

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Mérida no es mi novia?

– Que cínica eres, ¿cómo te atreves a negarla después de lo que he visto hoy?

– Pues no se compara con lo que yo vi – exclamó acercándose a mí.

– Pues yo no niego a Kristoff, sabes perfectamente que es mi novio – dije caminando hacia atrás

– No me lo recuerdes – dijo acercándose más – no me hagas recordar que lo vi dándote un beso.

– Pues eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no?, no sólo cocinan, cantan juntos y se toquetean frente a otros – seguí caminando y topé con la nevera.

– Con un demonio – exclamó exasperada a pocos pasos de mí – ¡Mérida no es mi novia!, es mi amiga de toda la vida.

– Mira qué casualidad, Kristoff y yo también nos conocemos desde niños.

– Ahora comprendo porque recurriste a mí – dijo sarcásticamente poniendo sus manos al lado de mis hombros impidiéndome el paso.

– ¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamé y quise darle una bofetada, pero me atajo la mano.

– Sabes que tengo razón, si él cumpliera con sus obligaciones no tendrías ninguna necesidad de citarte con una extraña.

– Fue una estupidez de la que ahora me arrepiento – exclamé soltándome, pero ella rápidamente subió el brazo y volvió a hacerme prisionera.

– ¿En verdad te arrepientes? – Preguntó a milímetros de mis labios y aspiré su aliento embriagador – ¿estás segura? – agregó acariciando suavemente mi cuello y luego descendió su mano a uno de mis senos que masajeó encima de la ropa, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

– Basta, por favor – dije con un hilo de voz, no podía controlar mi cuerpo cuando ella me estaba tocando y tenía su aliento clavado en mi nariz.

– ¿En serio quieres que me detenga? – susurró en mis labios mientras su mano bajaba por dentro de mi pantalón pijama hasta que llego a mi intimidad, comenzó a tocar mi intimidad por encima de mi pantaletas, acariciaba lentamente mientras me beso nuevamente con intensidad.

– Alguien puede bajar – dije con dificultad, olvidando todo el enfado.

Su respuesta fue lamer mis labios y meter su mano dentro de mis pantaletas e introducir sus dedos dentro de mí que comenzaban a moverse lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, un jadeo se escapó de mis labios, no podía evitarlo, ella me hacía perder completamente el sentido de todo y, aunque la cabeza me gritaba que detuviera esa locura, mi cuerpo entero la reclamaba, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para detenerla.

Introdujo su lengua ansiosa en mi boca y la mía la recibió con la misma inquietud. Dejo de acariciar mi intimidad y saco su mano de mí para cargarme, me cargó y comenzó a caminar conmigo mientras yo le lamía el cuello, sentí que mi espalda chocaba con una puerta y como pude la abrí volviendo a besarla, entramos y me colocó sobre una superficie fría. Se separó, encendió una tenue luz y cerró la puerta, entonces me di cuenta que estaba sentada encima de una lavadora dentro de un pequeño cuarto.

Volvió a mi lado y me besó desenfrenadamente mientras bajaba de apoco, sus manos bajaban junto con ella y quitaban mi ropa a medida que la quitaba Elsa besaba la parte desnuda, me bajo mis pantaletas y comenzó a besar mi intimidad, gemí al sentir sus labios en mi intimidad, Elsa subió una mano y comenzó a masajearme un seno, mientras me empezó a hacer un exquisito sexo oral, me mordía el labio para que mis gritos no se escucharan, dejo de masajear mi seno y mientras me lamia introducía sus dedos en mi fuertemente, ya no podía controlar mis gritos y parece que Elsa lo noto, se separó de mí y me beso para ahogar mis gemido mientras que sus dedos seguían introduciéndose, nos mirábamos nos besábamos, y como me había a acostumbrado hacerle le mordí el cuello escuchando su hermoso gemido, me sonrió y note como introdujo un dedo en mi ano, estaba en el éxtasis total y en unos segundos llegue al delicioso orgasmo.

– Nadie te ha hecho vibrar como yo y nadie jamás podrá hacerlo, soy la única que conoce el mapa de tu cuerpo y sabe exactamente qué lugares tocar y cómo hacerlo – dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

– Lo sé, lo sé y me asusta – acepté avergonzada.

– No tienes nada que temer Anna – respondió separándose sólo lo necesario para mirarme.

– Esto es una locura, Elsa.

– Sí, la más maravillosa que he cometido en toda mi vida.

Puse mis manos en su rostro y la besé delicadamente, ella me correspondió de la misma manera, después de unos minutos nos separamos y comencé a vestirme en silencios. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta ella me jaló de un brazo haciéndome voltear.

– No permitas que te toque, por favor.

– Y tú prométeme que no la tocaras a ella.

– No estamos en la misma habitación, te repito que sólo somos amigas, en cambio, yo no podré dormir sabiendo que compartes la cama con él.

– Sólo será para dormir, lo prometo – le di un ligero beso y salí de ahí.

Crucé lentamente la cocina y la sala sintiéndome en las nubes, jamás me imaginé que esa aventura fugaz de lejos y en verdad me asustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, al menos para mí estaba dejando de ser sólo sexo, mi corazón estaba por quebrantar completamente la tercera regla. Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras y al llegar al último escalón vi que Mérida salía de mi habitación.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 9

Anna POV

– ¿Mérida? – exclamé mirándola desconcertada – ¿qué hacías en mi cuarto?

– Ay Anna, me asustaste, es que esa habitación es la que ocupo normalmente y como soy muy sensible para la luz, necesito dormir con antifaz y entré por el que siempre guardo en el cajón de la mesita de noche – aclaró y me lo enseñó – toqué la puerta y como nadie me contestó entré, pensé que Kristoff y tú habían salido a dar un paseo nocturno – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Kristoff no está en la recámara? – pregunté sorprendida.

– No, no hay nadie, ¿dónde estabas tú?

– Bajé a la cocina a tomarme una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

– Ah bueno, buenas noches, que descanses, no, mejor diviértete – dijo de lo más divertida y vi como entraba a la habitación de enfrente.

Entré a la mía y en efecto Kristoff no estaba en la cama, el pánico volvió a inundarme y mi corazón se aceleró al pensar en la posibilidad de que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Iba a tomar mi móvil para llamarlo cuando vi que salió del baño y al verme parada en mitad de la recámara se asustó y soltó su móvil que cayó sobre la alfombra, de inmediato se agachó para levantarlo.

– Anna, te tardaste una eternidad – dijo nervioso y dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

– Salí a tomar el aire para ver si me sentía mejor.

– ¿Y funcionó? – preguntó mientras se acostaba dándome la espalda.

– Sí, ya estoy bien.

– Hasta mañana, cariño, que descanses.

– Hasta mañana, Kristoff.

Me acosté a su lado en la orilla de la cama y apagué la luz, no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que había hecho con Elsa mientras mi novio estaba bajo el mismo techo, pero tampoco pude evitar sentir incertidumbre por la actitud de éste, ¿qué hacía hablando por teléfono en el baño?, si el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba poco más de la una de la mañana.

Aún no despertaba por completo cuando sentí como acariciaban mi brazo y subían la manga de la pijama para deslizar sus dedos en mi hombro y moverlos en círculos, después bajaron por mi espalda y metieron la mano por debajo de la tela para acariciar mi cintura mientras sentía como pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Abrí los ojos al sentir que su mano bajaba más allá de la cintura y volteé para encararlo.

– ¿Elsa?... ¿qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamé atemorizada levantándome de la cama.

– Comprobando si eres capaz de cumplir con tu promesa – respondió en tono serio acostándose de lado y poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano cerrada.

– Estás loca, ¿cómo entras así nada más?, Kristoff puede estar en el baño.

– No te preocupes por él, salió a correr hace quince minutos.

– De todas maneras vete, Mérida sí está en la casa.

– Esa niña no se despierta antes de las once y apenas son las nueve de la mañana – dijo hincándose en la cama.

– Por favor, Elsa, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

– ¿Tú?, ¿difíciles?, ¿y yo cómo califico que no tienes voluntad para impedir que él te acaricie? – exclamó acercándose a mí que seguía de pie cerca de la cama.

– Elsa, estaba dormida, perdón si no tengo mucho control bajo ese estado.

– Sentí cuando te despertaste y no me detuviste – me tomó por la cintura y me hizo caer en la cama colocándose encima de mí – no quiero imaginarte entre sus brazos.

– Tonta, yo sabía perfectamente que eras tú sus manos son diferentes además mi cuerpo te reconoce.

Me sonrió encantadoramente, mientras sus ojos analizaban mi cara y me quitaba un mechón, para luego besarme apasionadamente, mientras su mano doblaba una de mis piernas y acariciaba la pantorrilla debajo del pantalón.

– Buenos días Anna – dijo sonriente en mis labios rozando su nariz con la mía.

– En serio que sí estás loca, ¿te caíste de niña y te golpeaste la cabeza?

– No, me la golpeó una hermosa desconocida la noche de un martes y ella fue la que me hizo enloquecer – respondió mientras besaba mi cuello.

– ¿Así que estás loca por una desconocida? – pregunté sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, siguiéndole el juego.

– Sí, no sé qué me ha hecho, creo que me embrujó – respondió lengüeteando el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras su mano acariciaba delicadamente mi ceno.

– Deberías hacerte una purificación para librarte del hechizo – dije acariciándole lentamente la espalda.

– No se me había ocurrido, gracias por el consejo.

Volvió a besarme en los labios mientras mis manos rodeaban su cuello y ella bajaba una mano a mi intimidad que acariciaba delicadamente.

– Elsa, ya basta – dije con un hilo de voz sintiendo como se elevaba mi temperatura – no podemos continuar con esto y menos aquí.

– Vamos a mi habitación, entonces.

– Por supuesto que no, Kristoff no tarda en regresar.

– Tenías que recordármelo – dijo molesta – está bien, por ahora lo dejaremos así.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y con dificultad se levantó de la cama, mientras yo le sonreía. Me levanté después de ella y camine hacia el baño, cuando puse la mano en el picaporte sentí que me agarraba, me dio la vuelta y volvió a besarme apasionadamente, le correspondí unos instantes y después rompí el beso.

– Elsa, por favor, detente – dije seria poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros alejándola.

– Es que no puedo evitarlo, me encantas Anna – dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero, ganas otra vez, ya me debes dos.

– Anoche te cobraste una, ¿ya se te olvido tu amenaza?, me hiciste entrar en pánico.

– Discúlpame, estaba cegada y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para verte a solas.

– Lo pensaré, claro que si te vas ahora ayudará a aclarar mi mente.

– Chantajista.

– ¿Yo?, la ladrona cree que todos son de su condición.

Me sonrió y me dio otro pequeño beso en los labios, me quedé ahí parada para asegurarme que salía de la habitación, cuando lo hizo y cerró la puerta, entré al baño. Me metí a bañar y cuando termine de vestirme Kristoff entro a la habitación, me saludó a lo lejos y me dijo que se daría un baño.

Bajé a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar y Mérida estaba ahí tomando café y hojeando una revista.

– Buenos días, Mérida.

– Hola Anna, buenos días – respondió y se levantó para saludarme de beso en la mejilla – justo estaba pensando en ti, estoy viendo un anuncio de la ropa de Anastasia – agregó enseñándome la revista y la miré unos segundos.

– Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo duda de algo que me dijiste el día de la presentación -dije sirviéndome una taza de café.

– Adelante, con confianza.

– Cuando te dije que Kristoff estaba de viaje, me dijiste que él no cambiaba, ¿por qué?

– Ah, es que el día que firmó el contrato con Elsa yo fui a la cena y estuvieron hablando de negocios toda la noche y mencionó que viajaba mucho y luego Elsa me ha contado que la llama y siempre está en juntas, por eso lo dije, ¿pensaste que yo y él nos veíamos clandestinamente?

– No, para nada, no te creo capaz de engañar a Elsa – dije para ver su reacción.

– Jamás lo haría, la adoro – aseguró.

– Buenos días, señoritas – exclamó Elsa entrando a la cocina.

– Hola bebe, buenos días – respondió ella y la abrazó efusivamente.

Yo no respondí y le corrí la mirada con enfado, que amigas tan cariñosas eran, alguna de las dos me estaba mintiendo y dudaba que ella tuviera alguna razón para hacerlo. Abrí el frigorífico para no mirarlas y escuché que Kristoff las saludaba, me abrazó por la cintura, yo volteé y nos dimos un beso en los labios. Elsa carraspeó y nos sugirió ir a desayunar a un pequeño restaurante que estaba a un par de calles. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y salimos los cuatro.

Kristoff y yo íbamos tomados de la mano y Mérida sostenía del brazo a Elsa, después Elsa la cargó sobre sus hombros y tuve ganas de golpearla y de paso yo darme de topes en un árbol, ¿cómo era posible que me dejara envolver por esa embaucadora de oficio? Sólo era una hermosa mentirosa, como dice el título de una serie y, muy a mi pesar, me tenía vuelta loca sin remedio, jamás me imaginé perder así la cabeza por alguien y menos por una mujer, quizá debía recurrir a la ayuda de un psiquiatra.

Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa, Mérida frente a Kristoff y Elsa frente a mí. La camarera nos llevó los menús, la verdad yo no tenía mucha hambre, así que sólo ordené un zumo de naranja y fruta con yogur, en un recipiente por separado. Mérida me miró de forma extraña y Kristoff empezó a explicarle lo rara que soy para comer mientras ella se reía, luego se pusieron a intercambiar anécdotas curiosas.

Yo sentía las miradas de Elsa y trataba de evitarlas lo más posible. Minutos después nos dejaron los platillos y al llevarme un pedazo de piña a la boca sentí que Elsa puso su pie sobre el mío y lo subió un poco. Yo retiré el mío bruscamente mientras la miré frunciendo el ceño, ella sonrió divertida, miré a Kristoff, nerviosa y seguía hablando animadamente con Mérida, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Elsa lo notó y siguió con su jueguito, yo ya no sabía para donde moverme y tuve que ir al baño para tranquilizarme, esa mujer quería destrozarme los nervios. Al regresar ya habían pedido la cuenta y suspiré aliviada.

Mérida propuso ir a algún hotel de Las Vegas a jugar un poco y de paso ver algún espectáculo, así que regresamos a la casa y Elsa sacó del garaje un Audi que había alquilado. Kristoff y yo nos subimos en la parte de atrás y Mérida encendió la radio después de subir. Kristoff me abrazó y noté la mirada seria de Elsa a través del espejo retrovisor, pero me volteé y recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Kristoff no sé porque Elsa ponía esas miradas cuando ella jugaba con Mérida en los altos.

Llegamos a un hermoso hotel y entramos al casino, Elsa y Kristoff se fueron a una mesa de póker y Mérida y yo a unas máquinas de esas que si te sale tres veces la misma figura ganas, pero con mi suerte lo único que logré fue perder cien dólares, en cambio ella ganó 250. Después Kristoff me abrazó emocionado, me cargó y me dio vueltas porque ganó dos mil, cuando me dejó en el suelo Elsa nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero yo la ignore y tomé a mi novio de la mano.

Comimos en el restaurante del hotel y ahora opté por sentarme frente a Mérida, lo cual provocó que Elsa se riera divertida, nuevamente. Al terminar, compramos las entradas para un espectáculo musical y mientras esperábamos recorrimos las tiendas de suvenir y me sorprendió que Kristoff comprara un oso de peluche que en la camisa decía I love Las Vegas, me dijo que era para la sobrina de Olaf que iba a cumplir años próximamente, no recordaba que él tuviera una sobrina y Kristoff me explicó que era hija de un primo que acababa de mudarse a Nueva Jersey y que también trabajaba en la casa de bolsa.

Regresamos a la casa pasadas las once de la noche. Kristoff se puso de inmediato la pijama y se metió a la cama, yo decidí darme una ducha, me sentía muy cansada y esperaba que él se durmiera para evitar que se pusiera "romántico", no lo hacía por Elsa, sino por mí, aunque estuviera engañando a mi novio, tampoco era una cualquiera que se iba a revolcar con los dos en la misma casa.

Entré al baño, me desmaquillé y me lavé los dientes, todo muy lentamente para hacer tiempo. Aún con la bata de baño puesta abrí la llave de la regadera, gire para quitármela y colgarla y me topé con Elsa que alcanzó a taparme la boca para que no gritara. Se llevó el dedo índice de su otra mano a la boca, indicándome que guardara silencio, yo asentí con la cabeza y me soltó.

– ¿Cómo rayos entraste? – pregunté en un susurro mientras me preguntaba dónde estaría ahora Kristoff que Elsa pudo escabullirse al baño sin problema alguno.

– Vaya que eres distraída, este baño conecta con las dos habitaciones – respondió y me mostró la puerta que yo no había distinguido – cuando escuché el agua correr me asomé para ver si eras tú y que suerte tuve – agregó soltándome la tira de la bata que se abrió dejando al descubierto parte de mi cuerpo desnudo.

– Ahora sí enloqueciste por completo, Kristoff está en la habitación de al lado.

– ¿No cree que eso lo hace más excitante? – susurró mirándome con pasión.

Yo me quedé paralizada, ella se acercó y me quitó la bata, me arrincono hacia la pared y mi cuerpo se arqueó ante el frío del azulejo, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras ella pegaba el suyo al mío y sentía sus senos chocando con los míos. Me lamió el cuello, luego subió a mi mandíbula y después a mis labios mientras se pegaba más y más a mí. La abracé por la espalda, quise besarla, pero echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás sonriendo y sólo pude lamerle los labios, así que eso seguí haciendo, primero, el inferior de un lado a otro y luego el de arriba. Sus manos bajaron masajeando mi abdomen, luego a mis piernas y finalmente llego a mi intimidad con sus dedos masajeo delicadamente mi intimidad y al paso de segundo inserto sus dedos en mí, me mordí el labio para esconder el gemido que quería escaparse.  
Comenzó a besar mi cuello, luego mis clavículas hasta bajar a mi intimidad donde lamia, besaba e introducía sus dedos y lengua, el placer era inexplicable. Yo no podía controlar mis gemidos y cuando llegue al preciado orgasmo mi grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, cosa que me preocupo en cierto modo. Elsa se paró y se acercó a mí  
– Estuve esperando todo el día por esto – susurró en mi oído – me trastornas Anna, cada día ansío más hacerte mía y que solo estés conmigo – agregó y me giro la cara para besarme.

Cuando desperté, a la mañana siguiente, Kristoff no estaba en la cama, supuse que se había ido a correr de nuevo, miré el reloj y casi eran las diez de la mañana, así que me levanté. Después de lavarme los dientes, me ganó la curiosidad y me asomé a la habitación de Elsa, pero no estaba, entonces bajé a la cocina. Estaba por abrir la puerta y escuché murmullos.

– Yo también te extraño mucho princesa, te prometo que lo primero que haré mañana cuando regrese será ir a verte – dijo la ya familiar voz que conocía y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

CONTINUARA...

Para el que pregunto qué significaba las siglas "POV", es el punto de vista de quien está contando, cuando pongo "Anna POV "se refiere al punto de vista de Anna ya que ella está narrando la historia. POV = Personal Over View, osea punto de vista personal.


	10. Chapter 10

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capítulo 10

Anna POV

Pasé saliva, tratando de ordenar las ideas en mi cabeza y aclarar mi garganta, abrí la puerta de golpe, se dio la vuelta y me miró temerosamente, guardó silencio unos segundos, me dio una sonrisa fingida y siguió hablando.

– Tengo que irme hermanita – volvió a guardar silencio, supuse que estaba escuchando al interlocutor – aquí está Anna, yo le doy tus saludos, sí, ella también te manda saludar, un beso y mañana hablamos – agregó y finalmente colgó – buenos días cariño – dijo dándome un beso pero yo moví la cabeza y me lo dio en la mejilla – era Carla, está de vacaciones en Nueva Jersey.

No le respondí nada, sólo asentí con la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo Kristoff le llamaba princesa a su hermana?, ¿por qué me sentí mal al escucharlo?, si me engañaba yo le estaba haciendo lo mismo, creo que al final lo que duele es el orgullo o quizá yo sola era la que me seguía haciendo rollos extraños en la cabeza por el peso de la culpa, la pregunta era ¿qué sentía yo por Kristoff?, tenía que encontrar la forma de averiguarlo.

Tomé su cara con mis manos y lo miré a los ojos, se veía nervioso, trataba de esquivar mi mirada y entonces lo besé dulcemente, él titubeo, pero al final puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo corrí las mías hacia su cuello, terminó por abrazarme completamente y el beso se intensifico un poco, yo bajé mis manos a su espalda y de pronto, se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo que nos hizo romper el beso, pero permanecimos abrazados.

– Lamento la interrupción – dijo Elsa visiblemente molesta, con el ceño fruncido, recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los puños cerrados.

– No te preocupes Elsa, lo dejaremos para después, ¿verdad amor? – respondió Kristoff sin soltarme y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

– Pueden aprovechar más tarde cuando Mérida y yo vayamos al supermercado – exclamó en tono sarcástico y pude notar como apretaba más los puños.

– Voy a preparar café – dije separándome de Kristoff y pude sentir la mirada asesina de Elsa aun cuando estaba de espaldas.

– Kristoff, ¿me puedes dar las llaves del Audi?, por favor, ya que tú fuiste el que lo guardó en el garaje.

– Claro, voy por ellas, las dejé en la habitación.

En cuanto Kristoff salió de la cocina, Elsa me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y me hizo girarme para mirarla.

– ¿Qué parte no te quedo clara de que no permitieras que te tocara? – recriminó furiosa.

– Es mi novio, no puedo rechazarlo todo el tiempo.

– Eres mía Anna, sólo mía y si no quieres que le tumbe los dientes al imbécil ese, vas a buscarte un pretexto muy bueno para que ni siquiera te mire.

–Suéltame que me estás lastimando, no eres nadie para exigirme nada, recuerda que lo nuestro es sólo sexo sin compromiso, fue fácil conseguirlo y con esa misma facilidad puede acabarse.

– Estás muy equivocada si piensas que te voy a dejar ir con facilidad, me perteneces, no lo olvides.

– No soy un objeto Elsa, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, no lo olvides tú.

Se escucharon los pasos fuertes de Kristoff y entonces me solté. No supe de donde saqué fuerzas para decirle eso, lo que había entre Elsa y yo no era sólo sexo, al menos no de mi parte, y debía reconocer que por un lado me sentía feliz por los celos de Elsa, aunque no sabía si los provocaban un sentimiento afectivo o sólo era su orgullo herido.

Kristoff y Mérida entraron a la cocina, ella abrazó de nuevo muy efusiva a Elsa y sentí un dolor en el pecho, después me saludó a mí muy entusiasta como siempre, yo le sonreí, pero la tensión se sentía en el aire.

Desayunamos ahí, casi en silencio, sólo Mérida y Kristoff hablaban de vez en cuando. En cuanto terminé, subí a mi habitación a cambiarme, me puse unos vaqueros y un suéter ligero. Kristoff subió después y me abrazó por detrás, pero me separé argumentando que no estábamos solos y que no era nuestra casa. Él aceptó sin recriminaciones y empezó a cambiarse de ropa y yo bajé. Escuché las risas de Mérida provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa, resoplé y caminé hacia allá, estaba jugando ping pong con Elsa, quien se puso seria al verme.

Minutos después llegó Kristoff y entonces Mérida propuso que jugáramos los cuatro. El juego empezó tranquilo, pero de repente, Elsa empezó a golpear la pelota demasiado fuerte mandándosela a Kristoff que le respondía de la misma manera, Mérida y yo nos quitamos al ver lo agresivo que se estaba poniendo el asunto. Elsa miraba con rabia a Kristoff y se notaba que tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo con la pelota y si no hubiera sido porque Kristoff era muy hábil para regresársela, lo habría conseguido.

Mérida me sugirió que entráramos a casa y no muy convencida lo hice ya que ella prácticamente me arrastró al interior, pero yo estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos si se quedaban solos. Ella encendió el televisor y empezó a cambiar de canal en canal hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención, era un partido de hockey sobre hielo y gritó emocionada porque su equipo favorito estaba jugando. Más tarde entraron Elsa y Kristoff y éste también se entusiasmó porque era gran aficionado de ese deporte, así que se sentó al lado de Mérida en el sillón.

– ¿A caso te gusta el hockey? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Uy sí, desde niña, mi papá lo jugaba, aunque nunca estuvo en un equipo profesional.

– ¿Y a qué equipo le vas?

– A Chicago Blackhawks.

– ¿Bromeas?, yo también.

– Chócalas amigo – exclamó entusiasmada y le extendió la mano que Kristoff se la chocó – ojala que ganen, acaba de empezar el partido.

– Mérida, ya habíamos quedado en ir al supermercado – dijo Elsa seria.

– Pero bebe, sabes que cuando los Blackhawks juegan el mundo desaparece para mí, vamos cuando termine, ¿sí?

– Y tú sabes que a mí eso me aburre.

– A Anna también – intervino Kristoff.

– Entonces ustedes, par de aburridas, vayan a hacer las compras mientras mi amigo Kristoff y yo vemos el partido.

– Sí, es buena idea y de paso traen unas cervezas – agregó Kristoff.

Elsa me miró y entró a la cocina por las llaves del coche, que había dejado ahí cuando se las entrego Kristoff. Yo no estaba muy segura de ir, lo que menos quería era que empezara con reproches otra vez, pero al ver que Mérida y Kristoff estaban ensimismados viendo el televisor y yo no encontrar otra cosa que hacer, decidí acompañar a Elsa , al fin que iríamos a un lugar lleno de gente.

Caminé hacia el coche y Elsa me abrió la puerta para que subiera, ella se dio la vuelta y entró también, sin decir nada, lo puso en marcha y la radio empezó a sonar.

Conseguir mucho de mí  
Conseguir mucho de ti  
Caminando por las calles y apenas y te conozco  
Parece como si estuviéramos predestinados  
Tomarnos de las manos cuando salimos en las noches  
Tengo novia dices, esto no está bien  
Y yo también tengo a alguien esperándome  
¿Qué es esto?, es sólo el principio  
¿Por qué no puedo respirar cada que pienso en ti?  
¿Por qué no puedo hablar cada que digo algo sobre ti?  
Es inevitable,  
Es el hecho de que caeremos ahí,  
Así que dime  
¿Por qué no puedo respirar cada que pienso en ti?

– Perdóname, no debí tratarte así en la mañana – empezó a decir mientras la canción seguía sonando – pero, me enferma la idea de pensar que él te toque, sé que es tu novio y que yo sólo soy una extraña en tu vida, que ni siquiera nos conocemos bien – guardó silencio mientras le tocaba un semáforo en rojo – sólo no puedo procesar esa idea, lamento mucho haber perdido los estribos Anna, por favor, perdóname.

– No me gusta que me trates como un objeto, sé que nuestra… lo que sea que tengamos, empezó de forma extraña, pero eso no te da derecho a que me trates así.

– Lo sé, estoy muy arrepentida.

– Y después, ¿qué fue todo ese despliegue en el ping pong?

– Una forma muy infantil de… demostrar quién de nosotros era el mejor para ti.

– Eso no se demuestra así Elsa, no necesito una súper mujer a mi lado.

– ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó con cara de arrepentimiento.

– Lo voy a pensar y ahora sí es en serio.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

– Comportarte como la adulta que eres y pensar con la cabeza y no con el hígado.

– Lo intentaré.

– Cuando lo hagas, entonces hablamos – dije firme y miré por fuera de la ventanilla.

Llegamos al supermercado y ella se bajó a abrirme la puerta, me tendió su mano para que me apoyara, no pude negarme a su gesto y cuando salí del coche quedamos cerca mirándonos, pero yo desvié la vista y comencé a caminar sin esperar a que cerrara la puerta del coche. Después ella me alcanzó y entramos al lugar. Tomó una canastilla y me guió por uno de los pasillos.

– ¿Qué venimos a comprar? – pregunté caminando a su lado.

– Todo lo necesario para la cena, ya mañana nos vamos, así que hoy haremos un festín.

– ¿Y cuál será el menú?

– Pasta y ensalada, sin faltar un buen vino.

– Pero, falta el postre.

– Cierto, ese te toca a ti.

– ¿Te gusta el flan napolitano?

– ¿Sabes prepararlo?

– Por supuesto, soy una gran cocinera.

– Eso quiero verlo, habrá flan entonces.

Le sonreí y Elsa aprovecho el momento para abrasarme por la cintura. Caminamos juntas al pasillo a buscar los ingredientes para el flan, incluido el molde porque me dijo que no tenía. Después fuimos al área de frutas y verduras, escogimos una lechuga verde y una morada, pequeños tomates, uvas y finalmente fuimos por la pasta, el queso y el vino.

– Qué bonita pareja, seguro acaban de casarse, me recuerda a nosotras hace veinte años, nunca nos importó como nos miraran el resto.

Escuché que una señora le decía a la que debía ser su esposa, ella asintió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, mi corazón se oprimió y por primera vez en mi vida me visualicé anciana y sólo había una persona con la que quería llegar a esa edad.

– Ya está todo, podemos irnos– dijo Elsa sacándome del trance – ¿estás bien?

– Sí – apenas pude decir, sin quitar la vista de la pareja que seguía mirándonos.

– ¿Las conoces? – me preguntó mirándolas también y les sonrió.

– No.

Elsa me sonrió, pero de forma muy diferente a como lo hacía normalmente, aunque en ese minuto no supe si era realidad o mi mente me estaba haciendo una jugada, para mi sorpresa me tomó rápidamente de la mano y me hizo caminar.

Pagó todas las cosas y se negó rotundamente a que yo contribuyera con algo.  
Caminamos al estacionamiento y metió las bolsas en el maletero. Volvió a abrirme la puerta y luego subió ella. Empezó a manejar por una calle inclinada, era un rumbo diferente al que tomamos cuando llegamos, al subir estaba un poco desierto, sólo había casas de un lado y del otro había un pequeño bosque. El coche se movió un poco y se apagó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada.

– No lo sé – trató de encenderlo tres veces y no funcionó.

– Creo que se averió, que lata, me molesta alquilar coches, no sabe uno quien los usa ni si les dan mantenimiento.

– ¿Y qué haremos?

– Esperar un poco, quizá sólo necesita enfriarse.

Me acomodé en el asiento y eché mi cabeza atrás en el respaldo. Elsa hizo lo mismo, pero me di cuenta que jugaba con sus manos. De pronto, se dio la vuelta y me miró sin decir nada, yo me acomodé de lado para verla también, acarició mi rostro y puso un mechón atrás de mi oreja, yo sostuve su mano, entonces, se acercó y me besó despacio, sin intentar algo más, yo le respondí de la misma manera, pero bajé su mano con la mía y la puse sobre uno de mis senos, ella comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, me sonrió y corrió mi asiento hasta atrás, subió en mí y me volvió a besar con más intensidad, besaba e mordía mi cuello mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi suéter y masajeaba mis senos, me separé, me quite el suéter y mi sostén, además de quitarle su chaqueta y polera, la bese mientras ahora le quitaba su sostén, comencé a besar sus senos mientras mi manos desabrochaban su pantalón, como pude se los baje e introduje mi mano dentro de su ropa interior, Elsa me detuvo ya que intentaba sacarme el pantalón.

– Anna, no debiste ponerte pantalón – se quejó con la voz entrecortada.

– No tenía planeado hacer esto y menos aquí.

Me sonrió y entonces, nos separamos, Elsa se sentó en su asiento y yo me quite el pantalón y mi ropa interior, Elsa me sonrió y se disponía a subirse encima de mí.

– ¿Acaso siempre tienes que estar tu encima de mí? – pregunté al tiempo que Elsa se subió.

– No, pero me gusta tener el control, además me encanta cuando gimes – respondió mientras besaba mi cuello.

Bajo su mano a mi intimidad y comenzó a hacerme suya, yo hice lo mismo, nuestros gemidos eran mutuos y sonaban al mismo tiempo, Elsa se levantó un poco y subió una pierna mía a su hombro, se empezó a mover y nuestros sexos se rosaban, estuvimos así por unos minutos antes de llegar al preciado orgasmo.

Me quedé mirándola unos minutos, mientras nuestras respiraciones recobraban su curso normal, la besé nuevamente y luego de un lapso nos separamos, Elsa a pasarse al otro asiento, pasó a tocar la bocina con su codo y soltó una risa divertida al igual que yo. Me puse la ropa mientras Elsa también lo hacía. Encendió el auto que respondió a la primera y la miré sorprendida, arqueando una ceja.

– Está bien, me pillaste y me confieso culpable, jamás falló el auto – aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¡Me engañaste!, eres una mentirosa y un tramposa – dije cruzándome de brazos.

– Tú eres la causante de todo, me vuelves loca, no podía esperar hasta la noche para tenerte entre mis brazos.

– ¿En serio? – pregunté un tanto sonrojada.

– Por supuesto, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo que pierdo el control, eres un peligro Anna, nublas mi mente y no me permites ver las cosas con claridad.

– Quizá debas remitirme a las autoridades – respondí jugando.

– Eso haré, pero tu condena será estar encerrada en un cuarto conmigo, sin oportunidad de fianza ni de apelación.

– Eso sí me da miedo – exclamé y me abracé a mí misma.

– Debería, en serio, ya no sé qué otra locura podría cometer, eres una hermosa tentación andante.

– Definitivamente deberían encerrarme, en una torre alta sin accesos.

– Y yo iría a rescatarte – dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina – ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, definitivamente me hechizaste.

Mi corazón se disparó ante esas palabras y ya no supe que más decirle, coloqué mi mano encima de la suya, sobre la palanca de velocidades y ella me sonrió, en un semáforo en rojo se acercó y me besó dulcemente. Seguimos el trayecto en silencio, yo quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no sabía cómo, no quería arruinar el momento, parecía mágico. Llegamos a la casa, Elsa metió el auto a la cochera, me ayudó a bajar y me dio un beso en los labios, yo la miré asustada.

– ¡Elsa!, pueden vernos.

– Tranquila, todavía siguen viendo el partido – respondió y volvió a besarme, pero después de unos segundos la separé.

– Basta, no es bueno tentar a la suerte.

Me sonrió y luego bajó las bolsas del maletero, caminamos a la cocina y dejamos todo ahí, en efecto, Mérida y Kristoff seguían viendo el partido. Él me preguntó por las cervezas y le dije que se nos olvidaron, sólo esperaba que no notaran que nos tardamos más de la cuenta, pero al verlos tan emocionados siguiendo el partido descubrí que no habían sentido el tiempo pasar.

Subí a darme una ducha y cuando bajé ya había terminado el partido. Mérida y Elsa estaban en la cocina y no pude evitar sentir celos de esa escena, pero cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de mi presencia me guiñó un ojo y se me aceleró el corazón, olvidando la molestia. Kristoff estaba afuera de la casa, hablando por su móvil otra vez, así que me puse a preparar el flan.

Era una situación tan extraña, Elsa partía las lechugas mientras Mérida preparaba la pasta y yo estaba poniendo los ingredientes en el molde, entonces extrañamente, noté que la actitud de ella estaba un poco diferente, no estaba tan efusiva con Elsa y por primera vez escuché que la llamó por su nombre en lugar de decirle "bebe", que por cierto, odiaba que le dijera así.

Kristoff entró finalmente y también se puso a ayudarnos, puso el vino en la nevera y comenzó a separar las uvas de los racimos. Parecíamos cuatro buenos amigos de toda la vida compartiendo un agradable momento culinario, incluso las cosas entre Elsa y Kristoff estaban más relajadas, se habían olvidado del acalorado partido de ping pong y, como mi novio estaba distante conmigo, Elsa se estaba comportando tranquilamente. Como a las seis estaba lista la cena, Mérida y yo pusimos la mesa y después nos sentamos los cuatro a comer mientras seguíamos hablando.

– ¿Por qué no mezclas los alimentos Anna?, de todas maneras se mezclan en el estómago – preguntó Mérida divertida.

– No sé, es una manía que tengo desde niña, creo que fue a raíz de una vez que me enfermé del estómago.

– Que curioso, nunca había conocido a alguien así y yo que pensaba que era rara.

– Creo que todos tenemos alguna manía, la de Kristoff es hablar por teléfono.

– Cariño, no es algo que disfrute mucho, créeme, es sólo por el trabajo.

–Yo también trabajo mucho Kristoff, pero no soy esclava del teléfono – dijo Elsa seria mientras la fulminaba con la mirada porque me había agarrado la mano, pero yo la retiré suavemente para que no notaran nada extraño.

El comentario de Elsa me recordó a la conversación que yo había escuchado en la mañana y al volver a verlo hablando por teléfono, me llevaron a la conclusión de que Kristoff escondía algo, quizá no era una amante, pero había algo raro en su vida que no quería que yo supiera y lo analicé con la mirada unos segundos tratando de descubrir que era lo que me escondía.

Después que terminamos de cenar vimos una película de acción y luego jugamos Jenga. Hubo un momento en el que entré a la cocina por un vaso de zumo y Elsa entró tras de mí.

– Por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo, es la última que estaremos aquí, el lunes viajo muy temprano a Londres voy a ver un nuevo hotel y regresaré días antes de la boda de Anastasia – me pidió parándose frente a mí con cara de gorrión herido.

– Pero Elsa, ¿cómo me pides eso?, ¿qué quieres que le diga a Kristoff?

– No sé, ármale una discusión y le dices que te dormirás en la otra habitación, por favor – suplicó no sólo con palabras sino también son su mirada.

– No sé Elsa… me pones en un apuro.

– No es mayor al que tú me pones, Anna, no vamos a vernos como en mes y medio, regálame esta noche, por favor – insistió tomando la punta de mis dedos.

– Mira, hagamos esto, subiré y cuando esté dormido me escapo, Kristoff tiene el sueño muy pesado y seguro no se dará cuenta.

– Está bien – aceptó con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba mis dedos.

– Chicas me voy a dormir – anunció Mérida entrando a la cocina y nos separamos abruptamente las manos mientras la mirábamos asustadas.

– Hasta mañana niña, que tengas dulces sueños – dijo Elsa cariñosamente y yo la miré seria y salí de la cocina después de despedirme de ella.

Kristoff estaba sentado en el sillón cambiando de canal en canal. Mérida pasó, se despidió de él y subió. Elsa salió de la cocina y se sentó en el otro sillón sin decir nada. Minutos después Kristoff se levantó y le dio el mando de la televisión.

– Ya es tarde, vámonos a dormir, cariño – exclamó mirándome.

Elsa me dio una mirada suplicante que Kristoff no percibió porque estaba dándole la espalda y entonces recordé las misteriosas llamadas telefónicas.

– No tengo sueño, además, hay que lavar los platos, no sé pueden quedar sucios y no quiero andar con prisas mañana.

– Está bien, pero no tardes – se inclinó para darme un beso, pero agaché la cabeza y terminó por dármelo en la frente.

– Elsa, ¿tú no vas a dormirte ya?

– Sí, pero primero tengo que sacar unas cosas del coche para entregarlo mañana.

– Bueno, hasta mañana – se despidió y subió las escaleras.

Elsa se quedó sentada ahí y cuando se escuchó que Kristoff cerró la puerta de la habitación, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

– Gracias señorita limpieza – exclamó en tono de burla.

– Muy graciosa, acompáñame a la cocina, anda.

Me tomó de la cara y me plantó un beso en los labios, yo la recriminé con la mirada, ella me tomó de la mano y entramos a la cocina. Me puse el delantal y comencé a lavar los platos mientras ella se recargaba en el mueble, a mi lado.

– Cuéntame de ti – dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Lo que quieras contarme…

– Está bien, pero… – tomé un fuerte suspiro, era una duda que tenía desde el primer día que la conocí y que después de este fin de semana se había incrementado – ¿tú podrías primero contestarme una pregunta?

– Claro, pregúntame lo que quieras, las reglas ya no existen – me guiñó el ojo.

– ¿Por qué un chica como tú tiene un… pasatiempo tan… peculiar?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – exclamó extrañada.

– A la forma en que nos conocimos – dije mirando el plato que lavaba para evitar mirarla – ¿por qué lo haces?, si no es por dinero, que obvio no te falta, entiendo lo del placer, pero, ¿no sería más fácil conseguirse una novia o ligarse a alguien en un bar?, ¿por qué así?, ¿por qué esas reglas?

– Es complicado Anna – suspiró – así como a ti, una amiga mía de la universidad me dio el teléfono de una chica y me explicó de que se trataba el asunto – miró al suelo un tanto avergonzada, creo que era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien – me dijo que era un tipo de sociedad secreta, de cierto nivel económico, quizá para salir de la rutina o cumplir fantasías que no harían con su pareja, así que un día por curiosidad llamé a la chica y… bueno, fue emocionante eso de no saber nada de la otra persona y seguí con el juego, a veces yo llamaba y a veces me llamaban – me miró fijamente mientras yo procesaba la información y me dio una rabia pensar que ella llamara a alguien – ahora tú dime, ¿quién realmente te dio mi teléfono?, no te ofendas, pero tú no encajas en el prototipo de las chicas que están involucradas.

– Me lo dio una chica en el baño de un bar, no sé cómo se llama y vagamente la recuerdo – ahora fue mi turno de avergonzarme, Elsa soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

– ¿Y por qué me llamaste?, estarás de acuerdo que fue sumamente arriesgado.

– Lo sé, me imaginé miles de cosas pero – suspiré – el día que te llamé era mi cumpleaños, mi papá vive muy lejos y mi mamá en Los Ángeles y, para variar, Kristoff tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde, así que me sentía muy sola, de casualidad encontré la servilleta con tu número y después de vacilar mil veces te llamé.

– Vaya, veo que la cuarta regla fue rota mucho antes que las demás.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté sorprendida, sólo recordaba tres.

– Regla número cuatro, no repartir los teléfonos indiscriminadamente y menos a desconocidos, te repito que es como una secta, había que ser muy selectivos a la hora de dar algún teléfono, ni imaginas que personajes están envueltos ahí.

– No quiero saberlo, se me revuelve el estómago de imaginar con cuantas has estado.

– ¿Ahora entiendes lo que yo siento al pensar que Kristoff pueda tocarte? – respondió poniéndose detrás de mí y abrazándome por la cintura

– No es lo mismo, él es mi novio.

– A eso precisamente me refiero, ustedes han hecho el amor, sé que suena trillado, pero es la verdad, yo sólo he tenido sexo con esas mujeres, ninguna había significado nada – me dio un beso en el cuello – hasta que tú apareciste una noche y me cambiaste la perspectiva de todo Anna – añadió recargando su mandíbula en mi hombro.

– Entonces, ¿no soy una más? – dije con el corazón en la boca.

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, jamás había roto las reglas Anna, sabía perfectamente que esas mujeres tenían a otras personas y estaban de la misma forma que estaban conmigo, así que ninguna valía la pena, pero contigo fue muy diferente, por eso no te dije la última regla, desde un principio supe que no le darías mi teléfono a nadie, así que no era necesario decirla.

– ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

– Lo que tenga que pasar – me abrazó con más fuerza – lo único que debes saber es que no dejaré que salgas de mi vida – resopló en mi oído – y espero que el que salga y pronto de la tuya sea él, no quiero compartirte con nadie… y menos con él.

– ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?, ¿tú sabes algo de Kristoff que yo desconozca?

– No, me gustaría para que de una vez por todas lo dejaras, pero no sé nada – me dio otro beso en el cuello – mejor olvidémonos de él y aprovechemos estas horas juntas.

Colocó sus manos en el plato que sostenía y me ayudó a restregarlo al igual que los demás que faltaban, ninguna decía nada, sólo sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío y su aliento sobre mi cabeza. Nuestras manos se rozaban entre los platos y el jabón que resbalaba, Elsa deslizaba sus dedos en los míos, la sensación era maravillosa, sentí poco a poco como se excitaba, pegando más su cuerpo al mío que en automático hice hacia atrás y cerré los ojos al sentir también mi excitación. Dejó correr el agua para retirar el jabón de los platos y después los pusimos en el escurridor.

Con sus manos, aún mojadas, acarició mi abdomen por debajo de la camisa y un escalofrío delicioso recorrió mi piel mientras me daba besos cortos en el cuello. Me giré para quedar frente a ella y nos besamos apasionadamente en tanto le acariciaba sus senos por encima de su polera. Me tenía abrazada, acariciando mi espalda. Subí mis brazos sin que ella lo pidiera y me quitó la camisa y después el sostén, delineó mis senos con las yemas de sus dedos y después los besó en tanto yo acariciaba sus cabellos. Se separó un poco mirándome con un infinito deseo, entonces yo le quite la polera y su sostén tirándolo al suelo, besé sus senos perfectos, masajeaba su abdomen y ella jadeaba mientras deslizaba sus manos para desabrocharme el pantalón y después deslizó sus manos para desabrochármelo.

Me cargó y me colocó en la mesa para quitarme el resto de la ropa, mi respiración estaba más que acelerada y lo único que deseaba era que me hiciera suya, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, la sensación previa era la misma, incluso más intensa con cada encuentro. Mientras Elsa se subió a la mesa quedando encima de mí, yo le desabroché el pantalón y se lo baje al igual que su ropa interior, inserto sus dedos en mi mientras me besaba apasionadamente, yo la separe levemente y Elsa me miro extrañada, le susurre un "esta vez será a mi modo" y mordí su hombro, Elsa gimio a tal acto, la hice quedarse abajo mio y comenze a besar su cuello baje a su clavículas luego sus senos, abdomen y por ultimo su intimidad, mi lengua entraba y salía de su vagina, Elsa gemia fuertemente, deje de darle el placer oral y esta vez yo puse su pierna encima de mi hombro, comenzamos a rosarnos, a hacernos una, nos besamos intensamente, esta vez yo tenía el control, llegamos al orgasmo Elsa me abrazó fuertemente unos segundos y luego frotó mi nariz con la suya en tanto acariciaba mis mejillas.

– ¿Qué me hiciste Anna?, que me tienes toda hipnotizada.

– Lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí, porque yo estoy igual que tú.

Me regaló la hermosa sonrisa que me encantaba y volvió a besarme, nos separamos lo necesario para tomar aire y vestirnos, de pronto, se escuchó un ruido y se encendió la luz de la sala y en el suelo alcance a ver una sombra.  
No pude moverme del pánico que me inundó, la escena del ping pong vino a mi mente y eso no sería nada a lo que sucedería si era Kristoff el que estaba ahí. Elsa alcanzó a ponerse el sostén y abrocharse el pantalón y se volteó para encarar a quien fuera, yo sólo pude enterrar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo.

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c 

Capítulo 11

Anna POV

Me regaló la hermosa sonrisa que me encantaba y volvió a besarme, nos separamos lo necesario para tomar aire y vestirnos, de pronto, se escuchó un ruido y se encendió la luz de la sala y en el suelo alcance a ver una sombra.  
No pude moverme del pánico que me inundó, la escena del ping pong vino a mi mente y eso no sería nada a lo que sucedería si era Kristoff el que estaba ahí. Elsa alcanzó a ponerse el sostén y abrocharse el pantalón y se volteó para encarar a quien fuera, yo sólo pude enterrar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella trataba de cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo.

– Haré de cuenta que no vi nada – dijo Mérida pasando al lado de la mesa, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano a la altura de las cejas.

– Mérida – exclamó Elsa, pero se cayó, supongo que buscando que decirle.

– Ahórrate las palabras, sabes que no es necesario.

– No quiero que pienses que soy de lo peor – dije muerta de la vergüenza por la incomodísima situación y además, aún no tenía clara la relación entre ellas.

– Tranquila Anna, jamás pensaría eso de ti, yo no soy nadie para juzgarlas, además, es muy evidente la atracción que hay entre ustedes, me di cuenta desde el primer día.

– ¿Y eso no te molesta? – pregunté asombrada.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?, espera, no me digas que piensas que entre Elsa y yo hay algo más, Elsa, ¿no le has dicho que sólo somos amigas tú y yo? – exclamó de lo más divertida, riéndose.

– Sí, pero ya me doy cuenta que no me creyó.

– Es que por la forma en que se tratan cualquiera pensaría que son algo más.

– Nos conocemos de toda la vida, Anna, la "bebe" es como una hermana más para mí, bueno, me voy a dormir, lamento haberlas interrumpido, pero mejor que haya sido yo, y no te preocupes Anna, repito yo no vi nada, buenas noches – tomó el vaso de agua que se había servido y salió de la cocina sonriéndonos en complicidad.

– ¡Qué vergüenza!, no podré volver a mirarla a los ojos.

– Tranquila, Mérida es muy alivianada, además no es la primera vez que me pilla en una situación comprometedora – la fulminé con la mirada – no me veas así, no te conocía.

– Será mejor que me vista y suba a mi habitación, no quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si no hubiera sido ella la que nos vio.

– Quizá hubiera sido lo mejor para que de una vez por todas Kristoff te deje en paz.

– No Elsa, así no, no quiero herirlo de esa manera, además como quedaría mi reputación, también nos conocemos de toda la vida y mi papá lo adora.

– Viéndolo así, tienes razón, pero no quiero que duermas con él, vamos a mi habitación, por favor.

– No Elsa, te dije que no era bueno tentar a la suerte y ve, Mérida nos pilló, así que mejor ya no nos la juguemos de nuevo.

– Está bien, pero, prométeme algo – me tomó de las manos – vas a terminar con él lo antes posible, cuando regrese de Europa ya no quiero que sea tu novio.

– Lo haré, te lo prometo, en cuanto regresemos buscaré la forma de terminar con la relación – me solté para acariciarle las mejillas y luego le di un pequeño beso.

Me levanté de la mesa y me vestí, Elsa se puso su polera y después me abrazó fuertemente.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho Anna – susurró en mi oído.

– Yo también a ti, voy a estar contando los días para volver a verte.

– Y yo las horas – dijo y me besó nuevamente y luego volvió a abrazarme.

Al día siguiente, nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, ellas iban para Nueva York y sentí un gran hueco en el pecho, sólo pudimos darnos la mano, que Elsa me acarició suavemente y un beso en la mejilla, me sonrió cuando me soltó. Mérida me abrazó con fuerza y calidez, me dio otra sonrisa de complicidad y luego se despidió de Kristoff.

Me dormí durante el vuelo ya que en la noche no había podido hacerlo, habían sido demasiadas las emociones de todo el fin de semana, sobre todo el descubrir que para Elsa yo no era una más en su cama, que al parecer sentía lo mismo que yo, no sé si con la misma intensidad, pero estaba segura que no era sólo sexo para ella tampoco, que ambas habíamos roto por completo la tercera regla y eso llenaba de gozo mi corazón, aunque no sabía cómo sobreviviría este tiempo sin verla.

Kristoff me llevó a mi departamento y luego se fue en el mismo taxi, claro tenía que ir a ver a su hermana, la verdad me tenía muy sin cuidado adónde iba en realidad, estaba decidida a terminar con él, sólo tenía que buscar la oportunidad para tratar de lastimarlo lo menos posible y lo primero, que tuviera tiempo para verme.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a la oficina y Aurora de inmediato entró tras de mí.

– Hola amiga, luces radiantes esta mañana, ya veo que el viaje a Las Vegas estuvo fenomenal.

– Sí, estuvo bien – dije extrañada, no recordaba haberle dicho que iba a Las Vegas.

– Me da mucho gusto, eso era justamente lo que les faltaba.

– Sí, justamente, ¿qué novedades hubo?

– Como siempre de responsable, yo no tendría ganas de trabajar después de unas maravillosas vacaciones como las que pasaste.

– La vida es un equilibrio – respondí sonriendo al acordarme de Elsa.

Era miércoles por la tarde y no había tenido noticias de Elsa, lo cual me tenía muy nerviosa, ¿y si no estaba en un viaje de negocios?, ¿y si todo lo que me había dicho era mentira con tal de seguir acostándose conmigo?, ¿y si yo sólo era una diversión para ella?, ¿la secta esa sólo existiría en Estados Unidos o también en Europa? Mi corazón se oprimió ante tal idea, no podía imaginármela en brazos de otra. Fui devuelta a la realidad cuando tocaron la puerta, levanté la vista y era un chico con un paquete, lo hice pasar, me lo entregó y firmé un par de hojas de recibido.

Curiosa, lo abrí, no traía remitente, me encontré con un estuche cuadrado y lo abrí, era un hermoso collar de plata con un colgante en forma de corazón y un par de pendientes que hacían juego, también de corazón. Tomé la nota del interior y ansiosa la leí.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños mi hermosa Anna!  
Sé que el regalo llega retrasado, pero ignoraba que el día que nos conocimos era esa fecha tan especial y ahora que lo sé no quise que pasara desapercibida. Espero que te guste, es una representación material de una parte de mi cuerpo que te añora, no pude encontrar algo que no fuera mal visto de otra parte que te extraña más.  
Sigo contando las horas que faltan para volver a vernos, creo que son como mil, te mando igual número de besos, repártelos en tu cuerpo como quieras.  
Tuya, Elsa Arendelle"

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, jamás me imaginé semejante sorpresa y sus palabras me arrancaron una risita, eran las mezclas exactas de ella, tiernas, pero con un toque de sensualidad, eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, esa combinación de ternura y sexualidad, simplemente la hacía irresistible y me hacía enloquecer.

Al día siguiente al abrir mi correo electrónico del trabajo, sorpresivamente, me encontré con un email suyo y mi corazón latió a toda prisa, el asunto decía Hola mi hermosa Anna y lo abrí inmediatamente.

"Seguro pensaste que ya me había olvidado de ti y que todo lo que te dije eran mentiras, pero déjame aclararte que te equivocaste, en primera, quería que tu regalo fuera una sorpresa, ¿te gusto?, y en segunda, tuve que escribirle varios emails a Anastasia antes de que me diera tu correo porque no podía creer que no lo tuviera.  
Pero, ahora ya no te podrás librar de mí porque diario te estaré enviando al menos uno y ojala que podamos chatear, ¿tienes webcam en casa?  
Te extraño y te mando muchos besos.  
Tuya, Elsa"

Sonreí ante sus afirmaciones, ¿acaso podía leer mi mente?, ¿cómo sabía que exactamente eso era lo que estaba pensando?, sonreí y le respondí.

"¿Cómo puedes creer que pensara esas cosas de ti?, con todo el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, déjame aclararte que he tenido demasiado trabajo como para pensar en cierta personita que, al parecer, se cree el centro del universo.  
Mentira, te extraño muchísimo y todo el día pienso en ti, tu regalo me encantó, esa parte de mi cuerpo también te añora, pero como no tengo la dirección de donde te encuentras tendrás que conformarte con un dibujo.  
¿Por qué la pregunta de la webcam?  
Yo también te extraño mucho y te mando el doble de besos.  
Tuya, Anna"

Era viernes por la tarde, después de salir de la oficina me dirigí al centro comercial, dada la insistencia de Elsa de querer verme porque no se conformaba con las fotografías que le había mandado, iba comprarme una webcam y aprovecharía para ver los vestidos a ver si encontraba uno adecuado para la boda de Anastasia. Salí de la tienda de electrónicos y fui recorriendo las de ropa, pero no encontraba algo propio para la playa. Decidí subir al siguiente piso y tomé las escaleras eléctricas, al llegar arriba me detuve en una tienda de zapatos, también debía comprarme unos.

De pronto, escuché una voz infantil que gritó mi nombre, volteé y era Marian que corría a mi encuentro sosteniendo en una de sus manitas un oso que me resultó muy familiar, levanté la cara y me los topé, a escasos tres metros de mí, tomados de la mano, Aurora y Kristoff juntos, él con cara de sorpresa y ella con mirada retadora.

– Tía Anna, tía Anna – exclamó la pequeña abrazándome de las piernas.

– Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – dije agachándome para mirarla.

– Mien, mida mi nuevo papi me lo dio – dijo mostrándome el oso de Las Vegas.

– Que bonito – exclamé acariciándole la cabeza a la niña.

– Hola Anna, que sorpresa encontrarte, no me dijiste que venías – dijo Aurora en tono sarcástico – ahora que recuerdo, sí lo mencionaste, creo que lo olvide, tú sabes, mucho trabajo, pero qué bueno que nos encontramos, ya estaba harta de mentirte.

– Anna, déjame explicarte – intervino Kristoff soltándola de la mano y yo me enderecé.

– No, tú no le vas a explicar nada, lo voy a hacer yo, ya es hora de que sepa la verdad, mi amor, diez meses ignorándola es demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?, y como tú no te decidías a terminar con ella "acordé" este encuentro "casual".

– ¿Cómo pudiste? – exclamó él mirándola molesto, yo simplemente no podía hablar.

– No me dejaste otra alternativa, mi amor, me dijiste que en las vacaciones terminarías con ella y no lo hiciste, ya me cansé de compartirte, de ser la otra, de vernos a escondidas los fines de semana, sí Anna, esos supuestos viajes de trabajo eran a mi casa, ahí dormía los viernes y los sábados – agregó girándose a verme.

– Cállate ya Aurora

– No Kristoff, no me voy a callar, que se entere de todo de una vez por todas, así es Anna, esa supuesta adicción al trabajo se llama Aurora, o sea, yo, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te hable que estaba deprimida y me encontré a un viejo amigo en este mismo centro comercial, por cierto?, pues era Kristoff, desde que me lo presentaste me gustó y en esa ocasión tuve oportunidad de conocerlo más y me enamoré de él y fui correspondida, sólo había un pequeño inconveniente, su novia, al principio no me importo compartirlo porque ese "amor" que te profesa es más de amigos que de pareja, pero con el tiempo, mi deseo por estar con él se fue incrementando a tal grado de ponerle una prueba de fuego, ¿y qué crees?, la pasó, prefirió estar conmigo que contigo en tu cumpleaños, eso es amor Anna y no lo que te dice que siente por ti.

– Me dijiste que estabas enferma Aurora, que no podías cuidar de Marian, por eso fui contigo – exclamó sorprendido, al parecer, no conocía ese lado oscuro de ella.

– Kristoff, ya basta de mentir, sí te dije eso para que fueras, pero al llegar al departamento te diste cuenta que estaba bien y no te marchaste, por el contrario, te quedaste toda la noche en mi cama, no tengo que darte los detalles, ¿verdad Anna?, supongo que conoces sus dotes en ese arte, así que comprenderás porque ya no quise compartirlo más contigo, hasta por teléfono lo hace sensacional, sí Anna, durante sus vacaciones era conmigo con quien hablaba y me extrañaba tanto, que todas las noches me llamaba sólo para que tuviéramos sexo telefónico mientras tú dormías.

– ¡Que te calles ya!, no tienes que ser tan mordaz, Marian está presente – gritó Kristoff jaloneándola de un brazo.

– Es que ya me canse Kristoff, ya no quiero ser tu amante, quiero ser tu novia, quiero que Marian al fin tenga un padre y tú lo habías prometido, maldita sea, ¿por qué no terminaste con ella en el viaje?, tú me orillaste a hacer esto, ¿acaso crees que es muy fácil para mí decirle esas cosas cuando hemos sido amigas desde que nos conocimos?, a pesar de todo, te estimo Anna, yo no quería que esto pasara, se dio solo un día y no sabes cómo te envidiaba cuando te veía de su brazo en los eventos, como me dolía ver que te mandara flores con tal de seguir pareciendo el novio perfecto que nunca ha sido, no soy la única con la que te ha engañado Anna.

– Ya basta Aurora, nos vamos ahora mismo.

– No, la que se va soy yo – no sé cómo pude hablar y me di la vuelta.

– Anna, por favor, déjame hablar a mí, sé que soy un canalla pero…

– Ahora no Kristoff, ahora no es un buen momento – lo interrumpí.

– Déjala ir ya, no creo que te amé Kristoff, su reacción no es la de una mujer enamorada, si hubiera sido al revés yo estaría ahogada en llanto – dijo Aurora de nuevo con tono retador.

– La verdad no creo que tú tampoco me ames, ¿cómo has podido hacer esto? – le dijo Kristoff a la vez que me dejaba ir.

Me di la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras y dejé de escuchar su conversación, no podía dar crédito, me dolía, sí, porque a pesar de todo, le tenía cariño y me dolía ver en que había terminado nuestra relación, además, me dio coraje que yo sintiera remordimientos y culpa por haber estado con Elsa cuando Kristoff tenía meses revolcándose con una de mis mejores amigas y los dos mintiéndome descaradamente, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?, ahora comprendía tantas cosas.

Salí del centro comercial y caminé rumbo a mi casa, necesitaba un poco de aire libre. Al llegar, me tiré en el sillón a pensar, ¿en qué momento Kristoff y yo dejamos de amarnos?, ¿qué nos orilló a buscar otras personas?, ¿por qué tenía que acabar así lo nuestro?

La puerta empezó a sonar insistentemente y escuché la voz de Kristoff rogando por entrar, me levanté a abrirle, era mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez.

– Anna, por favor, escúchame – dijo suplicante al entrar.

– ¿Y qué vas a decirme?, ¿qué lo lamentas?, ¿qué fue una tontería?, ¿un momento de calentura?, ¿qué pensabas terminar conmigo y no supiste cómo para no herirme?

– Merezco tu odio, sí, lo lamento enormemente y sí fue una estupidez, Aurora supo bien como envolverme, jamás me imaginé que resultara tan ruin.

– ¿Vas a echarle toda la culpa a ella?, no esperaba eso de ti, creí conocerte mejor.

– No, ella no tiene la culpa de todo, no me puso una pistola para obligarme, poco a poco se fueron dando las cosas y yo jamás puse un alto, dejé que esa relación fuera creciendo y nunca vislumbre el daño que iba a ocasionar

– No te preocupes por mí, no te odio, no podría hacerlo cuando yo – tomé un fuerte respiro – he hecho lo mismo que tú.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó de lo más sorprendido y su cara de remordimiento cambio por una de enojo.

– No me mires de esa manera Kristoff, no es momento de ponerse como el hombre mal herido – desvió su mirada y la dirigió al suelo desconcertado – así es, la correcta Anna se acostó con otra persona que no eras tú y varias veces, y así como te lo confieso, también te digo que sentí remordimientos, pensaba que no te merecías algo así, jamás reflexioné que lo nuestro ya se había acabado mucho antes de que esa persona apareciera, que nuestro amor se había esfumado sin darnos cuenta.

– ¿Quién es él?, ¿lo conozco? – preguntó serio mirándome de nuevo.

– Eso no te lo voy a decir, sólo te aclararé que no es uno de tus mejores amigos.

– Sé que fue un gran error de mi parte involucrarme precisamente con ella, pero te juro que no lo planeé.

– No creo que alguien planeé engañar a su pareja, eso sí sería demasiado ruin, yo tampoco lo tenía planeado, simplemente se dio.

– Tan siquiera dime que lo amas, no soportaría que lo hayas hecho sólo por despecho a causa de mi distanciamiento.

– ¿Tú la amas a ella?

– No sé, sí sentía algo, la verdad, no sólo estaba con ella por el sexo, pero después de la faceta que hoy descubrí, no puedo querer a alguien así, alguien que fue capaz de mentir mil veces sólo por salirse con la suya, que ni siquiera le preocupa decir todas esas barbaridades enfrente de su hija.

– Yo sí lo hice al principio por soledad, pero ahora… creo que sí amo a esa persona.

– ¿Y el a ti?

– Creo que también, no estoy muy segura, hace poco que conozco a esa persona.

– Lo que sí quiero aclararte es que nunca hubo otras, ella lo dijo por rabia.

– Eso ya no importa Kristoff, si ella fue la primera o la décima, ya da igual.

– ¿Qué nos pasó Anna?

– Es lo mismo que me pregunto, no sé, quizá la rutina, teníamos trazado un plan casi perfecto, pero no contemplamos otras posibilidades, pensamos que siempre estaríamos juntos y dejamos enfriar la relación, no imaginamos que otras personas se cruzarían en nuestras vidas y cuando sucedió, nos dio miedo que eso sólo fuera una ilusión y lo nuestro era algo real, un puerto seguro, como dicen, creo que sólo seguíamos juntos por costumbre y a veces eso es más fuerte que el amor.

– ¿Eso es lo que tú pensabas cuando lo conociste a él?

– Sí – me quedé callada unos segundos – la soledad es mala consejera y al final siempre le tenemos miedo a que sea la única a nuestro lado.

– ¿Sabes?, no te culpo que hayas caído en los brazos de otro, yo me lo gané a pulso y creo que tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, tú y yo nos conocemos bastante bien, sabíamos que tanto podía aguantar el otro y me confié, sólo espero que me perdones algún día y que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

– Yo también espero que tú me perdones, creo que no debemos buscar culpables, una relación es de dos y si fracasa o triunfa es responsabilidad de ambos, creo que yo también permití que el fuego se apagara, dejé de hacer muchas cosas, incluso no te recriminaba tus ausencias, ¿cómo ibas a evitarlas si veías que a mí no me importaba?

– Lamento mucho que lo nuestro haya terminado así.

– Yo también lo lamento, pero mejor ahora, antes de hacernos un daño irreparable, creo que con el tiempo podremos volver a ser amigos, por ahora es mejor que no nos veamos, es lo más sano si es que queremos rescatar al menos la amistad.

– Tienes razón, creo que debo estar solo un tiempo.

– Creo que yo también.

– Nos vemos Anna y en verdad perdóname, yo a ti te perdono porque sé que si todo hubiera estado bien entre nosotros no hubieras estado con alguien más.

– La verdad no lo sé Kristoff, eso nunca lo sabremos.

– Espero que no te falle… conozco bien esa mirada Anna – guardó silencio mientras me miraba a los ojos – en verdad espero que te amé como tú lo amas, no me gustaría verte sufrir por alguien que no te valore.

– Gracias Kristoff, puedo cuidarme sola y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

– ¿Podría abrazarte?

– ¿Por qué no?

Al momento de abrazarnos vinieron a mi mente tantas cosas, me di cuenta que el cariño que le tenía era sólo de amigos, ese beso que le había dado en la cocina en la casa de Las Vegas me lo había dejado claro, pero egoísta yo, como se lo dije, tenía miedo de que lo de Elsa sólo fuera algo fugaz y no quería quedarme sola, ahora sólo esperaba que en verdad no se esfumara, no sabría qué hacer, me derrumbaría completamente porque la amaba con todo mi ser, ahora terminaba por entenderlo.

El lunes por la mañana me sorprendió ver que Jazmín ya había llegado a la agencia y que estaba encerrada en su oficina con Aurora, sentí un desasosiego, podría soportar la ruptura con Kristoff, era algo ya inminente, pero no podía perder mi trabajo, eso sí me destrozaría, la agencia de Jazmín era una de las más reconocidas y ella con facilidad podría cerrarme la oportunidad de conseguir trabajo en otra. Entré a mi oficina y alcance a ver que Aurora salía llorando, se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí y furiosa entró golpeando la puerta.

– Ya estarás contenta maldita mosca muerta, tenías que hacerte la sufrida con la jefa, ¿verdad?, por tu culpa me he quedado sin trabajo y no podré encontrar otro igual en todo el país y tengo una hija que mantener.

– Eso hubieras pensando antes de montar un escándalo en un lugar público, exponiéndote a que alguien te viera, que eso fue lo que sucedió, ni siquiera he hablado con Anna y ya deja de hacer numeritos, vete por favor, antes que llame a seguridad para que te acompañen a la calle – respondió Jazmín seria.

– Esto no se va a quedar así Anna, me las vas a pagar.

– Ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos Aurora, tú eres la única responsable de lo que ha pasado.

La recorrió con la mirada furiosa y salió de mi oficina, yo me dejé caer en mi silla, lo que menos quería es que la despidieran, conocía perfectamente su situación y no le guardaba rencor, al final lo que se hace en la vida se paga y creo que ella se iba a quedar sin Kristoff que era lo único que le importaba y la causante era ella misma.

– Jazmín, no tenías que haber hecho eso, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

– Perdón Anna, no lo hice por ti, te estimo, pero tuve otras razones, mi esposo las vio en el centro comercial y escuchó todas las cosas que Aurora te gritó, si fue capaz de involucrarse con el novio de una amiga y se valió de todas las artimañas que pudo para conseguirlo, más encima ventilar intimidades en un lugar público y frente a su hija, ¿qué podría yo esperar de ella en cuestiones laborales?, que un día se marchara llevándose sus cuentas y echara pestes de la agencia, que tirara lodo por todas partes, no Anna, eso no podía yo permitirlo, me ha costado mucho abrirme paso en este medio tan competido para dejar que alguien como ella lo arruine por su falta de escrúpulos.

– No sé qué decirte.

– No digas nada y sigue con tu trabajo, tenemos varios asuntos pendientes y mientras conseguimos a otra persona para reemplazarla te harás cargo de sus cuentas.

Asentí con la cabeza y Jazmín salió de mi oficina. Encendí mi computador y, como siempre, había más de un email de Elsa, pero no me sentía con ánimos de leerlos y menos con lo que acababa de pasar, no podía evitar sentir lástima por Aurora, no le había valido de nada todo lo que hizo, había perdido lo más por lo menos.

Por la tarde, salí a almorzar con Bella y le conté lo que había sucedido.

– Lo sabía Anna, no en vano ella lo tenía en un altar, era porque se estaban acostando.

– Nunca lo sospeché, alguna vez sí pensé que estaba enamorada de él por la forma en que se expresaba pero no imaginé que tuvieran un amorío.

– Las relaciones humanas son difíciles Anna, y los hombres son muy débiles, caen fácil ante el sexo, por eso ahora debes tener mucho más cuidado, veme a mí.

– Y, por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Adam?

– Ya iniciamos los trámites del divorcio, mañana es la primera audiencia.

– Entonces, ¿no hubo arreglo?

– No Anna, nos hemos dado cuenta que nos casamos sin conocernos, cegados por el fuego de la pasión y aunque ese todavía está presente no es lo único que mantiene viva una relación, algún día se acabara y entonces, ¿qué nos quedara?, somos completamente distintos, no tenemos nada en común, así que no tiene caso seguir juntos.

En eso mi móvil sonó, lo tomé y era número restringido, no pude evitar que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararan al adivinar de quien se trataba.

– Hola – respondí de lo más normal.

– Vaya, hasta que me contestas, Anna, me tenías con el alma en un hilo, ¿sabes dónde estoy? – escuché su hermosa voz con un tono de preocupación.

– No tengo la más remota idea, por la hora que es y considerando el cambio de horario, supongo que estarás alistándote para cenar.

– Pues no corazón, estoy en el aeropuerto buscando un boleto para Nueva Jersey, no he sabido nada de ti en todo el fin de semana, no has contestado mis emails y no había podido comunicarme a tu teléfono , me tenías sumamente preocupada.

– Elsa no tienes que hacer eso, tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado y tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina, no tienes por qué alarmarte.

– Está bien, entiendo, discúlpame por ser tan aprensiva pero, no sé, tuve un extraño presentimiento el viernes, júrame que estás bien Anna, por favor.

– Estoy bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… por cierto, ya compré la webcam.

– Esa es mi chica, está bien, me calmaré y me conectaré cuando allá sean las 10 de la noche, ¿vale?

– Pero, Elsa, allá serán las tres de la mañana, tienes que dormir.

– No te preocupes por eso, de todas maneras aún no me adapto bien al cambio de horario.

– Sigo pensando que estás loca.

– Claro que lo estoy, pero por ti.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¿Y por qué lo dudas?, si no estuviera loca por ti no te escribiría todos los días ni estaría ahora a punto de regresar a Estados Unidos sólo para asegurarme que estás bien, debes tenerme confianza, corazón.

– Lo sé – respondí con un suspiro.

– ¿En serio estás bien Anna?

– Sí, anda, ya ve a cenar, no es necesario que vengas.

– Está bien, entonces nos vemos a esa hora, ¿sí?

– Vale, hasta entonces.

– Cuídate mucho corazón, por favor, te mando muchos besos.

– Yo también, adiós.

Llegué a casa y cené mientras veía la televisión, no me quise cambiar de ropa porque vería a Elsa por la webcam, lo cual me tenía nerviosa. La conecté y verifiqué que sirviera, me tomé una foto y la puse en el Messenger. A las diez en punto ella se conectó y de inmediato me escribió hola y me mandó la invitación para la vídeo llamada, sonreí y la acepté.

– Hola mi preciosa ¿cómo estás? – preguntó en cuanto nos vimos.

– Bien, ¿y tú? – respondí saludándola con la mano.

– Feliz de verte, aunque me gustaría más estar contigo.

– ¿En serio no tienes sueño?

– No, por supuesto que no, tú me lo quitas, me haces falta, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

– Sí, en cada correo electrónico que me escribes – respondí y puse mi mano en la pantalla del notebook y ella hizo lo mismo – ¿qué es lo que más extrañas de mí?

– ¿Por dónde empezar?, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, el aroma de tu cabello, tus besos, tus caricias, tu sensualidad, el calor de tu cuerpo, tus manos en mi espalda, tu respiración errática, tu forma de perder el control – se quedó en silencio y una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios – ¿qué tal si jugamos un poquito Anna?

– ¿Jugar?, ¿a qué? – pregunté haciéndome la tonta porque bien sabía a qué se refería.

– A que estamos juntas y vamos haciendo lo que nos digamos, tú sabes, cositas que nos haríamos la una a la otra – respondió y me guiñó el ojo lamiéndose los labios.

– Está bien, pero tú empiezas y yo te sigo, ¿sí?

– Bien, suéltate el cabello y acomódate bien en la silla, muy bien, ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi voz, imagina que estoy ahí contigo, parada frente a ti y empiezo a acariciar suavemente tu cuello, eso es, imagina que es mi mano y la deslizó hasta llegar al primer botón de tu blusa y lo desabrochó, voy bajando desabrochando los demás, al terminar, acarició tus pechos, así, despacio, en círculos, muy bien Anna, ahora con la otra mano, imagina que la deslizó por el interior de tu muslo, por debajo de tu falda, justo así, te acarició por encima de tu ropa interior y voy sintiendo tu humedad, mis dedos se abren paso y finalmente alcanzan tu interior, comienzo a acariciarte despacio, suave, placentero, eso es hermosa, no te detengas, siénteme, oh sí, tus jadeos me fascinan, sigue así, un poco más, otro poco, ay Anna, no tienes idea cuanto me encantaría ser verdaderamente yo quien te estuviera acariciando.

– A mí también, Elsa – abrí los ojos y vi que ella también estaba acariciándose, me lamí los labios – yo llenaría de besos tus pechos y bajaría por tu abdomen, seguiría bajando y dejando más besos, llegaría hasta tu intimidad y introduciría mi lengua lentamente, sin poder aguantarme te pediré que nos unamos, en forma lenta, pero constante, como sólo tú sabes hacerlo, oh Elsa, así me encanta, sigue moviéndote, hazme tuya, enloquéceme, no pares, falta poco.

Ya no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, un intenso gemido salió de mis labios y cerré los ojos al sentir que llegaba al clímax con mi corazón latiendo a mil, ¿cómo podía hacerme sentir eso cuando estaba a kilómetros de distancia? Apreté los ojos, me daba vergüenza verla, ya no era más una desenfrenada desconocida, era una mujer completamente enamorada de ella.

– Eres extraordinaria Anna, jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

– Y tú también, me haces hacer locuras que jamás imaginé – dije abriendo los ojos.

– Bendita sea la tecnología.

– ¿Me esperas?, voy a lavarme las manos.

– Está bien, pero no tardes.

Regrese al cabo de cinco minutos y Elsa ya había vuelto a ponerse la pijama.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto sonriente.

– Relajada.

– Me encanta haber contribuido con eso – se puso seria y suspiró – Anna, no quiero arruinar el momento pero necesito saber algo que me está quemando… ¿ya terminaste con él? – añadió.

– Sí, descubrí que andaba con otra, curioso, ¿no?, ambos vivíamos en una mentira.

– Lo sabía, por eso no quería que te tocara.

– ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿tú sabías que Kristoff tenía una amante? – Exclamé más que sorprendida

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? – agregué un tanto molesta.

– Un día lo vi en un restaurante, pero él no se dio cuenta.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté?

– Porque no sabía si ibas a creerme, no quería parecer intrigante.

– ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? – Dije exasperada – yo pensando que no querías que me tocara porque estabas celosa y resulta que sólo era porque sabías que se estaba acostando con otra.

– Por supuesto que estaba celosa y mucho más sabiendo lo que él te ocultaba.

– ¿Mira quién habla de ocultar cosas?, primero lo del coche y ahora esto, ¿cómo me pides que confié en ti si haces cosas que no son para ganarse mi confianza?, ¿en qué más me has mentido?, aparte de esto y de decirme que te irías a un viaje de negocios cuando en realidad te fuiste a descansar a Las Vegas, ¿en serio Mérida es sólo tu amiga?, ¿o es igual de buena para mentir que tú?, ¿qué clase de relación retorcida mantienen?

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Anna?, por supuesto que Mérida sólo es mi amiga y si no nos crees pregúntale a Anastasia.

– Ahora la ofendida eres tú, ¿no?, ya parece que tu hermana va a saber lo que en realidad hay entre ustedes, ¡por favor!

– Es que estás llevando esto al extremo, ¿vale?, sí te oculte lo de Kristoff, porque sé el cariño que le tienes y no quería lastimarte, Anna, tuve más de una ocasión para gritártelo, estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando los vi en la cocina besándose, pero a pesar de mi rabia y de mis celos no iba a ser yo quien te quitara la venda, no iba a tener un enfrentamiento con él frente a ti porque sabía que te dolería, no iba a ponerte entre la espada y la pared, no soy así Anna, estaba segura que algún día te enterarías.

– Que sobreprotectora resultaste – exclamé cruzándome de brazos.

– Pues sí, así soy y si te engañe en lo del coche fue para estar más tiempo contigo a solas, sin que ellos estuvieran cerca y lo del viaje de negocios no fue del todo mentira, si fui a Las Vegas fue porque sabía que irías con Kristoff, quería tenerte cerca y quería ver cómo era tu relación con él.

– ¿O sea que todo lo hiciste premeditadamente?, eres increíble y yo soy una tonta por seguir con esto – dije molesta y cerré la ventanita y la sesión del Messenger.

Me llevé las manos a la cara, ¿qué clase de persona era en realidad Elsa Arendelle y qué era lo que verdaderamente quería de mí?, yo enamorada de ella como tonta y ella con sus jueguitos tontos. En eso, sonó mi móvil y vi que era número restringido, no quise discutir más con ella y lo apagué, necesitaba pensar y analizar lo que iba a hacer, confiar en ella, que fácil se dice, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo con esas actitudes?

Al otro día que llegué a la oficina tenía una página completa de mails de ella, en el asunto decían perdóname y léelo por favor, pero no quise hacerlo, no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una relación a base de mentiras, si con Kristoff todo había empezado bien y como había terminado, ¿qué podría esperar de una relación que desde el principio había mentiras y engaños? No quise pensar en el asunto y me concentré al máximo en el trabajo, tenía miles de cosas que hacer y apenas iban a iniciar la búsqueda de la persona que reemplazaría a Aurora.

Al día siguiente seguía igual, metida en el trabajo, ni siquiera salí a almorzar, lo bueno es que ya habían entrevistado a una chica, ojalá la contrataran. Estaba concentrada en el computador haciéndole cambios a un logotipo cuando tocaron mi puerta, al darme la vuelta vi que había un enorme oso de peluche blanco con una carta entre sus brazos, me levanté de la silla curiosa, el sobre decía, "Léeme por favor", una sonrisa escapó de mis labios, tomé el sobre y lo abrí.

"Tienes razón en pensar esas cosas de mí, no puedo pedir tu confianza cuando soy la primero que la traiciona, pero no tienes idea de lo que siento por ti, es mucho más fuerte que yo y me asusta, porque aun sin conocerte demasiado te has metido hondo en mi corazón y no sé qué sería de mí si tú no sintieras lo mismo, Anna, hace mucho que rompí la tercera regla, incluso antes que las otras dos, eres lo más importante para mí y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de demostrártelo.  
Tuya por siempre  
Elsa

Me quedé estática al leer la nota, ¿qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirme?, ¿qué ella también estaba enamorada de mí como yo de ella?

– Perdóname por favor, nunca fue mi intención herirte, pero cuando se trata de ti pierdo la perspectiva de todo, no puedo pensar coherentemente, se me ocurren las más extrañas locuras, por eso estoy aquí, no me importó faltar a la junta de socios con tal de venir a aclarar las cosas contigo – dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

Yo estaba completamente emocionada, entre el oso, las palabras de la carta, lo que acababa de decirme de su propia boca y el gesto de haber volado sólo para arreglar las cosas, no podía hablar, pero entonces, la parte cruel de mi ser salió a flote, quería ver qué tanto más estaba dispuesta a decir o hacer con tal de que la perdonara.

– Por mí puedes regresarte a tu junta – le di la espalda antes de que la sonrisa sádica se me escapara de la cara y se acabara mi actuación, porque lo que en realidad quería hacer era echarme en sus brazos y besarla – yo también tengo mucho trabajo.

– No me digas eso Anna, por favor, si tú no me perdonas lo demás ya no importa – me abrazó por detrás y cerré los ojos al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, percibí los latidos acelerados de su corazón y su perfume me envolvió por completo – ya perdóname, ¿sí corazón? – susurró en mi oído, sabía bien como desarmarme.

– ¿No más mentiras ni engaños? – dije con un hilo de voz.

– Te lo prometo.

Me di la vuelta y nos besamos frenéticamente, parecía que teníamos meses separadas, nuestras bocas se devoraban sedientas del elixir que emanaba de ambas, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y yo la tenía sujetada por el cuello apretándoselo con las yemas de mis dedos, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se excitaba por completo. De pronto, se escuchó que tosían y nos separamos de inmediato, era Jazmín y deseé que la tierra me tragara, con pánico la miré, la expresión en su rostro era seria.

– Buenas tardes – dijo en tono firme.

– Buenas tardes, Elsa Arendelle – respondió extendiéndole la mano ya que yo estaba en shock sin poder hablar.

– Sí te recuerdo, eres la hermana de Anastasia, ¿no? – exclamó estrechándole la mano.

– La misma, perdón por lo que acabas de presenciar… – comenzó a explicar.

– No necesito detalles – interrumpió – mañana hablamos _, voy a ver a un cliente – añadió mirándome y sólo pude asentir con la cabeza – gusto en verte Elsa, dale saludos de mi parte a Anastasia, por favor.

– Claro, con gusto, hasta luego.

Y se fue, yo sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme, si había despedido a Aurora por el escándalo en un centro comercial, ¿qué podía esperar yo si me había pillado en mi oficina en un acto poco decoroso? Vi que Elsa se asomó y luego de unos segundos volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, supuse que la vio entrar al ascensor, yo seguía paralizada y ella hizo a un lado al oso y luego se paró frente a mí.

CONTINUARA... 


	12. Chapter 12

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c 

Capítulo 12

Anna POV

Y se fue, yo sentí que estaba a punto de desmayarme, si había despedido a Aurora por el escándalo en un centro comercial, ¿qué podía esperar yo si me había pillado en mi oficina en un acto poco decoroso? Vi que Elsa se asomó y luego de unos segundos volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, supuse que la vio entrar al ascensor, yo seguía paralizada y ella hizo a un lado al oso y luego se paró frente a mí.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo sonriéndome mientras me abrazaba.

– Elsa, basta por favor, puede regresar, además todavía hay otras personas trabajando – repliqué poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho.

– Tú lo has dicho, trabajando y no creo que tu jefa regrese – me dio unos besos en el cuello – además tú y yo no hemos terminado de reconciliarnos y no puedo esperar – agregó apretando mis nalgas con sus manos.

– Tengo que terminar unos pendientes – respondí con un hilo de voz.

– Este es el más importante, todo lo demás puede esperar.

Volvimos a besarnos desesperadamente, la interrupción hizo que las ansias aumentaran. Me cargo y me llevo a mi escritorio, boto lo que estaba allí y me sentó en él, comenzó a quitarme mi blusa y subió mi falda, quito mis bragas e inserto sus dedos en mí, mientras besaba mi cuello, se detuvo por un segundo, vi que comenzó a sacarse el pantalón y su ropa interior, me hiso recostarme en el escritorio y ella subió después, juntamos nuestros sexos y nos empezamos a hacer una, esta posición era la que más me gustaba, Elsa se movía cada vez más rápido, y yo solo la besaba ansiosamente, después de unos instantes rompí el beso, pero nuestros labios permanecieron unidos y sentimos como ambas llegábamos al orgasmo exhalando la una a la otra.

– Esto sí es una muy grata reconciliación completa, voy a hacerte enojar más seguido – dijo mirándome a los ojos con mi rostro entre sus manos.

– No te acostumbres, quizá la próxima vez no corras con tanta suerte.

– Te amo Anna, te amo – dijo en mis labios desarmándome completamente.

– Yo también te amo Elsa– respondí con voz apenas audible sin quitarle mí vista de sus ojos y volvimos a besarnos.

Después nos abrazamos con fuerza sin decir nada, pero yo tenía la sonrisa *beep* tatuada en mi cara, no sólo habíamos hecho el amor, porque en esta ocasión así había sido, no sólo sexo, me había dicho que me amaba y mi corazón no podía sentirse más dichoso,

– Bueno ahora, déjame trabajar, tengo que terminar unos asuntos urgentes, no puedo irme hasta que los acabe – dije separándome y Elsa me miro coquetamente.

– Bien, entonces me quedaré contigo, al fin que todo mundo piensa que sigo en Europa – respondió mientras se vestía.

– ¿En serio no tendrás problemas por venir así de improviso? – pregunté en tanto me colocaba mi ropa interior y acomodaba mi falda.

– No, pero tengo que reportarme.

– ¿Cuándo regresarás? – pregunté casi con pánico, ahora la extrañaría mucho más.

– Pasado mañana, quería quedarme hasta el domingo, pero me es imposible, el viernes tengo una cena a la que no puedo faltar, es el cumpleaños de uno de los socios y podrá disculparme el que no haya ido a la junta, pero no el que falte a su festejo y también Anastasia irá a visitarme porque habrá una pequeña boutique en el hotel y quiere ver el espacio, llega el sábado por la tarde.

– No te preocupes, yo entiendo que tienes una vida y muchos asuntos que atender – dije caminando para sentarme en mi silla.

– Anna, yo no te voy a dejar sola, ¿está bien? – exclamó tomándome de un brazo para que volteara – siempre he sabido administrar mi tiempo y debes creerme cuando te digo que nada es más importante que tú – añadió entrelazando ambas manos con las mías – nunca, grábatelo bien, nunca mis negocios han estado por encima de las personas que quiero, tengo todo planeado y organizado para poder pasar el fin de semana entero en Miami para la boda de Anastasia, a la que tú me vas a acompañar, por cierto.

– Aún no sé si pueda – dije en tono juguetón.

– Pues, si no puedes te secuestro, pero de que irás a esa boda conmigo, irás – respondió pegando su frente a la mía.

– Está bien, pero ya déjame trabajar o nunca saldremos de esta oficina.

– Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en quedarme aquí contigo encerrada.

– Ya basta Elsa, en serio.

Me dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y nos soltamos, me hizo la silla hacia atrás para que me sentara y seguí trabajando en el ordenador. Ella se sentó frente a mí y sacó su BlackBerry. Hizo un par de llamadas mientras yo seguía trabajando con el logotipo, después vi que escribía y escribía en el aparato. Cuando terminó con sus asuntos, movió la silla para sentarse a mi lado, le expliqué un poco lo que estaba haciendo, luego respondí unos emails y terminé un par de pendientes más. Y finalmente como a las ocho salimos de la oficina, cargo al oso y después tomo su pequeña mochila que había dejado en recepción, mientras yo me reía divertida, saqué mi celular y le tomé una foto con el oso en las manos.

– ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento copo de nieve?, ahora Mérida está en el mío y no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí – dijo al salir del edificio.

– No lo sé, podrías quedarte en alguna suite del Hotel Arendelle.

– Por supuesto, siempre y cuando tú te quedes conmigo, recuerda que vine única y exclusivamente para estar contigo.

– Claro que te puedes quedar en mi departamento – respondí sonriendo.

Le hice la parada a un taxi y subimos las tres, porque al oso lo pusimos en el asiento de adelante, al lado del conductor que nos miró extrañado, le sonreímos y subimos a la parte trasera, íbamos abrazadas sin decir nada, escuchábamos la música de fondo que traía el taxista.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegamos a mi departamento, Elsa volvió a cargar el oso y yo volví a reírme, se veía tan linda, entramos y le indiqué donde estaba mi habitación para que lo dejara ahí en tanto yo entraba a la cocina a ver que había para cenar, pero no tenía nada digno y se lo dije, entonces propuso pedir una pizza y se sentó en el sillón mientras le servía un vaso de agua. Se lo llevé y me jaló para que me sentara en sus piernas, me quejé porque no alcanzaba el teléfono y me lo pasó, pedí una pizza de peperoni mientras ella me besaba el hombro, yo le recriminaba con la mirada, pero ella seguía y se reía por mis expresiones.

– Listo, en media hora llega – dije entregándole el teléfono de vuelta.

– Bien, tiempo suficiente– exclamó acostándome en el sillón y se colocó encima de mí.

– Eres insaciable Elsa, ¿te tomas algo? – exclamé acariciando su cabello.

– Tú eres mi mejor encenderora y esta noche lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, amarte como mereces – respondió para luego besarme apasionadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

Aún estaba perdida en la intensa sensación del clímax que acababa de alcanzar, gracias a sus profundos besos en mi parte más íntima, cuando tocaron la puerta, miré asustada a Elsa y me dio una gran sonrisa y un ligero beso en los labios.

– Yo abro, no te preocupes – dijo y se levantó del sillón.

Yo me quedé ahí, sumida para evitar que el repartidor me viera y cuando Elsa cerró la puerta me enderecé, tomé mi blusa del suelo y me la puse, aún seguía dándome vergüenza que Elsa me viera desnuda y más si ella estaba completamente vestida, puso la pizza en la mesa del comedor mientras yo me levantaba y caminaba.

– ¿Adónde vas, copo de nieve?

– A ponerme algo encima.

– ¿Para qué si te lo voy a quitar? – exclamó divertida y sensual.

– Bueno, no voy a comer desnuda mientras tú estás vestida.

– Eso se arregla muy fácil, ahora me quito la ropa.

– No te atrevas, eso es algo que quiero hacer yo con mis propias manos.

– Uy, siendo así no moveré un dedo y te obedeceré.

Le sonreí y entré a mi habitación, me puse una camisa larga y amplia.

Salí y me senté al lado de ella, que estaba en el sillón mirando el televisor, me dio un pedazo de pizza y ella tomó otro.  
Terminamos de comer y fui a lavar los platos mientras ella veía el noticiero. Regresé y me senté en sus piernas de nuevo, ella me abrazó de la cintura y yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, comencé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y ella suspiró, fui desabrochando su blusa y apagó el televisor, me cargó y me llevó a la habitación, cerró la puerta con su pie y me colocó en la cama, yo me levante y terminé de quitarle la blusa, le besé el abdomen en tanto le desabrochaba el pantalón, lo bajé al igual que su ropa interior, entonces ella me detuvo.

–Te dije que te haría feliz, esta noche es sólo para ti – exclamó quitándome la blusa y luego se terminó de quitarse su ropa.

Miró mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, entrelazamos las manos y frotó mis labios con los suyos para después besarme dulce y apasionadamente mientras apretábamos las manos como si quisiéramos fundirlas en una sola. Después me hizo acostarme en la cama y tomó una de mis piernas, empezó a besarla desde el tobillo, en tanto una de sus manos bajaba por ella acariciándola suavemente, subió besando hasta mi pantorrilla, ahí se entretuvo un rato y después siguió hasta la parte trasera de mi rodilla, cada beso y cada caricia elevaban mi pulso y mi respiración, era tan cierto eso de que sabía exactamente donde tocarme y cómo hacerlo, la miraba hacer su ritual y eso me excitaba más, realmente estaba disfrutando del sabor de mi piel.

Llegó a mi muslo y se concentró en él; besándolo, lamiendo, succionando para luego detenerse en mi entrepierna, sentía su aliento sobre la piel y se me erizaba, a cada momento más anhelaba por sentirla que dentre en mi. Pasó por mi pelvis, se detuvo en mi ombligo, yo doblé la otra pierna y ella la acarició con las yemas de sus dedos y después delicadamente con sus uñas, la sensación me hizo arquearme y volvió a pasar sus uñas a lo largo de toda mi pierna, para este punto mi respiración era totalmente errática y los jadeos escapaban cada vez con más frecuencia.

Llegó a mis senos y estuvo besándolos y acariciándolos en tanto mis manos se entretenían con sus cabellos finos y sedosos. Siguió subiendo dejando besos entre mis pechos y continuó con su camino de besos ahora en mi cuello, con sus dientes jugó con él y yo apretaba su espalda, continuó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego exhaló en ella, todo mi cuerpo se erizó ante su tibio aliento, besó mi frente, mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios que la devoraron con impaciencia. Se separó escasos milímetros mirándome con pasión y deseo, pero había algo nuevo en su mirada, algo aún más excitante, un brillo que en nada se parecía al de nuestro primer encuentro.

– Elsa, hazme el amor – musité con voz apenas audible.

Me respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomó una de mis pierna y la subio a su hombro, luego comenzo a moverse lentamente, aumentaba poco a poco, nos mirábamos fijamente, ambas estábamos sumergidas en el inmenso placer que experimentábamos, nuestros gemidos se mezclaban en el aire envolviendo la habitación. Elsa aumentó mas el ritmo de sus movimientos más y más, enloqueciéndome, haciendo que me perdiera completamente en el deleite que su cuerpo me proporcionaba y escucho un grito de Elsa me doy cuenta que ella ya llego al orgasmo, muerde mi hombro y también llego al éxtasis emitiendo un intenso grito que se unió al de ella.

Volvimos a amarnos un par de veces más, casi sin descanso, nos cubrimos de besos y caricias, repetíamos nuestros nombres sin cesar, a la par de apasionadas palabras que antes no decíamos y que hacían que la experiencia fuera aún más satisfactoria.

– Hasta mañana Elsa – dije con la voz adormilada y los ojos casi cerrados.

– Hasta mañana copo de nieve – me dio un pequeño beso en la mano – te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

Nos quedamos dormidas con las manos y las piernas entrelazadas. La alarma incesante del despertador sonó y a mí me parecieron que habían pasado apenas cinco minutos desde que me dormí. Me estiré para apagarlo y sentí su brazo aferrado a mi cintura y su cuerpo pegado al mío, era inevitable que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. Tomé su mano para retirarla y levantarme, pero me apretó más contra ella.

– Elsa, tengo que ir a trabajar – repliqué.

– No vayas.

– Amor, yo qué más quisiera que quedarme aquí contigo, pero en verdad no puedo, estoy llevando casi la mitad de las cuentas de la agencia y hay mucho que hacer – dije colocándome encima de ella.

– Repórtate enferma, por favor – suplicó acariciando mis brazos.

– En serio que no puedo, además, recuerda que Jazmin nos vio ayer juntas, seguro no lo creería – respondí enmarañando aún más su cabello.

– Anna, no debe preocuparte el quedarte sin trabajo, yo tengo muchos contactos, podría recomendarte en la mejor agencia de Nueva York.

– Te lo agradezco Elsa, pero prefiero ganarme las cosas por mí misma, no quiero que digan que si tengo trabajo es por ti y no por mi talento.

Me sonrió, deslizando su dedo pulgar por mis labios y luego me besó en tanto su mano bajaba aún más allá de la cintura haciendo que mi pulso se elevara.

– Elsa, por favor, tengo que meterme a bañar – objeté en un susurro.

– Sólo otro beso, ¿sí? – respondió dando la vuelta para quedar sobre mí.

– No quiero llegar tarde – dije mientras sentía como besaba mi cuello, alterándome más.

– Te prometo que será rápido – musitó en mi oído y luego lo lamió.

– Aún nos queda la noche de hoy – exclamé acariciando su espalda.

– Faltan muchas horas – dijo entrando un dedo en mí.

– Dijiste que… ah… sólo un beso… – señalé con la voz entre cortada.

– No puedo evitarlo… tengo hambre de ti… – agregó insertando un segundo dedo, que comenzo a moverlo más rápido y besándome frenéticamente en tanto mis uñas recorrían su espalda.

– En serio… ¿no te cansas nunca? – pregunté sintiendo aún más la intensidad de sus dedos dentro de mí.

– No Anna.

Estuvimos asi por un minutos hasta que explote y llege al orgasmo, Elsa me beso y lamio sus dedos, cosa que hiso sonrojarme.

– Buenos días, copo de nieve – exclamó mirándome y sonriendo.

– Buenos días, cariño, ¿ya puedo ir a bañarme?

– ¿Es necesario?

– Sí, ya te dije que debo ir a trabajar.

– Está bien – se acostó a un lado y me levanté de la cama

– ¿quieres que te lave la espalda? – añadió en tono sensual.

– Hoy no, tengo que ducharme rápido y sé que contigo sería imposible – respondí entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta sintiéndome feliz como nunca antes.

Había sido el mejor despertar de toda mi vida, me volvía loca que me dijera con un apodo tan tierno y más cuando pronunciaba esas dos extraordinarias palabras que me hacían flotar, pero no sólo que las dijera sino que me lo demostrara, Elsa me amaba tanto como yo a ella, ayer me lo había dejado muy claro con todas sus actitudes.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y la vi acostado en la cama boca arriba, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, me sonrió al verme, yo le devolví la sonrisa y abrí el armario para sacar la ropa que me pondría, sentí que me abrazó y me dio un beso en el hombro y luego recargó su cabeza.

– Qué bonito cantas – exclamó haciendo que me sonrojara.

– Oh dios, que vergüenza que me hayas escuchado.  
– ... ¿cuántas veces he recorrido tu cuerpo desnudo sin ningún pudor y te avergüenzas porque te escuché cantar? – dijo en tono divertido y más me sonrojé.

– Es que no lo hago bien y no me gusta que me escuchen.

– Claro que lo haces bien, te hace falta un poco más de confianza en ti misma.

– Creo que necesitas que te revisen los oídos o bañarte mejor.

– Me encanta tu sentido del humor.

– Ya déjame vestir que no te encantara verme de malas.

– No importa, ya sé lo gratificantes que resultan las reconciliaciones.

– Elsa, apenas tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a la hora exacta.

– Está bien – me dio un beso en la cabeza – ¿almorzamos juntas? – añadió soltándome.

– Tengo que ver primero mi agenda, a ver si no tengo otro compromiso – dije divertida mientras me quitaba la toalla para ponerme la ropa interior.

– Está bien licenciada, esperaré su llamada – respondió en tanto abrochaba mi sostén.

– ¿Te quedarás aquí todo el día?

– Si no te molesta sí.

– Por supuesto que no me molesta.

Terminé de vestirme, me peiné rápidamente, me puse los zapatos y tomé mi bolso. Elsa se puso la misma ropa del día anterior y me acompañó a tomar un taxi, me dio varios besos en la boca como despedida y casi tuve que empujarla para poder subir al coche, "te amo", gesticulé dentro del taxi y le mandé un beso con la mano que ella cachó en el aire y se llevó su mano a su boca "yo también te amo" alcancé a leer en sus labios antes de perderla de vista.

Llegué justo a las nueve a la agencia, afortunadamente, Jazmin no llegaba todavía, así que de inmediato me puse a trabajar y a responder los correos que tenía. Aproximadamente una hora después llegó mi jefa, entró a mi oficina y cerró la puerta, yo comencé a temblar y sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo, se sentó frente a mí con sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

– Buenos días, Anna – dijo seria.

– Buenos días, Jazmin, ¿cómo estás? – respondí mirándola un tanto asustada.

– Bien, gracias, a ti no te lo preguntó porque se te ve – exclamó y yo agaché la mirada – Anna, es necesario que hablemos de lo que vi ayer en esta oficina.

– Lo sé, te pido mil disculpas y acataré la decisión que tomes al respecto sin chistar.

– Tranquila Anna, no voy a despedirte por algo así, sin embargo, sí quiero que te quedé claro que no deja de ser una falta del respeto y si vuelve a repetirse tendré que aplicar el reglamento y levantarte una acta administrativa, en esta ocasión, por ser la primera vez y porque eres una valiosa y dedicada empleada, sólo será de forma verbal.

– Gracias Jazmin, te juro que no volverá a pasar.

– Por otro lado, sabes bien que no me gusta meterme donde no me llaman, pero como ya te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones, te estimo y me preocupo por ti, por eso me siento en la obligación de decirte lo que pienso.

– Adelante Jazmin, te escucho.

– Entiendo que estés en toda la libertad de rehacer tu vida, de hecho me da gusto ver que no has caído en depresión por lo de tu ex, pero, quizá deberías estar un tiempo sola, analizar todos los errores de esa relación para evitar repetirlos y… no me lo tomes a mal, no es porque estes con una mujer ni pretendo intrigar, pero Elsa Arendelle no es un buen partido para ti.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿la conoces? – pregunté casi con el corazón en la boca, conocía bien a Jazmin y sabía que cuando decía algo tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

– Una sobrina de mi esposo salió con ella cuando iban en la universidad, es la típica chica mimada que no toma nada en serio ni a sus parejas y menos cuando no son de su nivel social, Anna, no sé si ha cambiado o sigue igual, lo único que no quiero es que vuelvan a hacerte daño, no me gustaría verte sufrir, sólo te pido que andes con pies de plomo, sin duda es una chica guapa y aduladora, pero comprueba que en verdad quiere algo serio contigo, es lo único que te pido, si me permites el consejo, claro está.

– Te lo agradezco Jazmin, la verdad, a veces, te veo como una madre y créeme que apreció mucho tus palabras y tus consejos.

– Yo también te veo como una hija, ahora a trabajar, señorita.

Jazmin salió de mi oficina y me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo, que francamente no era nada nuevo para mí, si supiera en qué condiciones la conocí, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que teníamos que inventar algo, eso de que fuimos juntas a la universidad, al menos, mis conocidos no lo creerían.

Elsa me llamó para ponernos de acuerdo para la hora del almuerzo y le pedí que se adelantara al restaurante porque luego se llenaba y yo no contaba con mucho tiempo. A la una salí y al llegar no pudo ser mayor mi sorpresa cuando vi a una guapa chica vestida de forma provocativa que estaba a punto de besar a Elsa que le sonreía como si nada y entonces las palabras de Jazmin vinieron a mi mente.

CONTINUARA... 


	13. Chapter 13

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capitulo 13

A la una salí y al llegar no pudo ser mayor mi sorpresa cuando vi a una guapa chica vestida de forma provocativa que estaba a punto de besar a Elsa que le sonreía como si nada y entonces las palabras de Jazmín vinieron a mi mente.

– Buenas tardes – dije seria y molesta, ambas voltearon a verme.

– Copo de nieve, al fin llegas – exclamó Elsa tomándome de la mano y me dio un beso en los labios ante la mirada atónita de la tipa que tuvo que moverse hacia atrás – mira, te presento a Flor, una vieja amiga, Flor, ella es Anna, mi novia.

– Mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras me recorría con una mirada fulminante y yo estaba quizá más sorprendida que ella por la presentación.

– Igualmente – respondí en toco seco.

– Un placer verte ELS – enfatizó mirándola y sonriéndole coquetamente – cuando quieras llámame, sabes dónde encontrarme – agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me quedé trabada, era el colmo de la desfachatez, poco le importo que Elsa le dijera que yo era su novia y le coqueteó en mis narices, sentí como me hervía la sangre y di un paso al frente, pero Elsa me detuvo parándose frente a mí.

– Anna, no querrás hacer un escándalo en un lugar público.

– Que tipa tan descarada y tú como si nada dejándote que te besara – exclamé furiosa, si no podía desquitar mi coraje con ella, lo haría con Elsa.

– Un beso en la mejilla no es besar, Anna – explicó sonriendo.

– Pero, las vi cuando llegué y su intensión no era precisamente dártelo en la mejilla.

– Me encanta cuando te pones celosa – dijo abrazándome y poniendo su frente en la mía – ¿en verdad pensaste que yo iba a permitir que eso sucediera?

– Pues, le sonreías muy animadamente – respondí con menos coraje porque su aliento estaba colándose por mi nariz.

– No es mi estilo portarme grosera y menos con las mujeres, sin embargo, iba a rechazarla sutilmente, claro que lo mejor fue que tú llegaste – aclaró acariciándome la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

– Pero, te coqueteo descaradamente – repliqué en un tono más tranquilo.

– Y podría haberse desnudado y mi respuesta iba a ser la misma – tomó mi mentón con su mano y me miró directo a los ojos – Anna, hace mucho que dejé de estar con otras mujeres, grábate esto muy bien aquí – puso un dedo en mi sien – y aquí – lo puso en mi pecho a la altura del corazón – la única que me importa eres tú, a la única que quiero es a ti – me dio un beso en los labios – con la única que me interesa compartir mi cama es contigo – susurró en mi oído y me abrazo fuertemente.

Volvió a desarmarme por completo, no pude expresar palabra alguna, estaba por demás emocionada y a la vez avergonzada por haber pensando durante un segundo que me engañaba y sólo buscaba burlarse de mí, no cabía duda que los celos nublaban la razón y jamás los había sentido con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera con Mérida.

– Aunque, para serte sincera, me da gusto que esto haya pasado – exclamó y me di la vuelta para mirarla – porque tus celos me demuestran cuanto me quieres.

– ¿Y todavía te atreves a dudarlo?

– No, pero me encanta confirmarlo – enfatizó y me dio otro beso.

– ¿De verdad no ibas a dejar que te besara?

– Por supuesto que no, te lo juro, Anna, entiendo tu desconfianza, pero si de algo debes estar segura es que jamás te engañaría, no tengo ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, ya vamos a comer, anda.

Me corrió la silla para que me sentara y después ella se sentó frente a mí. Ambas pedimos ensalada y mientras nos las llevaban, Elsa me acariciaba una mano, entonces me sentí más tranquila, pero aún así le conté lo que Jazmín me había dicho de ella y volvió a reiterarme que no tenía por qué preocuparme, que no me negaba que sí había sido así, pero que ya había cambiado.

– Anna, ya ni siquiera tengo el móvil al que me llamabas.

– ¿Cómo que no lo tienes? – pregunté sorprendida.

– Ese número era exclusivo para esas citas, pero ya lo tiré porque no tengo ninguna intención de seguir involucrada en eso.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, encontré algo mucho mejor y sin buscarlo, llegaste tú y ahora todo es diferente – agregó y me dio un beso en la mano – anota el número – añadió y me lo dictó, pero no borré el otro, quería asegurarme que me decía la verdad.

Me sentí feliz, como nunca antes, al enterarme que ya no estaba en esa sociedad o lo que fuera. Me acompañó a la oficina y le di mi llave del departamento, nos dimos un beso y entré al edificio. Arreglé todo lo necesario para la junta que tendríamos con la Sra. Smith a las 3:30. Jazmín se fue a las siete y me dijo que ya me podía ir yo también, así que apagué la computadora, tomé mi bolso y salí de la oficina. Elsa me estaba esperando afuera del edificio, me recibió con un beso y nos marchamos.

Cuando llegamos al departamento me lleve una grata sorpresa, la mesa estaba puesta para dos personas y en el centro había un hermoso arreglo de alcatraces, la miré boquiabierta y la abracé efusivamente luego de darle un beso.

– Elsa, ¿cómo sabías que los alcatraces son mis flores preferidas?

– Sé más cosas de ti de las que te imaginas – respondió guiñándome un ojo.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cómo puede ser eso?

– Es un secreto, siéntate que la cena ya está lista.

– ¿Te ayudo en algo?

– No copo de nieve, tú vienes de trabajar, debes estar cansada, aunque espero que no tanto para el postre – dijo en tono sensual.

Me sirvió una copa de vino y fue a la cocina, regresó con una cacerola con pescado y en la otra mano una bandeja con ensalada, me sirvió en un plato el pescado y en el otro la ensalada y después se sirvió ella, puso algo de música y se sentó frente a mí. Cenamos tranquilamente y me comentó que Anastasia la había llamado para confirmar mi asistencia a su boda y ella le aseguró que por ningún motivo faltaría.

– Por cierto, copo de nieve, ¿puedes pedir permiso para faltar ese viernes?, por favor, me gustaría llegar al ensayo, ¿sabes?, soy la madrina.

– ¿En serio?, no tenía idea, voy a hablar con Jazmín, si no se puede, llego el sábado yo sola y así no te pierdes el ensayo.

– De ninguna manera, tienes que llegar conmigo.

– Cierto, que soy tu "novia" – exclamé en tono gracioso – no se vería bien si llego sola.

– Exacto, daría la impresión que estamos disgustadas.

– Elsa… hablando en serio… ¿por qué le dijiste a esa chica que soy tu novia?

– ¿No lo eres?

– ¿Lo soy?

– ¿No quieres serlo?

– ¿Lo quieres tú?

– ¿Vas a seguir respondiéndome con preguntas?

– ¿Vas a seguir evadiéndolas?

– ¿Vas a continuar evadiéndolas tú?

– Elsa, en serio, esto no es ningún juego – dije un tanto seria.

– Para mí tampoco lo es Anna – dio un suspiro – sé que no te lo he preguntado formalmente, pero así te considero.

– No tienes que preguntarlo, las palabras se las lleva el viento, lo que cuentan son los hechos, sólo me tomó por sorpresa escuchártelo decir… ¿me presentarás de igual forma con tu familia? – pregunté con cierto temor.

– Por supuesto, ¿no te agrada la idea?

– No es eso.

– ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa, Anna? Es ¿porque las dos somos mujeres?

– NO, no es eso, es que… no soy de tu clase, Elsa, tú has estudiado en las mejores escuelas privadas, yo siempre en públicas y si pude costearme la carrera fue porque trabajaba.

– No conoces a los Arendelles, mi familia no es nada pretenciosa, créeme que lo que menos les importara es tu estatus social, has tratado con Anastasia, ¿acaso te ha hecho menos?

– No, pero, eran cuestiones de trabajo, ahora se trata de su hermana y se ve que te adora, ¿qué pasara si se entera que no fuimos juntas a la universidad?

– Nada, en primera estará demasiado feliz y entusiasmada por su boda y en segunda no es nada rencorosa, además le caes muy bien.

– No me gustan las mentiras y no creo que a ella tampoco, a nadie le gustan.

– Tranquila, no tiene porque enterarse, pero si te tranquiliza le diremos "la verdad".

– ¿Qué? – pregunté con pánico.

– Podemos tergiversarla un poco, que nos conocimos en el bar del Arendelle el día de tu cumpleaños, que te envíe una copa de cortesía y después hablamos, volvimos a encontrarnos un par de veces más y coincidimos de casualidad en el desfile, ¿qué te parece?

– Podría ser, pero aún así que vergüenza.

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi familia te adorara porque eres adorable y encantadora, ya verás – me guiñó el ojo.

Terminamos de cenar y Elsa se ofreció amablemente a lavar los trastes, entonces yo entré a mi habitación y saqué un baby doll que me había comprado aquella vez que fui a la tienda de ropa interior, pero que aún no había estrenado porque tenía pensado hacerlo en el siguiente encuentro en el hotel que ya no se dio porque nos conocimos oficialmente, así que ahora era un buen momento para estrenarlo, combinado con un poco de juego que se me ocurrió, así que me lo puse y encima un abrigo, tomé mi movil y marqué al móvil de Elsa

– Hola – respondió en tono sensual.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? – pregunté usando el mismo tono que ella.

– La verdad no, estoy en casa de mi novia – dijo siguiéndome el juego.

– Es una verdadera lástima… ardo en deseos de verte, acariciarte, besarte, desnudarte, recorrer tu cuerpo.

– Uf, no sigas que me harás hacer algo que no quiero.

– Vamos, no tiene porque enterarse tu novia… además, lo prohibido es más excitante, ¿no crees?

– Definitivamente.

– Me han dicho que eres una diosa en la cama y me encantaría comprobarlo y, por tu tono de voz, creo que no exageraron, tienes una voz endemoniadamente sensual, has despertado más mi deseo por ti.

– ¿En serio piensas que mi voz es sensual? – exclamó enfatizándola más.

– Demasiado… mi cuerpo ha empezado a… alterarse sólo de escucharte.

– Tu voz también es muy sexy, ¿así eres tú?

– ¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas por ti misma?

– Está bien, ¿cómo te reconozco?

– Sólo traigo puesto un abrigo negro – respondí y le colgué.

Salió de la cocina y yo estaba parada en la entrada de mi habitación, tenía un brazo estirado recargado en el umbral de la puerta y le sonreí coquetamente, lamiéndome los labios, Elsa me recorrió con la mirada.

– Hola extraña – dije y le guiñé un ojo.

– Hola belleza, en verdad eres tan sexy como tu voz.

– Y espera que me ponga en acción – agregué y la agarre de la camisa.

La besé desenfrenadamente, ella me pegó a su cuerpo y entramos a la habitación, la giré y la hice sentarse en la cama, me quité el abrigo y le mostré mi atuendo, el cual consistía en un hermoso sostén rojo con encaje negro en las orillas de las copas, un tanga rojo también con encaje negro en la orilla de arriba y una pequeña bata roja también con encaje que se anudaba de la parte de arriba.

– Lo dicho, sí que eres sexy.

– Esta noche yo te haré feliz a ti.

Me acerqué y le abrí la camisa con fuerza, los botones salieron volando y se la arranqué, Elsa suspiró, desabroche su sostén y lo arroje, mis manos bajaron rápidamente le quité el pantalón, soltó un gemido placentero, le quite lentamente su ropa interior y masaje su intimidad suavemente, Elsa reacciono al instante sentí cuan mojada se ponía, me hinqué y recorrí con mi lengua su intimidad, despacio y suave, a diferencia de la rapidez con que la había desnudado. Elsa apoyó sus manos en la cama y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en respuesta a mis caricias, yo seguí besando chupando su intimidad, la penetraba lentamente con mi lengua, ella lanzó pequeños gritos de placer y me pedía que no parara, así que yo le obedecía hasta que sentí que casi alcanzaba el clímax, me detuve.

Me levanté y caminé unos pasos, alejándome de ella, puse un poco de música y le bailé sensualmente mientras me quitaba las pocas prendas que traía. Sus ojos ardían en deseo al igual que los míos, me acerqué y le lamí los labios, ella me tomó por la cintura y me hizo recostarme en la cama, se subió y comenzamos a rosarnos, uniendo al fin nuestros cuerpos que se movieron acompasadamente y comencé a gemir más fuerte que ella.

– Me enloqueces como nadie lo había hecho Anna...

– Shh, regla número uno, no nombres – dije poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

– Encantadora y sexy desconocida.

– Así es más excitante, hermosa y sensual desconocida.

En un movimiento me hizo girar y quede encima de ella, nos besamos mientras Elsa baja su mano a mi intimidad e introdujo un dedo en mí, que cada vez lo movía con más intensidad, lamió mi cuello y luego mis senos, yo subía y bajaba mis manos por su espalda hasta sus nalgas, se dispuso a insertar el segundo dedo y aumento aún más sus movimientos y sentí como llegaba al orgasmo gritando sin pudor.

– Al demonio con las reglas, me fascinas Anna, me vuelves loca y cada vez tengo más ansias de ti – susurró en mi oído, aún con la respiración agitada.

– Tú también me enloqueces como nadie Elsa, te amo.

– Yo te amo más – respondió y me besó.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo se la acaricié y no supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas. El despertador volvió a hacer de las suyas a la mañana siguiente regresándome a la realidad, podría quedarme con ella todo el día en la cama, pero los deberes me llamaban. Elsa lo apagó, ya que estaba de ese lado, acarició mi abdomen mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

– Buenos días, señorita, creo que será la causante de un fuerte disgusto con mi novia por haberme quedado a dormir con usted y no con ella.

– Seguro encontrará la forma de reconciliarse con ella, dicen que eso es lo mejor de las peleas – le di un beso en los labios – buenos días.

– Y lo he comprobado, gracias por darme un pretexto para discutir con ella – puso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – creo que es hora de tomar un baño, ¿tú si dejarás que te lave la espalda?

DIAS DESPUES

El tiempo se había pasado volando, me encontraba en mi departamento esperando a Elsa, que al fin regresaba de Londres, para irnos al aeropuerto, ya que había llegado la fecha de la boda de Anastasia. Jazmín sí me había dado permiso de ausentarme un día, Barbara, la nueva chica que trabajaba en la agencia, había resultado muy eficiente y de inmediato se puso al corriente de las cuentas, incluso llevó un par de clientes nuevos, así que no hubo ningún problema para tomarme el día.

Cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta mi corazón se aceleró, un mes alejadas había sido una eternidad, a pesar de que a diario hablábamos y nos veíamos frecuentemente por la webcam, pero no era para nada lo mismo a sentirla, olerla, tocarla y demás. Abrí y la recibí con un gran abrazo, nos besamos desesperadamente, su sabor era realmente exquisito, mucho mejor a como lo recordaba y mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus brazos rodearme y sus manos acariciando mi espalda en tanto yo le acariciaba el cuello y sus cabellos, cortamos el beso hasta que ya no podíamos respirar. Elsa tomó mi rostro con sus manos.

– Hola copo de nieve, me alegra tanto volver a estar contigo, te extrañé horrores.

– Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, cariño.

– Este fin de semana será inolvidable, lo prometo – me dio un beso en los labios

– vámonos ya, corazón.

Tomó mi maleta y bajamos, volvimos a besarnos en el ascensor mientras con nuestras manos acariciábamos nuestros sexos encima de la ropa, anhelaba que me hiciera suya en ese momento, pero teníamos el tiempo contado. Salimos del edificio y nos estaba esperando un taxi, el chofer subió mi maleta a la cajuela y luego de subir, arrancó. Después de poco más de media hora llegamos al aeropuerto, registramos las maletas y caminamos a la sala de espera, yo me senté y Elsa fue a comprar unos dulces.

– ¡Anna! – escuché que me dijeron y levanté la vista.

– Hans! – exclamé al ver al chico que me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

– El mismo, wow, que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo, déjame darte un abrazo – dijo y me levanté del asiento – dios, que hermosa te has puesto.

– Gracias, tú siempre tan amable.

– No es amabilidad mujer, es la pura verdad – exclamó separándose, pero sosteniéndome de las manos – de verdad luces maravillosa y radiante.

– Porque la felicidad se refleja en el rostro – exclamó Elsa bastante seria y yo retiré mis manos, entonces ella me abrazó por la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo – Anna y yo somos muy felices, ¿verdad, copo de nieve?, por cierto, ¿no me vas a presentar? – agregó molesta.

– Sí, claro, em Hans, un ex compañero de la preparatoria, ella es Elsa… – no pude decir que era mi novia, Hans sabía de mi relación con Kristoff y además si se enteraba que ahora jugaba para el otro equipo... ni pensarlo.

– Su novia, para mayor información – añadió aún más molesta.

– ¿Arendelle?, ¿eres hermana de John, el jugador de Pieles Rojas?

– Sí – respondió en tono seco.

– Encantado de conocerte, admiró mucho a tu hermano, de los mejores jugadores actuales – dijo y le extendió la mano.

– Gracias, los Arendelles siempre somos los mejores en todo lo que hacemos – respondió estrechándole la mano de mala gana y la retiró casi de inmediato.

– Anna, me dio muchísimo gusto verte, suerte en tu viaje.

– Gracias Hans, cuídate y buen viaje.

– Hasta luego – dijo incómodo y ya ni siquiera me dio la mano y se alejó.

– Es increíble, te dejo sola dos minutos y cuando regresó te encuentro muy abrazada y de lo más feliz con un tipo cualquiera que después te toma de las manos como si nada.

– No era un tipo cualquiera, fuimos juntos a la preparatoria y solíamos ser amigos, no estaba intentando besarme como la tal amiga tuya, ni me coqueteó en tu cara.

– "De verdad luces maravillosa y radiante" – exclamó arremedando su voz – ¿crees que soy idiota?, eso es coquetear aquí y en China.

– Era un cumplido de amigos, verdaderos amigos no como tu "amiguita", que casi se te echa encima en plena calle, ya me imagino que clase de amigas eran.

– ¿Y por qué la juzgas?, al menos ella no tenía novio cuando se acostó conmigo.

No pude creer que me echara eso en cara, la rabia y la desilusión me inundaron y le di una fuerte bofetada que hasta le volteé la cabeza de lado.

– No quiero volver a verte en mi vida – dije con los dientes apretados tratando de contener el llanto y me alejé.

– Perdóname Anna, por favor, perdóname no quise decir eso – dijo en tono suplicante alcanzándome y abrazándome por detrás.

– Suéltame, no quisiste decirlo, pero lo hiciste y no puedes borrarlo con un simple perdóname – dije con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

– Soy una completa idiota, lo sé, golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero no me dejes, por favor, te quiero demasiado y los celos me trastornan, no concibo la idea de que otra persona te abrace y te agarre, perdóname te lo suplico.

– Piensas que voy a hacerte lo mismo que a Kristoff, ¿verdad? – dije soltándome y volteando para encararla, limpiándome furiosa las lágrimas.

– No, por supuesto que no, lo nuestro es muy diferente, su relación ya estaba rota cuando yo llegué a tu vida y él no te quería como yo, perdóname Anna, te lo ruego – agregó y vi que se iba a hincar, pero la detuve.

– No hagas eso por favor, no me hagas quedar en ridículo frente a la gente.

– Haré lo que sea con tal de que me perdones, eres lo más importante en mi vida, ya te lo he dicho y no me cansaré de repetirlo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Vaya forma de demostrarlo.

– Perdóname, el amor que siento por ti es demasiado intenso, por eso me enferma verte con alguien más, pero no es que dude de ti, por favor, perdóname, ya llamaron para abordar el avión, te juro que te lo recompensaré, no me dejes y menos ahora, mi familia nos espera, te lo suplico – agregó y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

– Eres increíble Elsa – guardé silencio unos segundos – iré contigo, porque Anastasia me invitó directamente, pero no sé si pueda perdonarte, me dolió muchísimo lo que me dijiste, me llamaste una cualquiera.

– No, te juro que no quise decir eso, la rabia me hizo decir semejante estupidez, pero jamás he pensado que lo seas.

Volvieron a llamar para abordar el avión, así que caminé y ella me alcanzó, abordamos y tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y cerré los ojos, no quería hablar con ella, había sido un golpe muy bajo y no me lo merecía, ella era la menos indicada para reprocharme ese tipo de cosas, con todo el historial que tenía. Minutos después me levanté y fui al baño, me eché agua en la cara y me quedé apoyada en el lavabo después de secarme, tocaron a la puerta y dije que estaba ocupado, pero insistieron, resignada suspiré y la abrí, era Elsa que me hizo entrar de nuevo y ella también entró cerrando la puerta con seguro.

– ¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loca?

– Sí, completamente loca por ti – respondió y me besó, pero no le correspondí 

CONTINUARA...

Con respecto a porque no he subido capítulos es porque no tengo computador, se me hecho a perder el mío así que ahora trate de subir un capitulo con el computador del liceo x.x mátenme, lo siento cuando compre otro computador subiré los capítulos más seguido, sayonara c:


	14. Chapter 14

Novela adaptada a Elsanna la historia no es mía ni los personajes :c

Capitulo 14

– ¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loca?

– Sí, completamente loca por ti – respondió y me besó, pero no le correspondí

Sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo mientras su boca luchaba por abrirse paso en la mía, quería resistirme, pero el lugar era tan estrecho que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy juntos y la verdad es que la necesitaba con urgencia, a pesar de que a veces jugábamos por la webcam no se comparaba a tenerla en vivo, a sentir su aliento, percibir su delicioso olor, sus manos acariciándome y el sabor de sus besos que me habían excitado desde que pasó por mí al departamento, así que dejé de luchar y le correspondí el beso desenfrenadamente mientras sus manos presurosas desabrocharon mi pantalón hasta mis tobillos.

Con su mano comenzó a recorrer mi cintura mientras que besaba mi cuello, sentí como lentamente bajo su mano a mi intimidad que ya estaba mucha más que húmeda, entro dos dedos en mí y me beso para acallar mis gemidos, mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda, no falto mucho para llegar al clímax y besándola desesperadamente soporte no gritar fuerte.

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados y nos separamos sólo lo mínimo, ella seguía con sus dedos dentro de mí y sus labios rozaban los míos, después abrí los ojos y la miré fijamente al igual que ella a mí.

– ¿Ya me perdonas?, por favor – dijo con un hilo de voz.

– No abuses de mi vulnerabilidad en este momento.

– Sé que soy una idiota y no merezco tu perdón, la única defensa que tengo es este amor que cada día crece más y me supera, por eso dije eso, sin pensar.

– ¡Dios!, Elsa, en verdad quiero estar enojada contigo, muy enojada, incluso quisiera odiarte en este instante, pero no puedo, ejerces demasiado poder en mí, estoy completamente enamorada de ti y abusas porque lo sabes.

– Jamás he querido abusar de ti, entonces, ¿sí me perdonas?

– La verdad no lo sé, no será fácil olvidar lo que me dijiste.

– Haré que lo olvides, lo juro por nuestro amor.

– Si no te amara tanto juro que no hubiera subido a este avión por nada del mundo.

– Sabes que yo te amo tanto como tú a mí, eso jamás lo olvides.

– Tú tampoco Elsa, porque el amor puede acabarse en cualquier momento, yo lo sé muy bien y no me gustaría que esto acabará mal.

– Entonces, ¿sí me perdonas? – insistió en tono más suplicante.

– Depende como te portes, salgamos ya, ¿sí?, no quiero que alguien nos descubra.

Me dio un beso presionando fuerte mis labios y saco sus dedos de mí, me subí rápidamente el pantalón y salimos de ahí, tratando que nadie se diera cuenta que lo hacíamos del mismo baño, tomamos de nuevo nuestros asientos y me abrazó, después se separó un poco y sacó una hoja de su pantalón.

– Casi se me olvidaba, toma, repasa esto porque vas a ayudarme a darles una sorpresa a Anastasia y su prometido – dijo entregándomela y la empecé a leer.

– ¿Es una canción? – pregunté con pánico ante la idea de la sorpresa.

– Sí, la cantaremos en el ensayo de la boda.

– Oh no Elsa, no habrá manera de que me hagas cantar frente a tu familia.

– Oh sí lo harás Anna, no quiero adelantar mi discurso de mañana de la recepción oficial, así que hoy cantaremos

– No, de ninguna manera.

– ¿Ni por qué te lo pido yo? – dijo rozando mi nariz con la suya.

– ¿Te lo mereces? – repliqué tratando de no caer en su encanto.

– Tal vez no, pero entonces, hazlo por Anastasia, no se lo espera y le encantará.

– Me da vergüenza cantar en público – finalmente acepté.

– Pero, lo haces muy bien, en serio, además, yo no soy una cantante profesional tampoco – señaló acariciando mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

– Pero, estoy segura que cantas mejor que yo.

– Claro que no, anda copo de nieve, por favor.

– Pero, Elsa, sólo he cantado en la ducha.

– Y te repito que no lo haces mal – me dio un suave beso en los labios – piensa que es un regalo para mi hermana pequeña, anda di que sí.

– Lo voy a pensar, ¿bien?

– Está bien, por ahora me conformo con eso.

Terminé de leer la canción y era realmente hermosa, todo lo que decía yo lo sentía por Elsa, a pesar de sus arranques de celos, entonces, me entró la curiosidad por conocer la historia de amor de Anastasia y su prometido.

– Elsa está canción es preciosa.

– Yo la escribí – dijo muy orgullosa.

– ¿En serio? – pregunté más que sorprendida.

– Sí, ahora que estuve en Europa, en mis ratos de soledad.

– Y por cierto, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron Anastasia y Dimitri?

– Por Diana, es su hermana, ella y John estuvieron juntos en la preparatoria y se hicieron novios, pasó con nosotros una Navidad y Dimitri la acompañó, la chispa surgió a primera vista, esa semana no se separaron ni un momento Anastasia y él, pero eran muy jóvenes los dos, después se dejaron de ver un tiempo y cuando volvieron a reunirse se hicieron novios, luego ella se fue a París y él la esperó, en cuanto regresó le pidió matrimonio y de inmediato empezaron con los preparativos, ¿te acuerdas que cuando nos conocimos te dije que no estaba disponible el fin de semana?

– Por supuesto que lo recuerdo – respondí mientras me ruborizaba, me habían pasado mil rollos por la cabeza por su ausencia y aparte había hecho su extraña sugerencia.

– Ese fin de semana fue cuando hicieron formal su compromiso, así que tuve que volar a Seattle para estar presente.

– Yo pensé que… eras casada y tenías que estar con tu familia.

– ¿En serio pensaste que era casada?

– Sí, eran tan raras esas reglas que pensé que las tenías por temor a que tu esposo descubriera tu secreto.

– Ay copo de nieve, tienes una mente muy creativa, pero te equivocaste, sí estuve con mi familia, pero con mis padres y mis hermanos.

– Jamás se me ocurrió.

– Por cierto, tú no me has contado nada de tu familia.

– No hay mucho que contar, soy hija única, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía cinco años y viví con mi madre, hasta los dieciséis, cuando se casó por segunda vez me fui a vivir con mi papá, hasta que terminé la carrera y luego me fui a Nueva Jersey por el trabajo, pero ellos son muy fríos, hace mucho que no hablamos, mi mamá viaja constantemente porque su esposo es jugador deportivo y mi papá es empresario en México, así que siempre está ocupado y también volvió a casarse hace año y medio.

– Me apena escuchar eso, no tienen idea de la magnífica hija que tienen.

– Gracias, pero nunca fui prioridad en sus vidas, ambos son muy egoístas.

– Que mal, la familia es muy importante, quizá deberías tú de dar el paso para acercarte a ellos, estoy segura que te aman.

– Supongo que sí, pero no sé, me cuesta trabajo acercarme a ellos, a pesar que viví con ambos son prácticamente desconocidos para mí, los veía muy poco.

– Deberías hacer el intento, me gustaría conocerlos pronto.

– Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Finalmente llegamos a Miami, tomamos un taxi y Elsa le dio la dirección. Al llegar, y mientras bajaban las maletas de la cajuela, observé la casa y quedé maravillada, era enorme, de tres pisos y una fachada blanca de portada de revista de arquitectura. Un sirviente salió y metió las maletas, Elsa entrelazó su mano con la mía y entramos.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo y en ambos costados había varios autos último modelo de diversas marcas y colores. Llegamos a la sala que era bastante amplia y en un lado había una escalera de caracol, yo sentí que los nervios me inundaron por completo al ver a toda su familia de pie esperándonos, Elsa notó mi nerviosismo porque me temblaba la mano y me la apretó con fuerza dándome confianza mientras sentía la mirada de los seis integrantes que parecían estarme analizando.

– ¡Elsa!, llegaron justo a tiempo, el ensayo pronto comenzará – exclamó Anastasia entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarla.

– ¿Y cómo creías que me lo iba perder, duendecillo?, la madrina tiene que estar presente.

– ¡Qué emoción!, viniste – se soltó de Elsa y luego me abrazó a mí – que gusto de verte Anna, que bueno que sí viniste, por cierto, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – señaló y yo la miré asustada, pero ella me sonrió.

– Hermanita, por favor, déjame abrazar a la mujer que por fin ha hecho sentar cabeza a la promiscua de mi hermana-dijo John sonriendo y Anastasia se apartó, me sentí tan pequeña envuelta en esos musculosos brazos – que gusto volver a verte y más de saber que eres novia de Elsa, pensé que se nos quedaba solterona la muchacha – se separó y puso sus manos en mis hombros – ya ves lo que dicen Anna, hermana saltada, hermana quedada – añadió en tono divertido.

– John, compórtate, ¿qué va pensar Anna de tus afirmaciones? – Intervino su mamá, que me dio una tierna sonrisa y también me abrazó – bienvenida linda – añadió amablemente.

– Pues, son la pura verdad, yo ya hasta estaba pensando en rifarla, no sabes el susto que me dio cuando Anastasia anunció su boda y esta hermana mía sin ninguna pareja, no, no podía haber una solterona en la familia, ¿qué iban a pensar de ella?

– John ya basta, por favor – dijo seria su mamá después de soltarme.

– No se preocupe señora, es mejor ir conociendo la personalidad de cada uno.

– Esmeralda, por favor, dime Esmeralda y háblame de tú, hija.

– Está bien, me costará trabajo, pero lo intentare… Esmeralda.

– A mí también dime John, por favor, no me gusta que me hablen de usted, me hace sentirme viejo y aún no lo estoy – señaló el padre de Elsa y también me abrazó.

– Gracias por el recibimiento – dije abrazándolo todavía.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, eres la novia de Elsa y es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte que estés aquí en un evento tan especial para la familia.

– Al contrario, gracias por la invitación.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Anna, yo quería que estuvieras aquí y eso que aún no estabas con mi hermana, pero tuve un presentimiento y no me equivoqué – dijo Anastasia y después soltó una risita traviesa.

Diana se acercó y me saludó de beso en la mejilla al igual que Dimitri, que lo hizo después que ella y luego tomó a Anastasia de la mano. John Jr. abrazó a Diana y la miró como pidiéndole permiso para hablar y ella le sonrió asintiendo.

– Pues ya que está toda la familia completa, mi esposa y yo tenemos que hacerles un anuncio – exclamó de lo más feliz y le dio un beso en los labios – diles, mi amor.

– Bueno, el lunes pasado fui al médico y me confirmó mis sospechas, estoy embarazada, tengo ocho semanas – anunció y John puso su mano sobre su vientre.

– ¡Felicidades!, hasta que le atinaste hermano, ya tres años de casados y sin bebés, estaba empezando a creer que te habían dado un golpe mortal en el americano – exclamó Elsa y lo abrazó.

– Es que quisimos prolongar la luna de miel y además estuvimos practicando mucho para que nuestro primer hijo saliera perfecto.

– Entonces se parecerá a Diana porque tú de perfecto no tienes nada.

– ¡Envidiosa!, mejor dinos cuando es tu boda con Anna.

– Creo que es un poco apresurado hablar sobre una boda John, apenas iniciamos nuestra relación – dije sonrojada ante tal idea.

– Cierto, todavía te puedes arrepentir de compartir tu vida con esta mujer.

– Oigan, ya estuvo bueno de sus comentarios, harán que de verdad Anna se arrepienta, pero de haber venido – los regañó el señor John, pero ellos sólo se rieron.

Yo estaba más que sorprendida por la calidez de la familia, jamás me imaginé el recibimiento que me darían ni mucho menos la forma en que se llevaban entre ellos, se notaba la unión y el amor que se tenían. Anastasia dio saltitos de alegría y los abrazó efusiva, John hasta la levantó en el aire mientras ella se reía. El señor John abrazó orgulloso a Esmeralda y le dio un beso en la frente, después de haber abrazado y felicitado a su hijo y a su nuera. Dimitri también los felicito y les dijo que era el mejor regalo de bodas que podrían darle. Elsa me abrazó y me dio un beso en los labios.

– ¿Ya se te pasaron los nervios?

– Sí, tienes una hermosa familia.

– Y ahora es más hermosa porque tú ya perteneces a ella – dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Le respondí con una gran sonrisa, no pude decirle nada más, me emocionaba la idea de pertenecer a esa familia, era como siempre había deseado tener una, Anastasia anunció que en una hora iniciaría el ensayo, así que apenas teníamos tiempo para arreglarnos.  
Elsa me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, la última habitación era la suya. Tenía las paredes blancas, la enorme cama estaba pegada a la pared del lado izquierdo, al frente estaba el tocador y al lado había un par de puertitas que supuse eran el armario, del lado que entramos había un mueble con un moderno aparato de sonido, varios libros y cds, y otra puerta que debía ser el baño, lo más bonito era el gran ventanal así que me asomé y luego salí al balcón, el mar en todo su esplendor lucía tranquilo. Elsa me abrazó por atrás.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Mucho, la vista es preciosa.

– Y contigo aquí lo es mucho más – con su mano movió mi cabeza para poder besarme en los labios – como tenemos poco tiempo es buena idea bañarnos juntas.

– Precisamente porque tenemos poco tiempo, no es buena idea, ya te conozco, así que mejor nos bañamos por separado.

– Prometo portarme bien.

– Eso dijiste la otra vez y llegué tarde a mi trabajo, así que hoy no me arriesgaré – le di un ligero beso en los labios y me separé.

Me di una rápida ducha y salí envuelta en una toalla, Elsa tenía puesta solo su ropa interior y me miro pícaramente, pero yo moví negativamente la cabeza, ella cambió su mirada a súplica y yo miré hacia el techo, pero aún así me abrazó.

– Elsa, basta, por favor – dije mientras me besaba el cuello – tenemos que estar listas en 35 minutos – repliqué mientras mi temperatura se elevaba.

– Es suficiente tiempo, podemos hacerlo rápido como en el avión – respondió metiendo su mano por debajo de la toalla para masajear mi nalga.

– No, tengo que arreglarme bien, quiero verme linda – refuté quitando su mano.

– Anna, ya eres linda, no necesitas hacerte mucho – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – copo de nieve, por favor, un mes de abstinencia fue mucho tiempo, estoy muy ansiosa por ti.

– Yo también Elsa, pero no podemos dejar que el fuego nos nuble la razón, no podemos hacer esperar a tu familia, además, recuerda que dormiremos juntas.

– Corrección Anna, compartiremos la cama, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir y menos si me dejas con las ganas ahora.

– Está bien, no dormiremos en la noche, pero ahora tenemos un compromiso que cumplir, por favor, piensa en Anastasia… además, ¿no vamos a ensayar la canción?

– Está bien, sólo porque cantarás conmigo me meteré a duchar en este instante.

– Y de preferencia con agua helada.

– Que cruel eres conmigo, pero en la noche me desquitaré.

Moví la cabeza sonriendo mientras sacaba mi ropa de la maleta, me puse la interior y encima un sencillo vestido beige de tirantes que me llegaba a la rodilla, unas sandalias del mismo color y después cepillé mi cabello, empezaba a maquillarme cuando Elsa salió del baño y se me quedó viendo.

– ¿Qué?, ¿hoy tampoco podía usar un vestido de este color?

– No es eso, levántate por favor – dijo extendiéndome sus manos, yo las tomé y me levanté mirándola extrañada, me hizo darme una vuelta – wow, te ves hermosa.

– Pero, aún no me maquillo.

– No lo necesitas, ya eres hermosa.

– Aduladora.

– Encantadora.

– Ya date prisa, anda.

Me dio un beso en los labios y empezó a vestirse mientras me explicaba las instrucciones para la canción. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por eso, no sé cómo pude aceptar, empecé a hacer respiraciones con los ojos cerrados y Elsa me abrazó por la cintura y me aseguró que todo saldría bien, abrí los ojos y fue mi turno de asombrarme, Elsa se veía bellísima, con un pantalón negro y su chaqueta de cuero negra, tenia puesta una camisa blanca que la adornaba con una cortaba suelta, notó la expresión en mi rostro y me sonrió para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios, entrelazó mi mano y bajamos.

Atravesamos un gran salón en el que había varias personas corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando unas mesas y unas sillas, salimos a la enorme terraza que ya estaba prácticamente lista para la boda, había un pasillo en medio de una cantidad considerable de sillas y un chico le estaba dando unas indicaciones a Anastasia, supuse que era el organizador. Había otras parejas además de la familia y cuando Anastasia se desocupó me los presento, eran el padrino, las damas y sus respectivos novios, así como los papás de Dimitri y Diana. El sacerdote llegó y nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares para ver el ensayo que dio inicio, tanto Anastasia como Dimitri tenían ropa de color durazno. Sus votos fueron muy conmovedores y en cuanto terminó pasamos al salón.

Sólo había dos mesas preparadas y en ese momento me invadieron los nervios y me mordí el labio inferior. En una nos sentamos la familia y en la otra las amigas de Anastasia, y nos sirvieron la cena. John estuvo bromeando casi todo el tiempo y acariciando las mejillas de Diana que sólo se reía por las ocurrencias de su marido. Anastasia y Dimitri derramaban miel y casi podría estar segura que no sabían de qué estábamos hablando. Esmeralda y John estaban sonrientes mirando felices a sus hijos y yo entré en pánico cuando sentí la mano de Elsa recorrer mi muslo por debajo de la mesa y la miré casi fulminándola, en cambio, ella me sonrió mientras me apretaba suavemente el muslo casi a la altura de la ingle y la miré aún más seria, pero contrariamente a lo que quería lograr, ella estaba de lo más divertida deslizando su mano por mi pierna hasta que afortunadamente el padrino dijo que era el turno de que hablara la madrina y entonces Elsa tuvo que ponerse de pie, levantó la mano y en ese momento entraron cuatro personas con un piano.

– Bueno, como la verdad no soy muy buena para los discursos y como sólo tengo el oficial, hoy haré algo diferente – anunció y fue a sentarse frente al piano y probó el micrófono – pero, para esto necesito la ayuda de la señorita Anna, mi hermosa novia, por cierto, un aplauso, por favor.

Yo sentí que me ardían las mejillas por el intenso rubor que había en ellas mientras todos los presentes aplaudían y yo me ponía de pie mucho más nerviosa que en un principio y camine hacia ella que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, me senté a su lado y puso la hoja con la letra de la canción sobre el piano.

– Esta canción es dedicada a los novios, espero que les guste, creo que refleja lo que siente cada uno por el otro – empezó a tocar y en la nota precisa comenzó a cantar.

Junto a ti no conozco el miedo  
No hay camino que yo no pueda andar  
Junto a ti  
Junto a ti es tanto lo que siento  
Que mi pecho está a punto de estallar  
Junto a ti  
Y es tan lógico que mi corazón  
No me pide ninguna explicación

Me indico mi entrada

Junto a ti yo me siento libre  
Sé que puedo crecer cada vez más  
Junto a ti  
Junto a ti nada es imposible  
Porque todo se ve con claridad  
Junto a ti  
Y es tan lógico que mi corazón  
No me pide ninguna explicación

Ambas:

Este amor es tan real  
Como ver y respirar  
Y nos hace fuertes  
Más allá de toda la gente  
Y del qué dirán  
Este amor es tan real  
Como el agua y como el mar  
Y nos da respuestas  
Sin dudar a cada pregunta  
Con seguridad

Yo:

Junto a ti no conozco el miedo

Elsa:

Porque todo se ve con

Ambas:

Cla–ri– dad.

Fuimos acercándonos mientras cantábamos y al terminar estábamos tan juntas que nuestras narices se rozaban, me olvidé de todo, sólo estaba concentrada en la letra de la canción y en su mirada fija en la mía, creo que hasta me había olvidado de respirar.

– Junto a ti quiero estar el resto de mi vida – musitó Elsa en mi oído – soy capaz de cruzar el Atlántico nadando sólo para llegar a ti, estoy profunda y totalmente enamorada de ti, Anna – añadió y me quedé sin habla.

Los aplausos fueron los que me devolvieron a la realidad y sonreí recordando donde y con quienes estábamos. Elsa me dio un dulce beso en los labios ante el grito de todos los presentes y nos levantamos y regresamos a la mesa.

Nos felicitaron por la canción, Anastasia estaba sumamente emocionada y nos abrazó agradeciéndonos el momento, yo estaba en shock por las palabras de Elsa, no me las esperaba. Estuvimos hablando un rato más y Esmeralda nos dijo que a la mañana siguiente nos esperaban a las 9:30 para desayunar. Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos hasta que solo quedamos Elsa y yo.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos al piano, nos sentamos en el largo banquillo. Empezó a tocar una dulce y sensual melodía mientras yo la miraba, al terminar me besó humedeciendo primero mis labios hasta que su lengua alcanzó la mía y se unieron en una sincronía perfecta de movimientos, en tanto su mano subía por mi costado levantando un poco el vestido para luego posarse en uno de mis senos que acarició al tiempo que su lengua recorría mi cuello. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como mi pulso y mi respiración se elevaban.

– Elsa, alguien puede vernos – dije al sentir su mano en mi entrepierna.  
– Eso tiene solución.

Se levantó y puso el seguro en ambas puertas y corrió las cortinas del lado que daba a la terraza. Volvió a sentarse a mi lado con sus piernas a los costados del banquillo me rodeó por la cintura y comenzó a besar mi hombro.

– Elsa, estamos en tu casa y tu familia también.

– Tranquila, nadie se dará cuenta te lo aseguro, pronto estarán dormidos.

– Mejor vamos a la habitación.

– Después iremos, te dije que esta noche no dormirías – susurró en mi oído mientras con la punta de su lengua recorría mi oreja.

Su mano acariciaba mi muslo hasta que llegó a la ingle y en automático abrí las piernas, ella comenzó a frotar mi sexo encima de la ropa interior excitándome lo suficiente para querer sentirla ya dentro de mí, así que me levanté y me senté sobre ella con mis piernas a sus costados. Besó la base de mis senos que sobresalían del vestido en tanto su mano rosaba acariciaba mi intimidad.

Me pidió que me levantara y eso hice, me cargó y me colocó sobre el piano, subió mi vestido y después me quitó la ropa interior, hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas y comenzó a recorrer mi parte más íntima con su lengua, empecé a jadear mientras me sostenía de mis antebrazos con la cabeza hacia atrás

Mis jadeos parecían impulsarla a seguir recorriéndome, pues lo hacía sin cesar aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos, tratando de que su lengua tocara lo más profundo de mi ser que se pudiera, yo tenía abierta la boca y me lamía los labios sintiendo como mi cuerpo ardía por sus húmedos besos que seguía proporcionándome en cada rincón. No pude evitar soltar un gritito cuando a la par de su lengua sentí que me introducía un dedo y luego lo sacaba y volvía a meterlo en un acompasado ritmo que me estaba enloqueciendo hasta que sentí alcanzar al éxtasis y me mordí un dedo para no gritar.

Vi que se separo de mi y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa y luego el pantalón quedando desnuda, se subió al piano quedando encima de mí y hiso cruzar nuestras piernas para rosarnos, comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero de apoco aumento la velocidad, en nuestros cuerpos se notaba la excitación, se movían casi por si solos deseando que nos fundamos mas la una a la otra, luego de unos minutos llegamos al preciado orgasmo, Elsa me abraso y me beso, se bajo del piano y me ayudo a mí.

– La noche apenas empieza corazón y juro que no te daré tregua – dijo en voz baja.

Nos vestimos y salimos del salón tomadas de la mano, le pedí que me mostrara la casa e iniciamos con el recorrido por la enorme cocina que estaba a un lado del salón, después seguía el comedor, la sala, bajamos unas escaleras y llegamos a la piscina que era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

– ¿Qué te parecería nadar un poco? – sugirió abrazándome.

– Suena bien, pero tendríamos que subir a ponernos el traje de baño.

– ¿Y quién dijo que forzosamente se necesita traje de baño para nadar? – exclamó sonriéndome con esa típica osadía en su rostro.

– No, no, no, eso no lo haré.

– Anda, será divertido.

– Elsa, además de tu familia, hay quien sabe cuántas personas trabajando.

– Pero no tienen porque venir aquí, además supongo que ya se irán a dormir.

– Eso es lo que tú y yo deberíamos de hacer también.

– Pero, después de nadar, anda copo de nieve, sólo un ratito, te aseguro que nadie se enterará, seguro que todos deben estar haciendo lo mismo que tú y yo.

– ¡Elsa!, ¿no tienes respeto por tu familia?

– Claro que lo tengo, pero eso no me impide ver la realidad, John es mucho peor que yo una vez lo pille haciéndolo con Diana en la sala de reuniones, porque crees que Diana se embarazó.

– No pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza, por favor.

– No te asustes copo de nieve, desde niña me enseñaron a ver el sexo de lo más natural, tal cual es, una función del cuerpo y no tiene nada de malo hacerlo, al contrario, así que vamos a la piscina.

– Pero, ¿cómo vamos a atravesar la casa todas mojadas para llegar a la habitación?

– No te preocupes por eso, ¿ves este mueble? – dijo y se paró frente a uno pequeño que no había visto – aquí se guardan las toallas – explicó en tanto abría la puertita y sacaba dos – ¿lo ves?, asunto arreglado.

– Que loca estás – exclamé sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.

– Ya sabes bien la razón de mi locura – respondió y se quitó toda la ropa – ¿te ayudo?

– No, gracias, yo puedo sola – dije y me despojé también de toda mi ropa.

Elsa se tiro de cabeza casi perfecta mientras que yo caminé a la escalera para bajar, sintiendo como el viento acariciaba mi cuerpo y erizaba mi piel. Cuando entré a la piscina Elsa me recibió, el agua estaba un poco fría y me sugirió que diéramos algunas vueltas para acostumbrarnos a la temperatura. Acepté, pero le dije que no era muy buena nadadora y me respondió que no era una competencia, así que nos sumergimos y nadamos hasta el otro extremo y de regreso. Elsa llegó primero y me esperó, me echó agua al llegar y yo le devolví la maniobra, estuvimos jugando un rato hasta que me di por vencida y volvimos a nadar al otro lado y otra vez de regreso.

En esta ocasión, Elsa me tendió sus brazos, le tomé las manos y me acerqué a ella, puso mis manos alrededor de su cuello y bajó las de ella a mi espalda, nos fundimos en un apasionado beso por varios minutos hasta que ella lo rompió para deslizar sus labios a mi cuello en tanto acariciaba uno de mis senos por debajo del agua, lo cual producía una reacción más excitante así que deslicé mi mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo que empecé a acariciar.

Volvimos a besarnos y después ella me recargó en la esquina de la piscina, con una mano me sostuve del barandal de la escalera y ella introdujo dos dedos en mí al igual que un poco de agua que hizo más placentera la sensación. Comenzó a mover sus dedos exquisitamente mientras me miraba con esa sonrisa retorcida que adoraba.

Yo trataba de gemir lo más bajo que se pudiera, pero a veces no podía reprimirme por lo intensa que era la sensación. No dejábamos de mirarnos, nos lamíamos los labios y exhalábamos en nuestras bocas, sentí que perdí el control de mi cuerpo cuando llegue al clímax y Elsa me mordió el labio inferior.

– Te amo Anna – dijo mirándome fijamente todavía con sus dedos en mi interior.

– Yo también te amo Elsa, con todo mi corazón.

Volvimos a besarnos y después nos abrazamos y saco sus dedos de mí. Nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que mi respiración volvió a su curso normal y después salimos de la piscina, temblando de frío. Elsa me cubrió de inmediato con la toalla y después ella se puso una también, nos secamos, tomamos nuestra ropa y entramos a la casa. Subimos las escaleras y al llegar arriba nos encontramos a John, que venía caminando por el pasillo y quise que la tierra me tragara.

– Ah que muchachitas – exclamó John con una amplia sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú adónde vas a esta hora? – preguntó Elsa para desviar el tema mientras yo me ponía detrás de ella para tratar de cubrirme.

– Diana tiene antojo de limones así que voy a la cocina por unos… aunque me doy cuenta que no es la única con antojos en esta casa – dijo de lo más divertido.

– Buenas noches, John – respondió Elsa ignorando el comentario.

– Buenas noches jóvenes, no se desvelen mucho que mañana desayunamos temprano y no quiero que se estén durmiendo en la boda.

– Espero que a ti te deje dormir Diana o serás tú el que se esté durmiendo.

– De ningún modo, yo soy fuerte, descansan, ¿eh?, recuerden que mi habitación está pegada a la suya y me daré cuenta si están dormidas o no.

Elsa movió la cabeza negativamente y seguimos caminando, yo ni siquiera quise darme la vuelta cuando pasé al lado de John que bajó las escaleras.

– Que vergüenza.

– No te preocupes copo de nieve, ignóralo como yo.

– No podré mirarlo a los ojos mañana.

– Anna, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, eres mi novia y ya te dije que no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

– No, pero, es tu casa y siento que le hemos faltado al respeto.

– Tranquila corazón, créeme que John y Diana también tienen su historia y no nada más en esta casa, una vez los pillé en la biblioteca de la universidad.

– No quiero detalles, por favor.

– Vale, sólo te lo digo para que no te alarmes.

– ¿Así que eso de exponerse a que los descubran viene de familia?

– Creo que sí, al menos nosotros dos, nunca he pillado a Anastasia y más le valía.

– Ay, tu lado protector tenía que aflorar – dije moviendo la cabeza.

–Es obvio que ya lo ha hecho con Dimitri pero, de aceptarlo a verlo – se sacudió como si le hubieran dado escalofríos – es mi hermanita menor.

– Típico – exclamé mirando hacia el techo y ella me abrazó y me besó la mejilla,

Abrí los ojos con dificultad cuando sentí los tibios rayos del sol tocar mi espalda desnuda y me encontré con la imagen más hermosa frente a mí que me hizo despertar por completo, Elsa con su pelo revuelto estaba acostada de lado mirándome y, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierta, me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla.

– Buenos días, copo de nieve – dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

– Buenos días, mi amor – respondí en sus labios sonriéndole.

– Me encanta como suena eso.

– ¿Hace mucho que despertaste? – pregunté mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

– Como diez minutos, te ves tan hermosa dormida, tan pacífica.

– Tú me das esa paz – aseguré acariciando ahora sus labios – ¿qué hora es?

– 8:15 – respondió y luego besó mis dedos.

– Hora de levantarse.

– Sí, ¿quieres bañarte primero?

– Estaba pensando que… podríamos bañarnos las dos.

– Esa idea me fascina.

Nos levantamos y entramos al baño, nos lavamos los dientes. Después dejamos correr el agua de la bañera y mientras salía caliente nos besamos, luego nos colocamos debajo de ésta y nos enjabonamos el pelo mutuamente, ella a mí y yo a ella, nos enjuagamos y luego ella tomó la esponja y comenzó a restregarme la espalda, bajó a mis piernas, me giré y me lavó los senos, el abdomen y los brazos, posteriormente yo hice lo mismo con ella. Una vez que terminamos nos abrazamos y nos besamos bajo el chorro de agua tibia, la sensación era maravillosa, excitante, pero sabía que nos esperaban y no intenté nada más ni ella tampoco. Cerré la llave, ella tomó una toalla, me secó, y luego yo a ella también.

Salimos y nos vestimos, yo me puse una camisa ligera y unos pantis, ella una polera y un pantalón. Me cepilló el pelo y yo a ella, sin decirnos nada, era un momento mágico en el cual las palabras salían sobrando. Cuando terminamos bajamos con las manos entrelazadas. En el comedor estaba toda la familia y me enterneció tanto ver que John le estaba dando fruta a Diana en la boca, quien estaba encantada de que su marido la consintiera.

– Buenos días – dijimos Elsa y yo al mismo tiempo.

– Buenos días, hijas – respondió Esmeralda con una tierna sonrisa.

– Vaya, pensé que no se levantarían a tiempo, par de… tórtolas – exclamó John,

– Amor, es muy temprano para que empieces a molestar – dijo seria Diana.

–Cierto, mi hijo no debe enterarse de las travesuras de sus tías, aunque anoche ustedes…

Diana tomó un trozo de piña con el tenedor y se lo puso en la boca a John mientras todos nos reímos. Elsa y yo nos sentamos en una orilla de la mesa, frente a Anastasia y Dimitri que se veían nerviosos.

– ¿Listos para el gran momento? – les pregunté.

– Sí, más que lista – respondió Anastasia entusiasmada.

– Yo también, aunque la verdad, tengo un poco de nervios – exclamó Dimitri.

– Es comprensible, pero estoy segura que les va a ir muy bien, se ve que se adoran.

– Eso sí, esta hermosa niña me conquistó desde la primera vez que la vi.

– Y tú a mí, osito, nunca imaginé pasar mi vida con alguien más.

– Sha la la la la la – empezó a tararear John la canción Historia de amor.

– No nos critiques – dijo Anastasia y le sacó la lengua – o te grabo dándole de comer a tu esposa y lo subo al Youtube para que te vean tus seguidores – agregó riéndose.

– Pequeña malévola, no serías capaz.

– Sabes muy bien que sí, no me retes.

– Tranquilos chicos, discúlpalos Anna, creo que les dimos demasiada libertad de niños y por eso ahora se comportan así – aclaró el señor John.

– No te preocupes, yo soy hija única y me hubiera encantado tener hermanos, supongo que nos llevaríamos así.

– Pues ya nos tienes a nosotros – aseguró Anastasia guiñándome un ojo.

– Gracias, la verdad estoy muy sorprendida, pensé que eran la típica familia millonaria que no se prestaba atención y que cada quien andaba por su lado.

– No Anna, a nosotros nos interesa mucho la integración familiar y desde pequeños se la inculcamos a nuestros hijos, sé que se molestan entre ellos porque es su forma de demostrarse cuanto se quieren – dijo Esmeralda.

– Eso es lindo.

– Copo de nieve, no sabes lo que acabas de decir, le estás dando armas al enemigo.

– ¿Me estás llamando enemigo Elsa Arendelle?, no le hagas caso Anna, no lo soy, al contrario, te admiro porque lograste conquistar a la soltera más codiciada del mundo hotelero… aunque tengo una ligera sospecha de cómo fue que eso sucedió – exclamó en tono pícaro levantando las cejas.

– Amor, deja de darle ese ejemplo a nuestro hijo – intervino Diana dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza y todos nos reímos de la expresión de John.

Seguimos desayunando entre bromas y anécdotas, me sentía tan a gusto rodeada de todos ellos, era una verdadera familia y deseé con toda el alma pertenecer a ella, Elsa me miraba y me sonreía, creo que estaba feliz por la aceptación que yo había tenido y por lo rápido que me había integrado a ellos. Anastasia nos pidió a las mujeres que a mediodía fuéramos a su habitación para que nos arreglara el estilista que había contratado. Mientras tanto Elsa terminó por mostrarme el resto de la casa.

Como cinco minutos antes de las doce entré a la habitación de Anastasia que estaba sola y, me puse a curiosear las fotos que tenía en su mueble, me llamó la atención una donde Elsa se veía muy sonriente abrazando a una linda chica, ambas lucían muy jóvenes, debían estar en la adolescencia.

– ¿Quién es ella? – pregunté y Anastasia se acercó a mí.

– Fiona, su primera novia, ahí tenían quince años.

– Es muy bonita.

– Sí… lo era y una gran chica también.

– ¿Lo era? – pregunté asombrada.

– Fue una trágica historia, ¿no te la ha contado Elsa?

– No, no hemos tocado ese tema.

– Espero que no me mate por decírtela, siéntate.

Me arrimó una silla y ella se sentó en la cama.

– Fiona era una pariente lejana, su familia pasaba con nosotros todas las navidades y desde niñas ella y Elsa fueron muy unidas, hasta que Elsa nos dijo que sentía un gusto hacia las mujeres luego de eso ,le pidió que fuera su novia cuando ambas tenían catorce años, se adoraban, pero ella una vez me confesó que Elsa jamás se lo había dicho, que era súper tierna y amorosa, sin embargo, no había pronunciado te amo, yo se lo sugerí a ella y cuando cumplieron un año de novias finalmente ella le dijo las dos palabras, esa foto es de ese día – hizo una pausa y suspiró con tristeza – a la mañana siguiente, que ella iba a la escuela, la atropellaron y murió instantáneamente porque se golpeó la cabeza en el filo de la banqueta.

– Que terrible – exclamé acongojada.

– Jamás he visto llorar a mi hermana como esa vez, quedó totalmente destrozada, incluso cayó en un estado catatónico, dejó de comer, de hablar y de dormir muchos días, diario iba al panteón y era el único momento en el que hablaba, le decía una y otra vez que la amaba, mis papás estaban muy asustados, temían lo peor, Elsa se estaba dejando morir de a poco y no aceptaba la ayuda de nadie.

– ¿Y entonces qué fue lo que la ayudo a superarlo?

– Mérida, ella era nuestra vecina y desde niñas jugaban, incluso ella se quedaba a dormir en nuestra casa y ella en la de ella, hasta llegaron a salir juntas, con sus respectivas parejas, cuando pasó la tragedia, Mérida estaba en Canadá y al regresar se encontró con una zombie y se propuso sacarla adelante, la consolaba cuando lloraba, le compró libros de tanatología y se los leía, la obligaba a comer, a hablar, a salir, hasta a dormir y afortunadamente Elsa se dejó ayudar por ella y poco a poco lo fue superando y volvió a ser ella aunque no igual, cuando entró a la preparatoria acepto públicamente los gustos por las mujeres y empezó a salir con una y otra chica, pero sin engancharse de ninguna, supongo que le daba miedo volver a tener una pérdida, así que jamás volvió a tener novia, hasta ahora que anda contigo.

– Dios, cuanto debió sufrir, pobrecita – miré hacia el techo afligida – ahora comprendo porque es tan unida a Mérida.

– Sin ella Elsa no estaría aquí, yo hasta llegué a pensar que se casarían algún día.

– Bueno, nadie sabe lo que pasara en el futuro, aún son jóvenes ambas.

– Anna, me extraña muchísimo que digas eso, Elsa te adora, se nota a simple vista por la forma en que te mira, no había tenido una novia en doce años y ahora estás tú aquí, con su familia, nunca llevó a la casa ni siquiera a amigas y aunque yo te haya invitado, en ese momento ella no tenía ninguna razón para traerte, además la canción que cantaron ayer, a pesar que nos la dedicó a Dimitri y a mí, estoy segura que la hizo pensando en su amor, no en el mío, le agradezco el detalle, sin embargo, esa canción era para ti, no sé como lo lograste, pero con la única mujer que Elsa quiere estar es contigo, a Mérida la quiere mucho, pero como hermana, he visto como se tratan y a ella jamás la mirado como a ti, así que no seas tontita, ella sólo se casará contigo.

– Pero… ¿Elsa y Mérida alguna vez tuvieron algo que ver?

– Creo que sería mejor que yo te respondiera esa pregunta – exclamó Mérida desde la puerta. 

CONTINUARA...

Aproveche de subir otro cap ya que aun tenia el computador del liceo e.e espero les guste c:


End file.
